The Death Digivice
by Fruitloop Trooper
Summary: When Mimi is kidnapped by a Digidestined Empire claiming she is their lost princess, the Digidestined from all around the world come together to find the Eight Elemental Stones before it's too late. A tale of Tai and Sora told through the eyes of Kari!
1. Captured

The Death Digivice  
  
Part 1: Captured  
  
Have you ever had one of those days that was bad news as soon as you woke up? One of those days you wish would end no matter what? That's certainly how I feel right now, watching my brother stare down the most sinister, evil creature that we ever had to face, made all the worst because this foe, is human, a Digidestined like us.   
  
Oh, I should probably introduce myself. My name is Hikari Kamiya, but everyone calls me Kari. You probably haven't heard that much about me, I'm still classified as one of the weaker Digidestined, (even though my Digimon destroyed Myotismon all by herself!). The one you've probably heard the most about is the Digidestined leader, my older brother Taichi Kamiya. You know him, 'Tai, the Warrior of Fire with a Heart of Ice.' I hate that saying about him! He wasn't always so cold, he was very emotional, the kind of person you loved to have around, but, that was before he found out that the love of his life had given her heart to another.   
  
My brother always had a crush on Sora Takenouchi, ever since they were little. No one knew though, not even Sora, (I knew, of course. I mean, I am his little sister, after all!) He couldn't bring up the strength to tell her though, which is ironic because he has the power of courage. However, I always figured he would tell her, and that she would him how much she loved him. I couldn't have been more wrong.  
  
It happened one day around Christmas. Tai bought Sora a gift, and wanted to give it to her earlier. Being the nosy, and snooping person that I am, I followed him. We first stopped at the Takenouchi's apartment, where Sora's mother told her that Sora had gone to give Matt a present. Christmas cookies she had spent all day baking.  
  
Now, I really didn't think anything of it, I was too busy trying to keep Tai in my sight as he walked down to where Matt's band was practicing, without losing him in the crowd. My brother's Digimon, Agumon, was with him, and I was surprised that he didn't smell me.  
  
Eventually we made it to the building. I hid behind the bushes and watched as Tai approached Sora. "Hi, Sora."  
  
She turned around quickly, surprised at his voice. "Tai, oh, hi," she said, moving a small box around in her hands.  
  
"Sora," my brother said,"What are you doing out here?"  
  
She seemed to be nervous about something as she spoke. "Well, I, um, was, ah, going to give this present to Matt, but, I, um, well, you see..."  
  
I didn't get what was going on, but my brother did. I watched as his expression totally changed. His face drained of all color. His smile turned completely serious, despite that fact that he was shivering, he started to sweat. But the thing I will always remember most is his eyes. How much his eyes changed that day.  
  
"Sora," he said, very low, almost in a whisper,"You should go inside and tell Matt how you really feel."  
  
Her expression changed around too, her nervousness was replaced by excitment,"Really?"  
  
My brother swoalled,"Yes. Go."  
  
"Thank you Tai," she said, walking towards the door,"You're a great friend."  
  
I couldn't believe what just happened. Sora had given up someone who really, truly cared for her. I watched as my brother slowly walked away, throwing Sora's present into a near by garbage can.   
  
My brother didn't become angry at Matt or Sora afterwards, instead, all he seemed to have left was emptiness. His normal, cheerful eyes, were replaced by the eyes of a broken heart. He still spoke to the two of them, barley, and showing no signs of hostility. I, however, never spoke to Matt again, and communicated rarely to Sora. Then the two of us received the letters. Matt and Sora were getting engaged.  
  
Tai lost it at that point. He broke off all communication to Sora, and only talking long enough to give Matt orders. My break up of communication was a little more hostile. I don't remember what I said to Matt, and I can only slightly recall my words to Sora. After I received their engagement letters, I ran to Sora's apartment and had a few choice words with her. I only remember slightly the last words I ever spoke to her, something along the lines of,"How could you do this to my brother, you b#tch!"  
  
But, I'm really getting ahead of myself. Let's start at the beginning. One day, a very long time ago, something crashed into the Digital World from Digital Space....On second thought, if I start here, it would take too long. Let's start more recent. Seven kids were at camp one day, wait....you know this story. How about we start, in New York City, a couple of months ago....  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The high school was empty, the halls were dark, the classrooms bare. It was way past school hours, no student would be there at this hour, much less during summer vacation.   
  
The computers were running though, the school board had decided that the best way to upgrade the school's network was to work on it during the summer, but they always turned the computer off at night. Someone had left one on, which would start a chain of events that would bring the worst evil the Digidestined ever had to face.  
  
The computer screen lit up, sending rays of light that illuminated the room. Two darkened figures emerged from the screen before the light faded. One figure was tall, a human girl, with long red hair. She was wearing a black jump suit. At her side was a small black cat.  
  
The girl looked around the lab. "So, this is Earth, huh?" she asked,"It doesn't look so special to me."  
  
"This is where your ancestors came from, though," the black cat said.  
  
"I was born on Krakka, in the Digital World," she said,"I don't have any ties to this place, so let's just get on with our mission!"   
  
Her Digimon nodded. "Whatever you say, do you have any idea how to find the Princess?"  
  
The girl nodded. She held out a complicated, circular device,"We will be able to find it using this. Let's go."  
  
  
The light from the stars was shinning brightly in the darkened sky. The full moon was in the middle of the star cluttered, casting its beams down to the ground. It was beautiful.  
  
Mimi certainly agreed. She couldn't help but gaze to the sky as she walked down the street. "Tonight is so lovely," she said,"Don't you agree?"  
  
Her companion didn't respond. She turned around. "Michael?" she asked.  
  
"What?" Michael asked, turning his head towards her,"What is it?"  
  
Mimi waited until he caught up with her, then the two of them continued their journey down the sidewalk towards her apartment. "This is the fifth time you've done that to me," she said,"I know something very important must be on your mind for you to ignore me four more times. What's up?"  
  
He sighed. "Its nothing."  
  
"I know its something," she said,"Now tell me."  
  
Michael sighed. "I was just thinking about Matt and Sora's engagement. It should be her and Tai. Its just not fair. Tai's done so much for everyone, you think he would deserve some happiness."  
  
Mimi nodded, a sad expression on her once cheerful face. "I know what you mean. I asked Sora about it, but she told me that Tai was just a crush, and that Matt was true love. She wants me to be her Maid of Honor, but, I'm still debating. Sora's my friend, but so is Tai."  
  
"So, I guess that Kari and her still aren't talking," Michael said.  
  
Mimi shook her head. "You know that the majority of the other Digidestined all over the world agree with us..."  
  
"Except Catherine," Michael said,"But she's had a crush on Tai ever since he met her."  
  
"Well," Mimi said,"Things are even worse back in Japan. T.K. and Yolei are really excited about Sora and Matt. I know that Davis and Ken are backing up Tai, 100%."  
  
Michael smiled,"They're really good friends, huh?"  
  
"It doesn't end there," Mimi said,"Kari and Izzy are with him too, but, so are we, right?"  
  
Michael nodded. "Yeah," he sighed,"Maybe I should get everyone together and give him our support, let him know that we all share his pain."  
  
Mimi nodded. "Well, one good thing did come of this. He's still single, and not bad looking either."  
  
The two suddenly noticed that the street was now bare. "What's going on?" Mimi asked,"Where did everyone go?"  
  
"I think I might have scared them," a girl with red hair said, walking up the street. At her side was a black cat walking on two feet,"I mean, its not everyday you see a black cat on two feet knock over a lamp post."  
  
"You're a Digidestined!" Mimi exclaimed.  
  
"That's right," the girl said,"My name is Azuna. My Digimon is Black Tailmon. Now, you in the back, you are the one I'm looking for. Come with me quietly and you won't get hurt, Princess."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Michael asked, standing defensively in front of Mimi,"Why did you call her a Princess?"  
  
"Because," Azuna said,"That is what she is, the Princess of Krakka. She was sent here when she was a child."  
  
Michael and Mimi stared at her with their eyes wide. "I think you're nuts!" Michael said,"Mimi was born here, on Earth!"  
  
"Michael," Mimi said, her voice quivering,"I was adopted by the Tachikawa's. The adoption agency had no idea where I came from. A man just gave me to the agency, without any explanation at all."  
  
"So what are you saying?" Michael asked,"You were adopted, that doesn't mean you're from the Digital World!"  
  
"I...I can't explain it," Mimi said,"But..but I know she's right."  
  
Michael still thought she had lost it. He turned around to face the other girl,"You, Azuna, right? Get out of here now! You're making Mimi go crazy!"  
  
Azuna walked forward, her eyes staring at Michael's. "Get out of the way," she said,"I'm talking the Princess back to Krakka, where my lord Emperor Lucifer will execute her!"  
  
That was all Michael could take. He turned around, ready to take Mimi and be on their way when Azuna attacked. Michael was only able to see her foot as she kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying into a pile of garbage.  
  
"Michael!" Mimi shrieked. She went to run to her side, but Azuna was upon her faster than she could move. The evil Digidestiend grabbed her arms and swung her over her back. "Now, Princess," she said,"Say goodbye to this planet!"  
  
Azuna walked out with Mimi pounding against her back. Michael lay, moaning in the pile. He knew that if he didn't start walking around, he was going to pass out, but he didn't think he could get up. He felt his eyes start to droop, when someone grabbed his hand and flung him up. "Are you okay?"  
  
Michael strained his eyes. His vision was a bit blurry, but he could make out the face. "Steve?" he asked.  
  
"That's right," the other Digidestined said,"What happened here?"  
  
"I'll explain on the way," Michael said,"We've got to rescue Mimi."  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At that point, we had no idea what was going on in America. We were busy with our own problems in Japan. Davis, Ken, Izzy and I were trying to keep Tai from going suicidal. Okay, okay, he's wasn't going to do that, but we were still worried about him. We decided to take him out to dinner, to try to cheer him up, but things went sour.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kari almost choked on her milkshake. Davis had just finished telling an extremely funny story that had her and Ken laughing as hard as they could. "That was great," she said,"You used to be such an idiot when you were younger, but, you're so hilarious now."  
  
"Thanks Kari," Davis said, taking a bite out of his hamburger,"I think."  
  
She smiled and went back to eating her salad. She was glad that they decided to take Tai out to dinner. While they didn't have the money to take him to a fancy restaurant, they could only afford a step up from Burger King, the thought was still there. Tai was smiling slightly, much better than he had been in months.  
  
"I hope Tai's feeling better," Ken thought,"He looks much better."  
  
"I'm sorry that Catherine couldn't make it," Davis said, lightly elbowing Tai in the side,"I heard she had one killer present for you, if you know what I mean!"  
  
Tai's slight smile grew a little,"Yeah, I know what you mean."  
  
"You guys are perverts," Kari said, sighing,"Well, except for you Ken."  
  
"Actually," Ken said,"I wouldn't have minded seeing it either."  
  
"Oh!" Kari said, throwing her arms in the air,"Am I the only normal one here?"  
  
"That's a relative term," Davis said,"The normal person is extinct. Everyone has something wrong with them. There never was a normal person, its just an idea."  
  
Ken started laughing,"You mean like your love life?"  
  
Tai started laughing slightly. Kari's face blossomed into a giant smile. She was so happy, her brother was smiling again. Even though she knew he would never say anything, this was probably the best present he ever got.   
  
Tai looked at his watch. "Oh, I'd better get going," he said, getting up,"Izzy's going to be at my apartment soon."  
  
"Are you going to have a private party?" Davis asked, raising his eyebrow.  
  
"No," Tai said,"ever since my father disappeared, we found out that we couldn't get into his private files on the computer. Izzy's going to show me his programming skills and break the password."  
  
"Really?" Ken asked,"What do you hope to find?"  
  
"I don't know," Tai said,"I keep hoping that its some sort of family secret, like my birthmark, but, chances are not."  
  
Ken nodded. Tai turned to Kari. "Are you going to come?"  
  
Kari thought for a minute. "Yeah, I've got to be up early tomorrow."  
  
"What for?" Tai asked.  
  
"I've got some work to get done," she said,"Don't worry about it."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The 'work' that I had to get done, was really a present for Tai. Oh, I should tell you what Tai was talking about. You see, a few weeks ago, our father helped Mr.Ishida investigate something weird at the t.v. studio. It was the weirdest thing, you see, in one of the main computer rooms, a large glowing circular disc had appeared. While the two of them were in the room, the lights went out, when they went back on, my father was gone.  
Oh, about Tai's birthmark, its a square mark with lines emerging from the center in all directions. He always kept it hidden, because when he would show it, he would get stares. It was the weirdest thing, but my father had it too. It must have been heredity, so why didn't I have one too?  
Well, while we were walking home, back in America, Michael and Steve were planning a rescue....  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Steve followed Michael as he ran down the street. "So," Steve said,"..this girl floored you in one punch?"  
  
"It wasn't a punch!" Michael protested,"It was a kick, and don't rub it in."  
  
"Sorry," Steve said.  
  
"You called your Digimon?"  
  
"You asked me that five times already," Steve said.  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"Think about the first four times," Steve said.  
  
"Sorry," Michael said,"I'm just worried about Mimi."  
  
"Don't worry," Steve said,"We'll get her back, but, we don't even know where they are."  
  
Michael reached inside his pocket and pulled out a familiar looking device. "We can track her with this."  
  
"But, doesn't Azuna have one, too?" Steve asked.  
  
"I would imagine, she is a Digidestined," Michael said, looking at his Digivice, "But, for some reason, I don't seem to be registering it. I've only got one reading."  
  
"So do I," Steve said,"But we know where they are, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Michael said,"At my school!"  
  
  
  
"Ah, Izzy," Tai said, opening the door, and looking at his watch,"Right on time. Come in."  
  
"Thanks," Izzy said, walking inside. He walked over to the computer room. "Hey," he asked, looking around,"Where is everyone?"  
  
"My parents are out and Kari's in the shower," Tai said.  
  
Tai watched over Izzy's shoulder as his finger's started to dance across the keyboard. Tai couldn't comprehend at all the lines of words that were appearing across the black screen. "So," Tai said,"um...What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm attempting to delete the password program that is blocking your father's private files," he said without looking at Tai.  
  
"Can you do that?" Tai asked, confused.  
  
Izzy smiled slightly,"I already have."  
  
He pressed the enter button and the black screen disappeared and a white screen with words Tai could read appeared. "What is this?" he asked.  
  
"Hmm," Izzy said,"It's a spreadsheet."  
  
On the top of the screen was two headings, DATE, with a list of numbers in the column below them and LOCATION, with a list of cites and countries in that column. "What is this?" Tai asked.  
  
"Its a list of dates and cities," Izzy said.  
  
"I can see that!" Tai said,"But, what does it mean?"  
  
Izzy scrolled down the screen,"Look, the list of dates stretches back for....fourteen years."  
  
"And for the first eight years, the location is Heighten View Terrace, then the next six years, the location is Odiba, then, it finishes out...IN THE UNITED STATES? Izzy, what is this?"  
  
Izzy didn't say anything as he moved the cursor to the right. Another part of the sheet had been hidden. Both boy's eyes opened wide as they read what was there,"Given name, MIMI TACHIKAWA?" Izzy looked at Tai,"Tai...?"  
  
"I have no idea," he said.  
  
The two of them stared at the screen, unable to comprehend what they were reading. Izzy had to swallow a couple of time before he could talk,"Well, it seems that before your father disappeared, he was keeping track of Mimi ever since she was a year old."  
  
"But why?" Tai asked,"'Given name' does that mean that she was adopted?" Thoughts started to form in his mind to try and explain what was going on,"Do I have another sister? Is Mimi my sister?"  
  
"Actually," Izzy said,"She would have to be your twin sister for this to work, but she's a year younger than you, so that theory doesn't work."  
  
"But.....why would my father be keeping track of her? This doesn't make sense at all!"  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At this point I had come down from the shower. I wanted to go and ask Tai what progress he and Izzy had made, but they looked busy, so I didn't bother them. I was going to go watch t.v., when I heard the doorbell ring.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I'll get it," Kari shouted, walking to the door. She opened it,"Hi, what can I....," her expression turned sour,"what do you want?"  
  
Sora's face turned very upset. "Kari, please, I have to talk to Tai."  
  
"Why?" Kari asked, keeping her anger inside, but letting Sora know she wasn't happy about her being there.  
  
"Because I need to ask him something."  
  
Kari growled to herself. Tai had always been there to protect her, it was now Kari's job to protect Tai from another broken heart. "What is so important?"  
  
"I want to ask him if he would give me away at Matt and my wedding."  
  
Kari lost it. "What?!" she shouted,"What the hell is wrong with you? Don't you know how much that is going to hurt him? Or don't you care?"  
  
"Kari," Sora pleaded,"Please, I want to talk to Tai. Maybe this will help..."  
  
"I think you've helped enough," Kari said,"Leave before I call the police."  
  
Sora started crying. She turned around and ran off. Kari did feel extremely guilty, but, it severed Sora right for causing her brother so much pain. Besides, Kari thought, boiling over with anger, she'd just go home and Matt'd make her feel better.   
  
She started clenched her fists so tight that her nails almost drew blood, but she calmed herself down.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I shouldn't have flipped out at Sora like that, she was like an older sister to me, but that was before she rejected Tai. She gave up someone who really cared for her, for a crush. Yes, that was all Matt was, just a crush. I mean, Matt's a celebrity, a rock star. I keep telling myself that Sora would eventually get over him, and go back to Tai, but, at this point, it sure didn't look like it.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The door to the computer lab flew open. Michael and Steve jumped in, ready to attack. What they saw was a computer screen glowing in the corner. Mimi was standing in front of it with her hands tied behind her back. Azuna was there too, along with her Digimon.  
  
"Michael!" Mimi shouted,"Help me!"  
  
"Enough, Princess!" Azuna said. She pushed Mimi into the computer screen. Her body tight white as she was pulled through the Digital Gate. The evil Digidestined turned to the two guys. "You're too late."  
  
"Where have you sent her?" Steve asked.  
  
"To the Krakka Empire, in the Digital World," Azuna said, turning to face the screen,"And now, I will be returning also."  
  
"No you don't!" Michael shouted. He ran up to grab Azuna. He knew he wasn't going to make it, so he jumped. Unfortunately, Azuna entered the gate seconds before Michael slammed into the computer, knocking it over.  
  
Steve ran over and lifted him up. "You know, I'm getting tired of doing this."  
  
"You think you're tired?" Michael asked.  
  
"Now what do we do?"  
  
Michael stood up. "Call Tai. Let him know what's going on. We've got to get Mimi back."  
  
NEXT: SECRETS OF SORA'S PAST, AND THE DIGITAL ARMY MAKES THEIR FIRST STRIKE AGAINST KRAKKA. 


	2. First Strike

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Okay, Kari again. Mimi had been taken captive by a evil Digidestined empire, while we were still coping with Matt and Sora's engagment.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Part 2: First Strike  
  
"Okay, okay, calm down Michael," Tai said, gripping the phone with his hand, "We'll get her back, don't worry. How soon can you be in Japan?..................Okay, good, we'll send someone to meet you guys at the airport. Okay,......no, it will be fine. She's a Digidestined, and we always look after our own. Okay, later."  
  
Tai hung up the phone. "Well?" Izzy asked.  
  
Tai turned to the left and faced Izzy and Kari. "Micheal's coming, and he's bringing the rest of the Digidestined from North America with him."  
  
"So that means we have Lou, Maria, Sam and Steve to help us out," Izzy said.  
  
"What about the rest of them?" Kari asked,"This is an entire empire we're going up against, maybe we should call all of the Digidestined together."  
  
Tai nodded. "I was just going to say that. Izzy, e-mail as many Digidestined as you can. Tell them to get here as soon as possible."  
  
"Tai," Kari said,"Maybe we should get Imperial Dramon to pick them up, it would be a lot faster than if they had to take a plane here."  
  
Tai nodded. "Izzy, tell them to E-MAIL you back as quick as possible. Whoever can make it, we'll send Imperial Dramon to pick them up. I'm going to call Michael back and tell him that Imperial Dramon will be picking him up, not to waste his money on a flight. Kari, get our group here together. We'll meet at the old warehouse on fifth street. Now, let's get to work."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I hated myself for thinking this, but, at that point, it seemed like Tai was going to be okay. As long as there was a threat for the Digidestined to handle, as long as Tai was the leader, as long as his mind was on the mission, he seemed like his old self again, before Sora broke his heart and Matt betrayed him.   
I hated myself for thinking that, but, I hoped that this crisis would last a while. Maybe, Tai would get over Sora, and everything would be okay again.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
An hour later, the aforementioned warehouse had been transformed into a war room for the Digidestined, well, all Izzy, Kari, and Tai had done was put a large round in the center, and Izzy connected a computer to a phone jack. They also turned the lights on.  
  
"Okay," Tai said, watching Izzy type on the computer,"Any responses yet?"  
  
"Yeah," Izzy said,"From Catherine, Mina, Lola, and Yuri they're all ready."  
  
"Okay," Tai said, sitting down in one of the chairs, next to Agumon,"keep me informed."  
  
The door to the warehouse flew opened and Davis and Ken walked in, followed by their Digimon. "Okay," Davis said,"We're here!"  
  
"Now," Ken said, sitting down,"What's going on?"  
  
"I'll explain when everyone gets here, but first I need Wormmon and Veemon to digivolve to their Mega level."  
  
"Why?" Veemon asked.  
  
"We need you to go pick up some friends," Agumon said.  
  
Veemon and Wormmon nodded to each other. They walked outside of the warehouse.   
  
"Veemon digivolve to Exveemon!"  
  
"Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon!"  
  
"Exveemon...."  
  
"Stingmon...."  
  
"...DNA Digivolve to Paildramon!"  
  
"Paildramon mega digivolve to Imperal Dramon!"  
  
The massive Dragon digimon waited as Ken and Davis walked towards him. "So, what's our mission?"  
  
"First we get some old friends from America," Davis said.  
  
"Then its on to France, Russia, and India," Ken said.  
  
"Okay," Imperal Dramon said, putting Davis and Ken in his carrying area. He then flew up into the air,"We're off!" He disappeared in a blur of light.  
  
Back inside, Tai looked over Izzy's shoulder,"Send e-mails to the others. Tell them they're on reserve, we'll call them if we need them."  
  
Izzy nodded. "Understood."  
  
"Are you still reading Mimi's Digivice Signal?"  
  
"No," he said,"But before it gave out, it was last read in an area of the Digital World that we had never visited before."  
  
"Tai," Kari said, walking up to him,"The others are here."  
  
Tai turned around. The others were all there, Joe, Gommamon, T.K., Patamon, Yolei, Poromon, Cody, Upamon, Matt, Gabumon, Sora, and Biyomon. When he saw the last two humans, standing next to each other, hand in hand, it was all he could do to stop himself from rushing over there and ripping them apart. Kari noticed this, and ran over to his side, just in case.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tai had that look in his eyes, that same anger look. I had to make sure he didn't do anything he would regret. The last time he had that look in his eyes.......  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Take a seat," Tai said,"We've just got to wait for Imperal...." He stopped when he heard a high wind outside the warehouse.  
  
"That would be them now," Tai said.  
  
The door to the warehouse opened and a group of diverse young adults walked in, followed by their Digimon. The new arrivals understood what was happening and filed behind the other Digidestined. One of the girls, a blond, smiled slightly at Tai and gave him a wink. Kari heard Tai sighed heavily. She giggled.  
  
"Now that we're all here," Tai said,"Let me start at the beginning. Two hours ago, Mimi was kidnapped by a Digidestined named Azuna. She claimed that Mimi was her lost Princess, and that she was going to be killed because of it. We are going to rescue her, but, we are up against an entire empire this time, a country full of Digidestined like us. We are fighting the Empire of Krakka."  
  
"Krakka?" Sora asked, completely surprised.  
  
"Yes," Tai said,"What do you know about it?"  
  
Sora hesitated for a moment. She swallowed, then said quietly,"I'm from Krakka."  
  
"What?" Matt asked.  
  
"This isn't the time for jokes," Tai snapped.  
  
"I'm not joking!" she said,"I'm from there! Listen, I was born in Krakka, but I came here when I was four years old."  
  
"What?" everyone asked, completely surprised.  
  
"There exists Digidestined that were born in the Digital World," Sora explained, "The greatest empire is the Krakkan empire. It was ruled by a peaceful family. Then, one day, fifty years ago, a evil Digidestined named Lucifer arrived, he brought with him an army of Digital Soldiers, the War Clan, Amazon Clan, and Ice Clan. He overthrew the ruling family and exiled them. He then ruled the entire Krakkan empire with an iron fist.  
  
Then eighteen years ago, the leader of the War Clan became disgusted with Lucifer. He allied himself with the exiled ruling family, planning on putting them back on the throne. The War Clan drew support from the Amazon clan. Their plan was to defeat Lucifer, and put the child princess on the throne."  
  
"Mimi?" Michael asked.  
  
Sora nodded. "That's right. The War clan and the Exiles moved against Lucifer, but he killed the exiled king, and destroyed the entire War Clan, the entire race, extinct. The exiled baby princess disappeared, as did my fiance."  
  
"What fiance?" Matt asked.  
  
"I was the daughter of the leader of the Amazon clan. The son of the leader of the War Clan and I were promised to be married, but he was killed, along with his race. Then, when I was four, my mother and I came to Earth. My mother died a day after we arrived, and the Takenouchi's took me in."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Matt asked.  
  
"What was I suppose to say?" Sora asked,"By the way guys, I'm really from the Digital World? And not only that, but I was suppose to be part of a evil empire?"  
  
"Yeah," Matt said,"You're right."  
  
"So, " Kari said,"Mimi disappeared around that rebellion, and no one knew where she went?"  
  
Sora shook her head, red hair wishing in front of her face. "Somehow, she ended up on earth. I had no idea she was the missing princess. If I did, I would have told you this sooner."  
  
"So," Tai said, rubbing his chin,"What we have to do is not only rescue Mimi, but defeated this guy, Lucifer, and put her back on the throne."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I couldn't believe it. What was my brother saying? We were just going to save Mimi, that was it, how could we overthrow an empire? This Emperor, Lucifer, has an army of Digidestined at his command, one that Sora was supposed to be a part of. If she is telling the truth, how can we trust her? But, if she was going to betray us, why would she tell us about her true past? Maybe I was just transferring all of my hate of Sora, over to her being an enemy.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What if Mimi doesn't want to be a ruler?" Michael asked.  
  
"I don't know Tai," Joe said,"Overthrow an entire empire? I think that might be just a bit out of our league."  
  
"Look," Tai said,"We have a responsibility to save the Digital World, every little corner of it. If Lucifer was willing to destroy part of his own followers, then that convinces me that he is evil, and that makes him our enemy. We have to save those people in the Krakkan empire, as well as Mimi."  
  
The Digidestined nodded. "Yeah!" they cried.  
  
"Now," Tai said,"Let's suit up, and go!"  
  
The Digidestined begin to move around and mingled with each other, waiting in line while Izzy and Kari out fitted them with their weapons and devices of war. The blond haired girl rushed through the crowd and right up to Tai's side. "Hi, Tai," she said in a French accent.  
  
"Hi, Catherine," he said, overseeing the preparations.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you zat I zought your speech was wonderful," she said, smiling,"And zat you are wonderful."  
  
Tai started to blush. "Thank you." He then looked at his troops, as they packed the necessary items for war. Izzy and Anna's Unimon had communications equipment strapped to their backs, Ken had an array of technical gadgets, Joe had medical supplies on his back, and another large bag in his left hand, Matt and Davis had an array of weapons that their computer experts had developed, Michael and Steve had a large cooler stocked with provisions that needed to be kept cold, and T.K., Yuri, and Mina had the neccessaties of camping, such as compasses, tents, sleeping bags, and the rest.  
  
Tai nodded, approving. He grabbed a pair of binoculars. He walked over to Kari, and spied Matt and Sora talking. He started to feel jealous again, but bottled it up. He needed to keep it inside, he needed to be like ice for the battle ahead.  
  
"Okay," he said, facing the impressive Digital Army,"This is going to be like no battle we've ever had before. We're up against an entire nation, and if anything should happen, I want you to know that it was an honor to have known you." He laughed slightly,"Look at us, humans from all over the world, Michael, Steve, Lou and Maria, from North America, Anna and Yuri, from Russia, Catherine from France, and Mina from India. While I wish that the other Digidestined could be with us now, I'm sure that they're kicking themselves for missing out on this mission!"  
  
He turned to Kari and nodded,"If you would do the honors."  
  
"Okay," Kari said, holding up her Digivice towards the computer screen,"Let's go!"  
  
  
They appeared on a black shore. Instead of a blue-green sea crashing onto the sand, there was red waves of strength that tore away the sand. Off in the distance was a group of giant towers that seemed to swallow all the light in the area.   
  
"Sora," Matt said,"What is that place?"  
  
"That's the Krakkan Capital," she said,"I'd recognize it anywhere."  
  
"Is that where you were born?" Yolei asked.  
  
Sora shook her head. "No, I was born east of here, at the Amazon settlement."  
  
"Would you like to visit your relatives?" Matt asked.  
  
"Thank you Matt," Sora said, kissing him lightly,"You're so considerate."  
  
"Excuse me," Tai said in a nasty tone,"We have someone to rescue, if you haven't forgotten!"   
  
Matt and Sora looked at the ground, their faces turning red.  
  
Tai turned, looking towards the city, nestled in a black mountain range,"The coast is probably under surveillance. Tentomon and Biyomon, you're the smallest flyers we have, fly reconnaissance, but don't Digivolve. They'll probably be able to register a surge of energy like that."  
  
The two Digimon nodded and took to the air, with the Digital Army following on foot.  
  
"Ugh," Davis said, pulling the straps of his giant back,"How much further until we reach the city."  
  
"I can't really tell," Tai said, looking through his binnoculars,"Maybe a couple of miles."  
  
"Ugh!" Davis said, louder,"What's in here, anyway?"  
  
"That's between me and Ken," Tai said.  
  
Nothing was said for the next couple of minutes, until they reached a large clearing with mountains as walls. "This clearing is the perfect place for an ambush," Tai said, "So be careful."  
  
  
On top of one of those 'walls' the enemy stood. They were a group of Digidestined partnered with Tankmons, but one was different. The leader of the strike was a Digidestined with a Skull Satanmon "There they are," one of the Digidestined said.  
  
"I see them," the leader said,"We'll do this right, and take out their leader first!"  
  
His Digimon partner raised his staff and fired a stream of fire towards Tai.  
  
"Tai, look out!" Agumon shouted. Tai jumped forward a few feet from his partners warning, so that the beam of fire missing him and blasted the ground beneath him instead. He was not instantly incinerated, but he felt his back start to burn up and his skin began to blister off. Then the force of the attack hit him and he went flying.  
  
"Attack!" the enemy leader commanded.  
  
"Ambush!" Davis yelled, throwing the pack down,"Let's get them!"  
  
The Digimon digivolved and began to retaliate. The two Digidestined sides battled, tearing into each other.  
  
"Tai!" Kari yelled, started to run towards him. Out of the corner of her eye she caught Catherine racing towards him also. They were both totally shocked when Sora reached there first.  
  
The red head flinched back when she saw his back. There was hardly any skin left at all. "Joe!" she yelled,"Hurry up! We need you, bad!"  
  
Joe ran over and pulled a blanket out of his backpack. He wrapped Tai in it,"This is the same type of blanket the hospital uses for burn victims. I've got some medicine for the pain, too."  
  
"Do whatever you have to," Sora said, holding Tai,"Just make sure he's okay."  
  
Tai, still struggling to remain conscious, smiled.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
What did Sora think she was doing? One moment she's all over Matt, then the next she's keeping close to Tai. TAI! Oh my gosh! He's hurt, bad....I...I don't want to think what would happen if he.....he can't. He's Tai Kamiya for Pete's Sake! He'll make it, and he'll save this country, just like he said he would oh my gosh I hope he's going to be all right he's my only brother in the world he can't die, he'll be fine. I know he will.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Meanwhile, all around them, the battle raged. Steve's Frigimon froze the Tankmon, then Flamedramon and Mina's Mearamon melted them with their heat. Kabuterimon, Anna's Unimon, and Birdramon attacked with accuracy from the air. Yuri's Snimon, Lou's Tortomon, Maria's Centarumon, Garurumon, Shurimon, and Digmon tore through the Tankmon with savage fury.  
  
But Skull Satanmon was heading straight for Tai and Agumon protecting him. "Stay back!" Agumon ordered.  
  
"Never!" Skull Satanmon's human partner said.  
  
"Who are you?" Tai hissed, the pain in his back killing him slowly.  
  
"My name is Minos," the human said,"I am the leader of the Krakkan Army. I must say, Tai Kamiya, I am impressed. All that I've heard of you is true. You are a worthy foe. Too bad I must kill you."  
  
"No way!" Agumon said,"We'll rescue Mimi and dethrone Lucifer! Agumon digivolve to Greymon!"  
  
"Nova Blast!"  
  
Skull Satanmon smiled as he absorbed the flame. "Greymon," Tai said, almost in a whisper,"You'll have to do it again."  
  
"Right," Greymon said,"Greymon digivolve to Metalgreymon!"  
  
"Hmm," Skull Satanmon said. Metalgreymon slashed down with his claw, then punched his enemy in the face with is other hand.  
  
Skull Satanmon staggered back, then Metalgreymon fired his most powerful attack,"Giga Blaster!"  
  
Skull Satanmon was thrown back, and landed on the ground, hard. "Ugh," Minos said. He looked around, his forces were losing, badly. This Digital Army was more powerful then he thought. He needed to retreat and plan a better attack.  
  
He pressed a button on his wrists,"Socerymon, get us out of here!"  
  
Every one of Minos's army was covered in a wave of light, and disappeared.  
  
"Somehow," Mina said, looking around her,"This doesn't feel like victory."  
  
"I agree," Anna said.  
  
"Tai," Davis asked, running over to him,"Are you okay?"  
  
"As surprising as it sounds," Joe said, watching Tai stand up,"He'll be fine."  
  
"We need to keep moving," Mearamon said.  
  
Davis nodded. "Tai," he said,"Do you think you can walk?"  
  
Tai nodded. "Yes, let's move towards the city."  
  
to be continued...  
  
NEXT: THE DIGITAL ARMY RETALIATES!  
  
I know this chapter was short, quick, and maybe pointless, but I'm not going to be able to write anything else until next week, so I wanted to keep you interested. This story will get more interesting, because, at this point, Tai has no idea what's really going on, and the real reason Mimi was taken. So please keep reading. Thanks. 


	3. Flash Point

Chapter 3: Flash point  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kari again. While we planned a rescue of Mimi, Sora revealed to us that she was really from Krakka. She came to earth when she was four years old. Then we arrived on the shores of Krakka, when we were ambushed by the head of the Krakkan Army, Minos. We won, but now we know what we're up against.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The capital of the Krakkan Empire was a large area. The streets were of the finest material, no cracks or decay was present. The buildings were made of the best stone found in the Digital World. Neither rain nor hail could chip away at them. And at the center of the glorious city was a large castle, with peaks reaching the star lit sky above.   
  
Inside an abandoned building near the castle, the Digital Army had taken up base. They had managed to sneak inside without a problem, scramblers created by Izzy and Ken had distrusted any tracking device that Krakka had used to find their location when they had first arrived. Now they were undetected, ready to make their move and free their captive friend.  
  
The Digital Army stood facing their commander. Tai was standing in front of them, with Izzy on his left side, and Kari on his right. His eyes glanced at each of his soldiers, Michael, Steve, Lou, Anna, Yuri, Catherine, (who winked at him), Mina, Davis, Ken, Joe, Cody, Yolei, T.K., and Matt and Sora. When he saw the two of them standing together, he felt his emotions start to rise, but he stopped. He took a deep breath and put those emotions behind the barrier he erected in his mind. A place to bury his emotions. The barrier had always been strong and sturdy, but now the damn behind it was filled with angst and hate. The barrier Tai had worked so hard to erect, was beginning to weaken.  
  
"Okay," Tai started,"Survellence indicates that Mimi is being held in the castle. Getting inside will prove to be a multi-task job. To that end, Izzy and I have split the team into three groups. Izzy."  
  
The computer expert held a sheet of paper up in front of him. "The teams are as follows. Davis's team: Ken, Joe, Cody, Mina, and Yuri. Matt's team: T.K., Michael, Anna, Lou, and Sora, and Tai's team: Kari, Steve, Catherine, Mina, Yolie and myself."  
  
Tai sighed deeply. "Davis, your team will create an open distraction to allow Matt's team to do their job." He then turned to his former friend. When he talked to him, in was in a tone of a commander talking to his subordinates. The reluctant friendship between the two of them was now gone. "Matt," he said,"Your group will plant explosive charges in key parts of the castle. Once all charges are in place, detonate them. My team will act as clean up crew. Together, we'll overthrow Lucifer and put Mimi back on the Krakkan throne."  
  
Matt nodded. "Just be careful," Tai said, a slight smile crossing his face,"We know of at least two soldiers of Lucifer's army that have Mega Digimon. One of them could take your Ultimate Digimon."  
  
Matt nodded with a annoyed look on his face.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Matt didn't look too happy when Tai told him that, but it was the truth. Tai and Davis and Ken were the only members of the Digital Army with a Mega Digimon. Gabumon could now only reach his Ultimate level of Weregarurumon. I'm sure that this was one of the only things that kept my brother from strangling Matt's throat, that he was stronger than Matt. That, at least in terms of their power rivalry, he had won. Tai was the strongest Digidestined with Davis and Ken coming in second. Matt wasn't that much weaker then Tai, but Tai was still stronger than him. If it kept Tai sane, I wasn't going to argue it, and neither was Matt.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After Matt and Davis's teams had left the warehouse, Tai's team started to nervously wait for their turn for action. Tai turned to Izzy. "You just had to put Sora with Matt, didn't you?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Tai," Izzy said,"But, strategically..."  
  
He held up his hands,"I know, I know. Strategically, they're perfect. I know."  
  
"Tai," Kari asked, walking up to him,"You're the boss, you have the authority, why didn't you change the teams? Why didn't you put Sora on your team?"  
  
"Because," Tai said, staring at the door to the warehouse,"I couldn't. A leader, no, a true hero can't let his personal feelings get in the way, he has to sacrifice what he wants for what must be done, or what makes people the most happy."  
  
"That's why you never really pursued Sora after she started going out with Matt," Kari said,"Because you knew she was happy."  
  
Tai nodded. "It doesn't make it any easier though."  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud crash from the back of the warehouse. "What was that?" Maria asked. Tai's team tensed up, ready to attack. Tai stepped forward.   
  
"Stay here, I'll check it out," he said. He walked forward towards a group of large, ten gallon metal drums that were grouped together in a corner. He cautiously approached the shadowed area. "Come out now," he demanded.  
  
A large figure shot out of the side of the group of drums. It quickly ran along the walls, heading towards the open door. "Stop it!" Tai shouted.  
  
Maria's Centarumon was on it. He jumped in front of the door, seconds before the figure would have escaped. It slammed into Centarumon, falling backwards.  
  
"A Blossomon?" Yolei asked, surprised.  
  
"She's my Digimon," a voice from behind the drums said. The voice belong to a very pretty girl who was slowly and meekly walking around from outside the drums. She had long brown hair that reached the top of her back. Her eyes were a beautiful brown. She was wearing a light brown uniform that made her look like she had escaped from a prison.  
  
The others were staring at her questionably, while Tai had a totally different look in his eyes. Catherine saw the way he was looking at this new comer. "Who are you?" she demanded.  
  
The new girl was so scared she was shaking.. "My name is Mora. Please don't hurt me, I....I didn't mean you any harm, please, don't hurt me, please!"  
  
"We're not going to hurt you," Tai said, reasuringly,"What were you doing back there."  
  
Mora didn't say anything. "Come out from there," Tai said, mentioning with his hand,"Come on."  
  
Mora nervously walked around the drums and made her way to Tai. "Now, what were you doing here?"  
  
She hesitated for a second, then said,"This is my home."  
  
Tai saw that Kari was making her way to behind Mora, to hold her back if necessary. Tai gave Kari a slight glance that told her to back off. He turned to Mora. "You're homeless?"  
  
"Yes," the new Digidestined said,"I am. My parents are both d-dead, kuh-killed by the Digital Soldiers."  
  
Tai's ears perked when he heard that. "So, you're an enemy of Lucifer?"  
  
"Yes," Mora said,"Lucifer rules this empire with an iron fist, ready to kill anyone who opposes him. The only ones that benefit from his rule are the two surviving clans, the Amazon and Ice Clan. Wait, why wouldn't you know that?" Her eyes suddenly shot open,"You're the Digital Army!"  
  
Tai nodded. "Yes, I am Tai Kamiya, the leader of the Digital Army. This is my younger sister, Kari, Izzy, Catherine, Yolei, Steve, and Maria. Mora, if you want, you can join us."  
  
"What?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Tai," Kari said,"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes," Tai said,"Mora, you can help us. We're going to overthrow Lucifer, and save our friend, Mimi."  
  
"I'd love to help," Mora said, "A chance to save my country! Sure! Just, one thing..."  
  
"What?" Tai asked.  
  
"Lucifer is currently away from the capital at the moment," Mora said.  
  
"Lucifer's gone?" Tai asked,"Then, who ordered the capture of Mimi?"  
  
"Minos," Mora said,"He's in charge while Lucifer is away, but you can be sure that Lucifer gave Minos those orders."  
  
Tai clenched his fist and felt the burns on his back start to hurt. "Minos," he said,"first I'll get rid of him, then do the same to Lucifer."  
  
Tai and Mora started talking. Catherine walked up beside Kari. "I don't trust her," she said.  
  
Kari nodded slightly,"I don't either."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Contrary to what you might have heard, I didn't have anything against Catherine. That was just a rumor someone made up. I thought she was a wonderful person, and I would have loved to have her as a sister-in-law. We were close, and still are, so when Catherine said she didn't trust Mora, I didn't either. There was something about her that I couldn't quite place.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inside of the dark castle at the center of the city, the war room was full of Lucifer's army busining themselves with discovering the location of the Digital Army. The war room was a large, circular area with computer terminals and technicians working them. At the center of the war room was a chair on a slightly raised platform. On that seat sat the leader of the Krakkan Army, Minos. He stood facing two other Digital Soldiers, one partnered with a Machinedramon, the other with a Leomon.  
  
He turned to the one with the Machinedramon, then the one with the Leomon. "Bizzard, Nerez, Kamiya and the rest of his army is out there. Why haven't we found them yet?"  
  
"Krake believes that Koushiro Izumi, the one they call Izzy, has managed to find a way to block our tracking system," Bizzard said.  
  
Minos nodded. "While our Emperor is away, I am in charge. When he returns, I would like to hand him all eight of the Elemental Medallions, but only the true heir to the Krakkan throne knows the location of the Elemental Temple. If the Digital Army is able to free Mimi Tachikawa, we will all lose our heads!"  
  
"With all due respect," Nerez said,"I do not think that you will be harmed. You are the greatest soldier in the Ice Clan, if anything, I will be the one that gets beheaded."  
  
Minos smiled slightly at the young member of the Ice Clan. At only eighteen, he was already a great fighter, one of the elite of Krakka. "Do your duty and capture the Digital Army, and I will personally make sure that you are safe."  
  
Nerez bowed. "Thank you, Lord Minos."  
  
"Now," Minos said, "Find the Digital Army, do all in your power to capture them, but if absolute need be, kill them, but do not, I repeat DO NOT harm Tai Kamiya. He is mine!"  
  
  
Davis's group silently walked down the streets of the Krakkan Capital, sneaking along side the buildings. "Hey, Davis," Mina said,"What are we doing?"  
  
"We're suppose to create a diversion so that Matt's group can plant the charges that will blow open a door into the castle," Davis said.  
  
"We just need to find a certain place to do it," Ken said.  
  
"How's that?" Cody asked, mentioning to a warehouse type building a little ways down the street. The building had large noises coming from it and bright light streaming from cracks in the boarded window.  
  
"Well," Davis said,"Let's take a look."  
  
He lead his team down the street to the building. They saw that the large twin doors were open a slight crack. Davis peered inside. "Woa!" he said,"What's that?"  
  
"What?" Joe asked, moving Davis aside to peek in. The inside walls of the building were lined with digging equipment of every kind. There were a few Krakkan Soldiers holding weapons, the rest were all equipped with shovels. The center of the floor was overturned, and the hole was a large, pentagon shaped box. The center of the box had a closed square glass chamber rising a few feet into the air. On the top of the box, was an object that the glass chamber was covering. The object was a circular stone tablet with a symbol of a mountain on it.  
  
"What?" Cody asked, when Joe turned back to the others,"What's inside there?"  
  
"I don't know," Joe said,"But they're digging something up. It looks like some kind of medallion."  
  
"Shh," Mina said, putting her index finger to her lips,"They're saying something."  
  
The others put their ears to the crack and listen. "Well," they heard one say,"We'd better inform Lady Krake that we have found the rest of the alter. She'd want to read the inscriptions on the bottom."  
  
"Why?" another one said,"It's just going to say "Elemental Stone of Earth."  
  
"It will tell us where the seven other stones are," the first one said,"Once we find them all, the whole world will belong to the Krakkan Empire."  
  
"What are they talking about?" Yuri asked.  
  
"It sounds like they're searching for something," Ken said,"These 'Elemental Stones' seem important."  
  
"And if Krakka gets them all, they'll rule the Digital World," Mina said,"We have to stop them."  
  
"Yeah," Davis said,"But first, Tai said create a distraction, so, let's distract!" He turned to his Digimon,"Are you ready?"  
  
"You betcha!" Veemon said.  
  
"Veemon digivolve to Exveemon!"  
  
"Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon!"  
  
"Gommamon digivolve to Ikkakumon!"  
  
"Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon!"  
  
The soldiers inside the building shot their heads towards the door. They saw Exveemon with Davis standing in the doorway. He gave the guards a mock kiss, then winked at them. "Digital Army!" someone shouted,"Get them!" The Krakkan Army charged out with their Digimon right behind them.  
  
Davis's group ran down the streets of the city. Looking over their shoulders, they saw the group of soldiers running towards them. There were three Mojyamons, but two had Megadramons, which were now firing at them.  
  
"Davis!" Cody said,"How does this help us create a diversion?"  
  
"There are only five of them," Davis said,"They're going to need backup and while everyone's chasing us, Matt will be free to plant the charges."  
  
"But I don't see any reinforcements," Ken said, looking around on Stingmon's hands.  
  
"There they are!" Mina said, running along side her Meramon,"They're closing in."  
  
Davis's group could see that there was a squadron of Tankmon and their human partners catching up with the Mojyamons. "I think we're in trouble now," Yuri said.  
  
"No," Davis said, "This is just what we needed. Now they're focused on us, not the others!"  
  
"Darkside Attack!"  
  
The Digital Army turned their heads just in time to see two missiles explode into the ground, separating Davis and Ken from the rest of their group. Exveemon and Stingmon stopped short and turned around. All they could see was a cloud of smoke rising into the air. "Oh no!" Stingmon said,"Are they...?"  
  
The two Digidestined heard a fierce gust of wind. They saw that the two Megadramons were closing in on them. "We've got to hope they're all right," Davis said,"because we've got to get out of here!"  
  
The two Megadramons and their human partners were on the tails of Exveemon and Stingmon. "Davis," Ken said,"How about we show these two what our Digimon are capable of?"  
  
"I agree," Davis said,"Exveemon, show them maneuver 3 dash 0."  
  
"You too, Stingmon," Ken said.  
  
The two Digimon flew up into the air so quickly that the two Megadramons couldn't follow them fast enough. Exveemon and Stingmon did a flip in the air and landed behind the Megadramons. Grabbing their tails, they sent the two crashing into each other.  
  
"K.O." Davis said, watching the two Megadramons and their human partners crash into the ground.  
  
"Now what do we do?" Ken asked.  
  
Davis put a hand to his chin, he pondered for a moment than said,"Do you think those uniforms would fit us?"  
  
  
Matt's group stood nervously inside of the catwalk overlooking the giant computer core of the castle. The floor of the room was covered with large computers, with giant wires shooting up into the walls of the circular chamber. Matt stood on the catwalk that connected one side of the ceiling to the other. He turned to his group, Sora, T.K., Michael, Anna, and Lou. "Okay," he whispered,"We've got to set those charges. Let's hurry."  
  
Anna jumped onto her Unimon and helped everyone down to the floor of the giant computer room. She had already brought Matt, Sora, and Michael to the ground, and was heading back up for Lou and T.K., when a guard with a Numemon walked onto the catwalk from the opposite ceiling door. The guard saw T.K., and made his way towards him.   
  
"T.K.!" Lou shouted,"Look out!" Lou's Tortomon fired a spike from his back that sent the Numemon and the guard back through the door, yelling all the way.  
  
"Great," Matt said, "Forget the charges, we've got to get out of here!"  
  
They were about to run out the doors, when a hundred soldiers came charging through the doors, surrounding them.   
  
Matt sighed. "Just great."   
  
One of the Krakkan soldiers came walking forward. He had a Leomon with him. "Ah," he said,"Yamato Ishida. Greetings."  
  
"And you are...?" Matt asked.  
  
"I am Nerez of the Ice Clan," he said,"And you, your younger brother, your girlfriend, the American, the Native American, and the Russian are my prisoners!"  
  
Matt growled. "The others will break us out."  
  
"Oh," Nerez said,"Do you mean Joe, Cody, Mina and Yuri? They're all ready our prisoners."  
  
Sora breathed in quickly,"No."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Things were not looking good at that point. Matt, Sora, T.K., Michael, Anna, Lou, Joe, Cody, Mina and Yuri were Krakka's prisoners. Me and the rest of Tai's group didn't know what was going on at this point. We still thought everything was going on as planed. The only hoped our captive friends had was in Davis and Ken.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Davis and Ken walked inside the castle's war room. Both were wearing the green uniforms of the Krakkan Army. They had their caps over their faces, hoping that the shadows would keep them from being recognized. It had worked so far.  
  
"Well," Davis whispered,"I guess this is where the military is run."  
  
"Yeah," Ken said,"But, where are our friends behind held?"  
  
"We need to find out," Davis said,"And break them out."  
  
"And I need to get to a radio and tell Tai about the change in plans."  
  
"Look," Davis said, mentioning to the center of the room,"Minos is here."  
  
"Great," Ken said,"Now what?"  
  
So far, no one in the war room had noticed that Davis and Ken were standing there with their Digimon. The two disguised Digidestined stared around, nervously. They needed to find where the prison ward was, but they didn't know where to look.  
  
"Hey, you two!" they heard someone shouted. They ignored the command. "Hey!"  
  
Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed Davis and Ken. "When your commanding officer calls you," a soldier shouted,"You'd better listen!"  
  
The soldier that was holding Davis and Ken spun them around. They faced a large, muscular man with pure white hair. He was wearing an extra large shirt, but the buttons still looked like they were about to pop off at any moment. "Lord Minos has addressed you!" he told Davis and Ken.  
  
Bizzard brought them before the leader of the Krakkan Army. "I apologize for these two," Bizzard said, bowing slightly.  
  
Minos stared at Davis and Ken, strangely. "I have never....." then realization dawned on his face.  
  
"Great!" Ken whispered,"Bye bye bluff."  
  
"Security alert, Bizzard!" Minos shouted,"Digital Army in the castle!"  
  
Everyone in the war room stopped their tasks and jumped up. "Shoot!" Davis shouted, he took out his Digivice,"Veemon, we need..AHHH!"  
  
Ken turned to his side in time to see Davis fall flat on his face. "Davis, what AHHH!"  
  
After Ken fell to the ground also, Bizzard put his stun blaster back in his holster. "That's two more of the Digital Army. Twelve down, seven to go."  
  
to be continued......  
  
  
  
I know things are going slow now, but they will reach a turning point in the next chapter. You think you know who Tai is, think again! The mystery of his birthmark is going to be revealed. Plus, a secret mission that only Tai and Kari went on will come back to haunt them.  
  
Now, this is just a little preview of something that's coming up, just to perk your curiosity.  
  
Preview..  
  
"Matt!" Sora cried, happily running to him,"Thank heavens you're safe! I thought you were dead!"  
  
Matt turned to her and she stopped short. She stared at his face. His eyes were hard and cold. His sky blue eyes were now blue eyes of ice. The normal eyes that held such love and affection towards Sora were now emotionless.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I stared at Matt. Everything about him was different, from his body movements to his clothes, but it was his eyes that scared me the most. They were gone of all emotion. They were cold and distant. I could tell Sora was scared, but, what scared me the most was that Matt's eyes, his umimotional, cold eyes, now matched my brothers. Tai and Matt had the same eyes.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sora felt her spine turn to ice as she stared at him. Something was different, she knew it. She started to cautiously approach him, when he jumped forward and backhanded her into the ground. "So much for the Amazon bitch!" he said with a grin.  
  
Everyone was completely surprised. They were frozen solid with shock, everyone, except for Tai. The Digital Army leader was in front of Matt in a heart beat. "Matt!" he shouted,"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Matt didn't answer him. He just pulled his fist back and pounded Tai in the eye. Tai staggered back. He stared at Matt through a swelling eye. "Matt," he said,"I'll give you one last chance to tell us what you're doing."  
  
Matt's eyes remained cold as he spoke. "I am here for the Elemental Stone. Give it to me now, and no one gets hurt."  
  
"No," Sora thought, her hand rubbing against her sore cheek," Matt, no."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tai demanded,"Why are you after the Elemental Stones?"  
  
"If you stand in my way, you will be sorry," Matt said.  
  
"Fine," Tai said,"You have proven to me that you have betrayed us. I will not allow you to claim this stone!"  
  
Matt smiled wickedly. "Let's see what you've got!" 


	4. First Turning Point

Okay, I hate Sorato, so this story will turn out Taiora. I put the Sorato in the story for two reasons, the first, is so I can vent through the narrator, Kari, about the Sorato in the series and the second reason is so Tai will be emotional shattered, and he will move towards another Digidestined girl. That act between the two of them will have major, catastrophic consequences, and it will also make Sora jealous, Heh heh. If you've read the first two chapters, then you know who she is.  
  
  
Part 4: Turning Point  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Okay, Tai split us into three teams on our quest to rescue Mimi. Davis's group discovered that Krakka is mining for objects called 'Elemental Stones." They were then taken captive, as was Matt's team. Meanwhile, Tai's team discovered a young runaway Krakkan girl named Mora. Catherine took an immediate disliking to her, as did I. We can't worry about that now, though, because a mission to rescue Mimi, has turned into a major prison break.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The war room of the Krakkan Empire was calm for the first time in days. Seated on his General throne, Minos nodded his approval. In front of him was his two commanders, the young, but powerful Nerez, and his Digimon Leomon, and the massive warrior Bizzard with his Digimon partner Machinedramon. Minos's Digimon, Skull Satanmon, was by his human partner's side.  
  
A technician ran up to Minos and saluted him. "Lord Minos, here is the printout you requested, sir!"  
  
Minios nodded and took the paper. He glanced over it, then looked at Nerez and Bizzard. "This is the a.p.b. that we have sent out, as well as the wanted posters. Let me tell you what is on it. 'Attention, be on the lookout for a group of alien Digidestined. These Digidestined hail from a hostile planet called Earth. Usually, this group of Digidestineds are separated, scattered all over the Earth, but, they have banded together to form the Digital Army. We have apprehended a large number of their members: Davis, Ken, Joe, Cody, Mina,Yuri. Matt, T.K., Michael, Anna, Lou, and Sora. Remaining at large are: Kari, Steve, Catherine, Mina, Yolie, Izzy, and the Digital Army leader, Tai."  
  
Minos put the paper down. "A strike force to be reckoned with. I want them found and captured, now! Lucifer is going to return soon, I do not want the Digital Army, even one of their members, roaming the city where they can do damage. Find them now!"  
  
  
  
Inside the castle, the captive members of the Digital Army were being lead to their cells. They walked down a green hall with black doors that had small, cell like windows. The guards were all partnered with Starmons, that were ready to attack should one of the prisoners attempt to escape. The Digital Army was lined up along side the cell doors, when they saw a head appear through one of the small windows. "Guys!"  
  
"Mimi!" everyone said.  
  
"Y-you all came to rescue me?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," Matt said,"Or more like 'visit' now."  
  
The cell doors opened and the captive Digidestined were thrown in; Matt and Sora in one, T.K. and Anna in another. Davis and Ken shared one, as did Joe and Cody, and Mina and Yuri. Michael was thrown in with Mimi.  
  
"Enjoy your stay," they heard the head guard stay," Lady Krake will be with here to 'examine' you shortly."  
  
Michael stared at Mimi. She was sitting at the front of the bed with her back against the far wall. Everything about her was still the same, but she seemed so different. "Mimi," he said,"Are you okay?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes, I-I'm okay. I just wish that Palmon was here."  
  
"We didn't even tell her," Michael said, sighing,"We figured that it would be better than trying to have her come along. Without you near her, she really can't fight, so....Mimi, I'm sorry."  
  
"What for?" she asked, surprised.  
  
"This is all my fault. I...I should have stopped Azuna on earth, then she wouldn't have captured you, and we wouldn't all be here now."  
  
"Michael," Mimi said, placing a hand on his shoulder,"Its not your fault."  
  
He nodded, closing his eyes as he did.  
  
"Besides," Mimi said, smiling slightly,"Apparently, I am the Princess of Krakka, it would have caught up with me eventually."  
  
"Yeah," Michael laughed,"All those times you told me you were a Digiworld Princess, and it finally comes true. Why do they want you anyway?"  
  
"Well," she said,"From what I was able to pick up from the guards, Krakka is mining for these things called 'Elemental Stones." Now, supposedly, if you get all eight, you take them to a temple, and you get some kind of super power of something, but, only the royalty of Krakka knows where it is, and..."  
  
"....You're the last surviving member of the exiled royal family," Michael said,"We can't let Krakka get those stones. They could move and conquer the entire Digital World. Where is this temple, Mimi?"  
  
"That's the thing Minos and the others don't believe," she said,"I don't know where it is and they're getting more agitated. Their emperor, Lucifer, will be returning any time now, and if they don't get the location from me by then......"  
  
"Don't worry," Michael said,"Tai is still out there. He'll come after us."  
  
Mimi nodded. Then she cringed slightly. "Lady Krake is here."  
  
Michael turned around just in time to see a head of black hair walk by the cell window. "Who is that?" Michael asked.  
  
"Krakka's computer expert and mystic," Mimi said,"She's the reason your Digimon can't digivolve and why they're so weak they can't even talk, much less attack."  
  
Michael looked down where he saw Betamon lying on the floor, hardly able to open his eyes. "How?" he asked.  
  
"She built some sort of device that anyone without a special chip in their bodies is affected by. She is a witch, but why is she here?"  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Maria was the first one to discover the flyers. A group of Airdramon had dropped them as they flew overhead. We knew that Krakka had two out of our three groups. It was now up to us to save the day, luckily, we had one of the best leading us. Tai had a secret weapon, one we didn't think Krakka knew about yet, the strongest Mega Digimon in the Digital Army. Although we didn't know it at the time, my brother had another ace up his sleeve, something that saved our lives later...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tai stood in the center of the warehouse watching his small team. Izzy was shoving as much of their electrical equipment as he could fit into his backpack before strapping it onto Maria's Centarumon. Steve and Yolei were packing their bombs and ammunitions, Kari and Catherine were helping the others. Their newest member, Mora, was standing silently in the corner, unsure of what to do.  
  
"Okay guys," Tai spoke,"Sora briefed us about the dampener fields that keep the Digimon from Digivolving inside the castle as well as the mind readers that Krakka possess. By now they will have brain scanned her and the rest of our friends and discovered our location. We've got to hurry and get out of here."  
  
"What then?" Yolei asked.  
  
"We sneak into the castle where we will plan our biggest break out ever."  
  
"Tai," Kari said,"This is our only break out."  
  
"Whatever," Tai said, adjusting the black brace on his arm that kept his birthmark hidden. "We've got to get the others back," he thought,"Krakka knows about the charges that Matt's group set when they read their minds, but Ken and I alone know about the secret weapons in our Digivices, and hopefully the hidden device in his watch will scramble his brain patters so Krakka's mind readers receive false information."  
  
"Okay," Tai said,"Let's move out!"  
  
  
Lady Krake was a woman with jet black hair that hung straight from her head, a long nose, and pointed teeth. She was partnered with a Sorcerymon. A Digimon that resembled a Bakemon with a witches hat. She had just finished reading Ken's mind, and, having found all the information she needed, Davis and Ken thought she was going to leave, but instead, she began to chat.  
  
"Tell me," she said, talking to Ken,"Do you ever feel strange?"  
  
"In what way?" he asked,"I've had a lot of strange things happen to me, is that what you mean?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, what I mean is, have you ever felt as though someone was 'pulling' you somewhere, as though you were being, 'called'?"  
  
"Yes," Davis said,"Sometimes, when I enter the Digiworld, I feel a very small...something, in my mind, some sort of feeling when I walk in a certain direction, or pass a certain area."  
  
Krake nodded. "How about dreams? Any hallucinations?"  
  
"Yes," Ken said, closing his eyes, "I..I have nightmares about....about a temple...."  
  
"What's inside this 'temple'?" Krake asked.  
  
"Eight alters," Davis said, his eyes already closed,"Arranged in a octagon... and..there's a man there, he's got a feeling of evil about him."  
  
"But they're something else too," Ken said, his eyes still closed,"Something v-very p-powerful. I-it hurts, something is buried underneath the temple!...a...evil...its pure evil...."  
  
"Thank you," Krake said, standing up,"That will be all."  
  
She walked out of the cell, and waited until the guard shut the door before she walked to the next cell. The guard opened it, and she walked inside where she saw Matt and Sora sitting on the bed. "Who are you?" Sora asked.  
  
"I am the Lady Krake," she said, sitting down on the only chair in the room," And I have a few questions to ask you."  
  
"What about?" Matt asked.  
  
"Tell me," she said, leaning back in the chair,"have you ever felt as though someone was 'pulling' you somewhere, as though you were being, 'called'?"  
  
  
A few floors down, in a red hallway, a ventilation shaft covering along the wall was kicked open. Tai's group slithered out into the hallway.. "You guys stay in there," Tai said into the open hole,"You're too weak to help us anyway."  
  
Their Digimon reluctantly agreed, and Izzy slid the covering back in place.  
  
"Where are we?" Steve asked, looking down the bare red hallway. Every few feet, another hall intersected perpendicular to the hall they were in. Along the hall walls were steel doors.   
  
"The prison section?" Maria asked.  
  
"No," Mora said,"This is the science wing."  
  
"What are those steel doors for?" Yolei asked.  
  
"I'm assuming in case something escapes," Izzy said.  
  
Everyone shivered. "I guess we'd better move," Tai said,"Luckily Mora was able to guide us through the ventilation systems and find us a way in, but don't get cocky."  
  
Kari took two steps, then cried out in pain. She dropped to the ground, and started clutching her head.  
  
"Kari?" Tai spun around. He saw his little sister lying on the floor,"Kari, what's wrong?"  
  
"What iz ze matter?" Catherine asked, very motherly.  
  
"It hurts...."Kari moaned, hugging her head,"It hurts so bad....make it stop...please, make it stop!"  
  
The others were unsure of how to help her. They knew Kari was in trouble, something unseen was hurting her, but what was it.  
  
"Kari," Tai said, firmly, trying with all his might to keep calm,"We can't help you unless you tell us what it wrong."  
  
"Its hurts!" she moaned,"It hurts so bad! Tai, make it stop, please, make it stop!"  
  
Her older brother was starting to lose his cool. "Kari," he said, anxiety in his voice,"I can't unless you tell me what's hurting you."  
  
"Its here," she said, clutching her head, squeezing her brown hair,"Tai's its here!"  
  
"What's here?" he asked, worried that his sister was starting to become delirious. "Kari, whats.......oh no!"  
  
He quickly stood up, recognition on his face. He spun around the hall, looking at the doors in all direction.  
  
"Tai?" Mora asked.  
  
"Listen," Tai said, breathing very fast,"Catherine, stay with Kari, the rest of you, split up and search every room."  
  
"What are we searching for?" Maria asked.  
  
"You'll know it when you see it," Tai said,"Now move!"  
  
They started running down the hall, hitting the green switch next to the door, sliding them open, when a guard walked into the hall they were in. He didn't have his Digimon with him, but he did possess a silver gun.  
  
"You there!" he ordered,"Stop, or I will shoot!"  
  
The Digital Army stopped in their tracks. "Now, turn around and come this way," the guard ordered, pointing his weapon towards them. They started walking to him, when Mora suddenly charged forward.  
  
"Mora, don't!" Tai said.  
  
The newest member of the Digital Army was in front of the Krakkan soldier before he could blink. She quickly brought her leg up and completed a roundhouse, her foot connecting to the guards head, sending him flying into an adjacent metal door.  
  
Tai and the others watched in awe as the guard slid down to the floor. "He-he's out cold," Izzy said in disbelief.  
  
"Nice work!" Tai said, congratulating Mora,"Well done."  
  
Steve ran over and picked up the gun that the guard dropped. "I'd better get rid of him before he wakes up," he thought. He reached over and pressed the green switch next to the metal door that knocked the guard out. When the door opened, Steve was going to slide the guard inside, but what he saw in that room stopped him cold. "Tai," he said,"I-I think I found what you were looking for."  
  
Tai was there in a second. He gasped when he looked inside the room. The room was completely bare except for a large, glass cylinder, resembling a closed test tube. At the bottom of the cylinder was a set of wires that ran out to the walls of the room. Inside the cylinder was a small, round creature with black wings. The wires ran up the inside of the cylinder and connected to the creature. "Yup," Tai said,"That's it."  
  
"Is that a Demidevimon?" Steve asked.  
  
Tai nodded. "Yes. Steve," he said, swallowing hard, without taking his eyes off of the cylinder," I want you to take that gun and blast it."  
  
"What?" Steve asked, confused.  
  
"Kill it," Tai said,"Blow it up. Destroy it! What are you waiting for?!"  
  
"Tai," Steve protested,"Its a living Digimon, I can't kill it."  
  
Tai turned to him. "You have no idea what that thing is capable of!" he shouted, "Destroy it now, that's an order!"  
  
Steve took a deep breath and brought the barrel of the gun up to the cylinder. He was about to fire, when both of them heard a loud nose behind them. Tai and him spun around and saw that there was a group of soldiers standing there. "Steve," Tai said, softly,"Put the gun down."  
  
Steve dropped the gun. "A very smart move, Mr. Kamiya," one of the soldiers said. Even though his was outnumber, even though he might be killed, Tai's temper got control of him. He jumped forward, hand extended. "Minos!" he shouted.  
  
He tackled Minos to the ground, and as he did, his black arm brace got caught on the door frame, ripping it off and exposing his birth mark. Tai didn't care though, all he wanted to do was destroy Minos.  
  
The leader of the Krakkan Army laughed as Tai wrestled him to the ground. "Are you challenging me?" Minos asked.  
  
"Of course!" Tai said, as Minos kicked him up.  
  
Minos jumped up and the two of them stared each other down for a second. The guards all ready had the others and were moving in, ready to apprehend Tai, but he jumped forward and went to punch Minos. Minos jumped back and Tai's fist missed. It flew to the left, bringing his forearm right in front of Minos's eyes.  
  
Minos kicked Tai in the stomach and sent him staggering back. Minos started laughing again.  
  
"What?" Tai asked,"Why do you keep laughing." He then noticed that Minos's eyes were resting on the unusual mark on Tai's right forearm.  
  
"What?!" he shouted,"Its just a birthmark! Its nothing to laugh at!"  
  
"No, no," Minos said,"You misunderstand. I am not laughing at that."  
  
"Then what are you laughing at?" Tai growled.  
  
"The irony," Minos laughed.  
  
"What?" Tai asked.  
  
"Here, let me show you." Minos reached to his right arm. He grabbed the end of his sleeve and rolled it up, revealing his forearm. When Tai saw Minos's forearm, his eyes bulged.  
  
"W-What?" Tai asked.  
  
"Tai," Catherine said, struggling against the guards that held her and the rest of the Digital Army tight,"He-he haz ze same mark as you."  
  
There was no denying it. Minos had the exact same square mark with lines emerging from the center in all directions. Exactly the same. "I...it can't be!" Tai said,"You have the same birthmark as me!"  
  
"Its not a birthmark," Minos said,"Its a tattoo."  
  
"W-what do you mean?" Tai asked, in complete shock.  
  
"Everyone in Lucifer's Army has that tattoo. You are one of us Tai. You are a Digital Soldier."  
  
"No," Tai said, backing up,"It can't be!"  
  
"It is," Minos said,"There were three clans that made up Lucifer's Army: the War Clan, the Amazon Clan, and the Ice Clan. Now, the War Clan was completely wiped out, the Amazon Clans are all female warriors, which means, you are from the Ice Clan, like myself. You are one of us...brother!"  
  
"No," Tai said, totally out of it,"I...I'm one of Lucifer's Army?" He was so shocked, that he didn't even notice Minos's punch directly in the nose, blacking him out.  
  
  
  
When he opened his eyes again, the first thing he noticed was that he was clamped to the wall. His arms was at his side, held tight like his waist, and ankles, by a metal bar. It was a round room, with the rest of the Digital Army, including their Digimon, suspended around the walls, at least a foot between each of them. Looking down, he saw the top of someone's head, there was another row where more of his friends where being held, then came the floor. In the center of the room was a large square glass tower.  
  
"Tai!" he heard Kari shout,"You're awake."  
  
Tai looked down and to the right. He saw his sister suspended between Michael and Lou. "Kari, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah," she said,"I soon as I got away from that science wing, I started to feel better."  
  
"Tai," Maria called him. Tai looked back towards his row. She was the next one to the left, her Centarumon was attached by chains to a small platform, while everyone else, except for Anna's Unimon, had their feet dangling."What happened back there with Minos?" she asked.  
  
Tai sighed. "I...I'm one of Lucifer's soldiers, that's what Minos said."  
  
"What?!" everyone in the room asked.  
  
"How?" Yuri asked. He was in Tai's row, next to Maria.  
  
"My birthmark, Minos had the same one. Wait....." he scanned the room, when he couldn't find Sora in his row, or the bottom one, he looked up. He caught a sight of bare legs and quickly shot his head down.  
  
"Sorry Catherine," he thought to the person suspended above him, slightly turning red,"I didn't mean to look up your dress."  
  
Then he heard Sora's voice. Being more careful this time, Tai looked up and to the left. He saw Sora suspended above Maria. "Tai," she asked,"Y-you're one of Lucifer's Digital Soldiers?"  
  
He nodded."Yeah, Minos said that's what this tattoo is for. Why don't you have one?"  
  
"I did," she said,"But I got it removed when I arrived on Earth. I was only four, so I didn't remember what it looked like. If I did, I would have been able to tell you about yours. Tai, if you are a Digital Soldier, than that means you were born here, in Krakka, like I was."  
  
"But..." he said,"I..I was born on Earth. I wasn't adopted."  
  
"Tai," Izzy said. Tai turned his head. Izzy was above him and to the right, the next person over from Catherine, "Remember, before Mimi was captured, we found that weird chart in your father's hidden files? The one about Mimi?"  
  
"Yeah," he said, a little annoyed,"What does that have to do with this?"  
  
"Wait," Michael said,"What computer files?"  
  
"After Tai's father disappeared," Izzy said,"Tai discovered that Mr. Kamiya had files that were protected by a password. I deciphered the password and we were able to open it. It was a spreadsheet that contained periodic dates, and locations of Mimi. We had no idea why, but, in light of what Tai just discovered about himself, maybe your hypothesis was correct Tai."  
  
"What hypothesis?" he asked.  
  
"That Mimi is your twin sister."  
  
The room fell silent. Everyone that could stared at Tai. "What?" he asked.  
  
"You know," Michael said,"He does, sort of look like Mimi."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tai shouted,"I don't look anything like Mimi."  
  
"Tai," Steve asked. He was directly across from Tai, but he couldn't see him because of the tower in the middle,"What was that Digimon that we found."  
  
Tai sighed. "It is a Digimon partner for an evil Digidestined named Eiri. A few months after we beat Apocalymon, Genai called me. There was a very powerful enemy that was threatening the Digital World. The only person I could get to come with me was Kari, everyone else was away.  
  
When we arrived in the Digital World, we followed a trail of destruction and death across the Digital World. When we finally caught up with the source, what we found a powerful adult, Digidestined named Eiri. His Digimon partner was that Demiveemon in the science wing. I knew it was him because when we first encountered Eiri, the same thing happened to Kari as before. The pure evil of Eiri and his Digimon was too much for her. Eiri said he wanted the rule the Digital World. Kari and I fought him and barely succeeded."  
  
"Did- did you kill him?" Mora asked. She was above and across from Catherine.  
  
"No," Tai said,"He committed suicide rather than face defeat. We thought his Digimon had died with his human partner, but, I guess not."  
  
Suddenly, the glass tower in the center of the room light up, there was a line of static, then everyone realized that the towers was just a bunch of t.v. screens piled on top of each other and in a triangle. On a few of the screens, they could see Davis, T.K., and their Digimon in some sort of arena, and on the rest was a picture of Matt and Gabumon strapped to a table with all sorts of strange devices inches from them.  
  
"Matt!" Sora cried,"Oh Matt."  
  
Tai started to feel his heart started to shatter even more.  
  
"Hello, Digital Army," a voice sounded through the room and over the t.v.  
  
"Minos!" Tai shouted.  
  
"That is correct," the voice boomed,"Now, I know that you're probably bored, so I thought I would provide some live entertainment. You see, in one room, I have put T.K. and Davis in an arena. I've done some studying on your group, you see. No matter how they try to hide it, these two, truly do not like each other. Could it be because of rejected love towards both of them from Kari Kamiya, or is it something deeper? I wonder. I would have loved to put Tai and Matt together, but, Tai, you were out cold, and, that would give Matt an unfair advantage, so, I just put Matt in a torture chamber. He will be slowly tortured for our enjoyment. Now, I hope you enjoy the show."  
  
"Minos!" Tai shouted,"Just you wait! Your hour is coming! Just you wait!"  
  
Inside of the arena, Krake had disabled the 'weakening' feild, which allowed Patamon and Veemon to digivolve. Both Digimon had collars around their necks. Davis and T.K. had the same thing.  
  
Both sides just stared at each, when, suddenly, Angemon charged forward and started attacking. "Davis!" T.K. shouted,"I can't control him, he's attacking by himself!"  
  
"I know," Davis said,"Exveemon is doing the same thing. It must be those collars."  
  
"Than what's to stop them from doing the same thing to us?" T.K. asked, running his hand along the metal bar around his neck.  
  
Their Digimon started fighting each other with a flurry of punches and kicks. "'Don't like each other,'" Davis thought,"You've got that right, Minos, but, it isn't because of Kari, it use to be, but, not anymore. Its because of Sora. Its because T.K. is taking Matt's side, and I'm taking Tai's. The hate that appeared between Matt and Tai because of Sora has only made T.K. and my dislike greater."  
  
Davis felt the device around his neck start to glow. He saw T.K. charging towards him,"So much so that T.K. isn't even trying to fight it, he's out for blood, but" Davis thought, charging forward,"So am I!"  
  
"No!" Kari said, watching T.K. and Davis fight each other over the t.v.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I didn't know what to feel. Sure, I felt the physical pain of the bars around my hands and feet, but, inside, I was totally confused. In one short hour, everything I thought I knew had been turned upside down. My bro-I..I don't even know if he really is my brother, uh, Tai is a Digital Soldier, he's just like Minos and Lucifer. He was born here, in Krakka. My father had been keeping track of Mimi as she grew up. Is that because she's Tai's twin sister? And now the greatest evil that Tai and I faced is back. Eiri is back. I thought Tai defeated him, but....and what about these Elemental Stones that Krakka is after?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On the t.v.'s the Digital Army watched as Matt was slowly tortured, sharp needles piercing his skin, white hot bars branding his arms, and ropes around his feet and legs stretching him apart.  
  
T.K. and Davis were fighting more aggressively than their Digimon. T.K. brought his fist up underneath Davis's chin, sending him backwards. T.K. ran over to finish him off, but Davis brought his foot up, nailing T.K. in the stomach.  
  
"How much longer can they go on like that?" Lou asked.  
  
"They're killing each other," Anna said, her voice quivering.  
  
"We need to get out of here," Steve said.  
  
"Wait," Tai said,"What time is it?"  
  
"About five o'clock," Michael said," why?"  
  
"How close to five?" Ken asked.  
  
Michael strained his neck to see the watch on his wrist. "Ten seconds to five," he said.  
  
"Great, we'll be out soon, " Tai said,"Five...four....three...two...one."  
  
The Digivice around his belt suddenly started glowing brightly, filling the room with an intense light. When it was over, everyone had a strange look on their face. "What was that?" Sora asked.  
  
"Something Ken develop for us," Tai said,"After Sora told us about Krake, I had Ken place this device into my Digivice. We didn't tell you because of Krake's Sorcerymon. They can read minds. That's why we had the timer, so it wouldn't be discovered until we needed it. Now, Mina..."  
  
"I am up here, Tai."  
  
Tai looked up over the tower in the middle. Mina was on the top row, directly across from Catherine. "Mina, shift so that your Digivice is pointed towards me, and I'll do the same."  
  
Mina did as she was ordered. As soon as the two Digivices came in contact with one another, Tai's Digivice shot a beam of light across the room and into Mina's. Mina's Mearamon started to glow with a bright light. After the lights faded, Tai said. "Your Mearamon is recharged. Have him burn through his bonds, then free the rest of us."  
  
A short time later, the Digital Army was free. They cluttered together on the floor of the room, near the door. "Okay," Tai said, rubbing his arms,"There's Davis and T.K. to be rescued. We've got to hurry. Mora, can you take us to that room?"  
  
"I'll try," she said.  
  
"That's the best we can do," Tai said,"Alright, let's go!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As we ran down the halls of the Krakka Castle, I couldn't help but wonder how Tai was feeling. The revelation that he was born in Krakka hasn't fased him. Or has it. I was always afraid that he held too much inside, now I know he does. I can only shudder at what would happen if that was released.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eventually, the Digital Army made it to the room where Matt, Davis, T.K. and their Digimon were trapped. It was a small stadium like area where Davis and T.K. were battling. Kari was the one that jumped in between them. "Kari!" T.K. shouted,"Get out of here!"  
  
"Move it!" Davis said,"You're going to get killed."  
  
"No," Kari said, standing firmly between both of them,"I won't. Fight the rings that are making you do this. You have the power, do it!"  
  
On the other side of the room, some of the Digital Army was running towards Matt. Sora jumped in his torture room and Biyomon destroyed the devices that would have eventually killed him. Matt fell into Sora's waiting arms. "Well," Matt said, weakly,"You're a sight for sore eyes."  
  
"I'll see you home," Sora said, lightly kissing him,"We've got a wedding to prepare for."  
  
On the top of the walls, Tai looked at the two of them, a sad, distant look in his eyes. "Its over," he said to himself,"I don't have a chance with her."  
  
"Tai!" Joe shouted,"We've got trouble!"  
  
Tai shot his head to the left. Standing at the door was Minos and Skull Satanmon."You've escaped, I see," Minos said,"But, you will never leave this city alive!"  
  
to be continued...... 


	5. Escape

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Last time, Tai's group planned a rescue for Mimi and the other two group. We entered the castle and I immediately fell ill. In the science lab was a Demidevimon in suspended animation. It belonged to a Digidestined that Tai and I faced, and barely defeated. Tai was about to destroy it when Minos arrived. He revealed that he had the same birthmark as Tai, Tai was a Digital Soldier, he was born here in Krakka. Now, we are ready to free ourselves from Krakka and find the Elemental Stones.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part 5: Escape  
  
The Digital Army stood, staring down Minos. The leader of the Krakkan Army laughed. "You've escaped, I see, but, you will never leave this city alive!"  
  
"I don't think so!" Tai shouted, stepping in front of the other members of the Digital Army.  
  
Tai and Minos stared each other down. "Is this a challenge, then?" Minos asked.  
  
Tai nodded. "Yes, you and me, right here, right now!"  
  
"Tai," Davis said,"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes," he said,"Go and get the Elemental Stone of Earth that Krakka found and Mimi, but get Mimi first, understand? She's more important than some stone."  
  
"R-Right," Davis said, nodding. He turned to the rest of the Digital Army,"Let's go!"  
  
The Digital Army wished their leader luck as they ran through the open door. Tai smiled slightly as he saw his sister leading the way. If anything should happen to him, she would become a perfect leader. He had been training her to be a leader scince they discovered she was the Eight Child. He knew that she would make him very proud.  
  
"If you're ready," Minos said, clenching his fist,"Let's get this over with."  
  
"As you wish," Tai said. He reached for his Digivice. He then mentioned to Skull Satanmon. "Should they fight as Ultimates?"  
  
Minos nodded. "Agreed."  
  
"Okay Agumon," Tai said,"Let's bring Metalgreymon to the fight."  
  
"Agumon digivolve to Greymon!"  
  
"Greymon digivolve to Metalgreymon!"  
  
The two Ultimate Digimon stared each other down. Skull Satanmon was the first to strike. He jumped up and slashed Metalgreymon's chin with his staff. Metalgreymon counted by bringing his metal arm down and smashing Skull Satanmon into the ground.  
  
"You're strong," Skull Satanmon said, rising to his feet,"I'll give you that, but that alone won't save you!"  
  
Metalgreymon charged forward and sent Skull Satanmon into the wall. It crumbled under the pressure and both combatants fell outside the castle.  
  
  
  
In the prison wing of the castle, the guards were standing standing at every door, even though the only one occupied was the first one. The six guards each had a Numemon, that were ready to attack should trouble arrive.  
  
And arrive it did. The guards heard a female voice shout out,"Pummel Peck!" Each of the Numemon were hit by a small bird and sent hurdling down the hall. When the guards turned their heads to see what had attacked them, they caught the fists of Davis, Ken, Matt, Steve, Lou, and Yuri in their faces.  
  
"Nice work," Catherine told her Digimon.,"You sent zose slimy creatures down for ze count."  
  
Matt reached down and grabbed the keys off of one of the guards belt. "Michael, get Mimi out."  
  
Michael caught the keys. "With pleasure," he said. He slid the key into the first door and opened it. Mimi fell out and happily grasped Michael around the back of his neck.  
  
"Michael!" she cried,"You saved me!"  
  
Michael started to blush. "Well, actually, Catherine was the one who got rid of the guards."  
  
Mimi nearly dropped Michael as she ran over to Catherine. "Thank you so much," Mimi said, hugging her,"I know we aren't friends, but I hope we can be!"  
  
"Uh....sure," Catherine said, a little wary.  
  
"Enough of this," Davis said,"We've got to get that Elemental Stone of Earth, quickly!"  
  
"He's right," Kari said, running to the end of the hall,"Let's move! Come on!"  
  
"I think we might be able to get out easier down by the science wing," Mora said.  
  
Kari shivered. "I-I don't know if I'll be able to go through there again."  
  
"Yez you will," Catherine said,"I'll make zure you are okay."  
  
"We all will," Sora said.  
  
Kari growled at her. She didn't need Sora's help. "Okay," Kari said,"That's where we're going."  
  
With Mora and her Blossumon leading the way, the Digital Army stormed through the Krakka Castle. "Its curious," Izzy said.  
  
"What's wrong?" Cody asked.  
  
"Well," Izzy said,"Its just that, why haven't we met any soldiers yet, or sounded any alarms?"  
  
"Oh, we've hit alarms," Mora's Blossumon said,"You can bet on that. As for the soldiers, they're probably all waiting outside for us, letting us think we're okay."  
  
"Then when we leave," Matt said,"We'll have to move fast!"  
  
The rest of the journey was made in silence. Soon, the Digital Army had reached the red hallways of the science wing. When they reached it, they soon became aware why there wasn't any Krakka Soldiers after them. "Oh my..." Mimi said, placing a hand over her mouth.   
  
All over the floor and walls were bodies, dead bodies. Dead humans, and dead Digimon, all piled one top of another. The Digital Army, now much slower, made their way through the bodies. "Who could have done this?"Mina asked.  
  
A thought suddenly flashed through Steve's mind. He ran over the bodies and towards a door. He took a deep breath and pushed the green switch by the door. When the metal door opened, he gasped and took a step back. "Uh, K-Kari, you're going to want to see this."  
  
Kari ran over and looked inside the room. She gasped as well. "It...gone." she said, completely in shock,"Eiri's Digimon is gone." The giant cylinder that held the Demidevimon of the most evil Digidestined of them all, was gone.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I couldn't believe what was happening. We came here just to free Mimi, and free the Krakka Empire from Lucifer's grasp. A simple mission, so what went wrong?  
Scince this mission began, our world has fallen apart. Mimi and Sora were born here, and so was Tai. We have no idea who Tai really is, all we have for his true past is the mark of Lucifer's Digital Soldiers. And Tai and Mimi might be twins, because my father had been keeping track of Mimi's location through the years on earth.  
As if that wasn't bad enough, the greatest enemy that Tai and I have ever faced is back, and Krakka is trying to conquer the entire Digital World through Elemental Stones. We've got to stop them, but, only one thought was going through my mind at that point.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Kari looked at the guards. "Did, he do this? Was Eiri here? Or, did Krakka free his Demidevimon? Oh, Tai is not going to like this."  
  
"Speaking of which," Maria said,"We've got to get the Elemental Stone and meet up with him."  
  
Kari nodded. "Okay, let's move out."  
  
  
  
  
Metalgreymon and Tai ran through the streets of the Krakka Capital. He swung his head around, looking in every direction. "Where is he?" Tai asked.  
  
"I don't see either of them," Metalgreymon said.  
  
"Arh!" Tai shouted, throwing his arms into the air. He stretched his neck back and he shouted into the air,"Minos, where are you, you coward?! I'll hunt you down to the ends of the Digital Universe if I have to! Minos!"  
  
Suddenly, the ground in front of them shot apart as a fire creature emerged from the ground. "Skull Satanmon!" Metalgreymon shouted, charging forward.  
  
"Kill him Skull Satanmon!" Minos shouted, running towards the battle from an alley,"Destroy him!"  
  
"Fight him, Metalgreymon!" Tai said,"You've got to fight!"  
  
Skull Satanmon landed on a nearby trash can. Metalgreymon slashed down with his metal claw, but Skull Satanmon jumped out of the way. The trash can was completely destroyed, as was the building it was up against.  
  
"Stop dodging!" Metalgreymon said,"And fight me!"  
  
"As you wish," Skull Satanmon said, charging forward, his staff twirling in front of him.  
  
Metalgreymon lifted his cybernetic arm and positioned it so it was pointing at the incoming demon. "Mega Claw!" he shouted. His metal claw flew from his arm, zooming towards Skull Satanmon.   
  
The claw hit Skull Satanmon's twirling staff and was deflected to the right. He quickly shot forward and brought the end of his staff under Metalgreymon's chin. He pushed his staff into the dinosaurs skin and smiled. "Things are about to get hot!"  
  
Metalgreymon screamed in pain as a stream of fire course through his body like an electrical current. He screamed in agony as streams of fire lit up his body.  
  
"No!" Tai shouted,"Metalgreymon! No!"  
  
  
  
Outside the castle, a group of Krakkan guards partnered with Tankmon positioned themselves underneath a large stain glass window. One of the soldiers asked a large soldier,"What are our orders, sir?"  
  
"Our orders come from Lord Nerez. We are to protect this area," the commander said,"We have received word that the Digital Army has escaped. They have rescued the Princess Mimi and are moving to escape the castle. Lord Minos is engaging the Digital Army commander, Tai Kamiya. We have to make sure that none of the others members make it out of the city."  
  
"Don't worry, sir," one of the soldiers said, as she and the rest of the soldiers positioned themselves in a semicircle around the wall,"No one is going to make it through here!"  
  
Suddenly, they became aware of a loud galloping noise. "Where is that coming from?" the commander asked.  
  
He was answered when the large stain glass window, and most of the wall, suddenly came down upon them as the Digital Army came charging through each riding their Digimon: Michael and Mimi on Seadramon, Anna and Mina on Unimon, Matt and Sora on Garurumon, Maria and Catherine on Centarumon. Davis was in the lead.  
  
"We've got to get to the Elemental Stone of Earth!" he cried,"Follow me, I know where the warehouse they were mining it was!"  
  
He grabbed onto Exveemon even tighter as they shot forward. A group of Airdramons, Gigadramons and their human partners appeared in the sky in front of them. "All the air Digimon stay here, the rest of you move towards that stone!"  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!"  
  
"This is where I get off," Sora said, grabbing onto Birdramon's leg.  
  
"Okay," Matt said, reluctantly,"Good luck."  
  
Lou, Tortomon, Maria, Centarumon, Catherine, Kiwimon, Michael, Seadramon, Steve, Frigimon, Mina, Meramon, Joe, Ikkakumon, Cody, Ankylomon, and Matt and Garurumon charged forward towards the warehouse where the Elemental Stone of Earth was being stored.  
  
Davis, Exveemon, Ken, Stingmon, Sora, Birdramon, Yolei, Aquillamon, Yuri, Kuwagamon, Anna, Unimon, T.K., Pegasusmon and Kari and Nefertimon floated in the air. They stared down the Krakka soldiers, then charged forward.  
  
On the ground, the land based Digital Army was blasting their way through the door to the warehouse. All the soldiers were gone, probably to stop the escaping Digital Army. The digging equipment was destroyed, as wall the small alter in the center of the ground that held the Elemental Stone of Earth.  
  
"Or did hold," Matt said.  
  
"Its gone," Joe said,"Where did it go?"  
  
"What's going on here?" Michael asked,"Now the stone is missing too."  
  
Suddenly, the roof of the warehouse was shattered as a Gigadramon crashed through it.It was soon followed by five more.   
  
"Well, "Davis said, still clinging onto Exveemon,"That was easy."  
  
"Davis," Mina said,"The stone is gone."  
  
"What?" Davis asked,"The stone is gone too? First that Demiveemon thing in the science lab..."  
  
"You mean Demidevimon," Exveemon corrected him.  
  
"Whatever," Davis said,"Let's just find our way out of here."  
  
  
  
"Fight him Metalgreymon!" Tai shouted,"Don't let him beat you!"  
  
"I'm.....trying..." his Digimon answered.  
  
Skull Satanmon smiled wickedly as he pushed his staff deeper into Metalgreymon's skin, which only increased the fire current coursing through his body, as well as the pain.  
  
Minos was laughing mercilessly as his Digimon was slowly killing Tai's Digimon. He was laughing so hard, that he didn't notice Metalgreymon slowly lift his cybernetic arm. When it was high enough, he let it drop, which pounded Skull Satanmon into the ground.  
  
Metalgreymon started breathing heavily as the pain subsided. "Still think you're so tought?" Tai asked Minos.  
  
Minos through his hand into the air,"Skull Satanmon, get him!"  
  
"I've had just about all I can take of you!" Tai shouted, he ran forward. He and Minos began to trade punched, just as their Digimon were. Tai brought his foot around and kick Minos in the side, just as Metalgreymon whacked Skull Satanmon with his tail. Minos that punched Tai in the face, just as Skull Satanmon pounded Metalgreymon's nose with his staff. While Tai was recovering, Minos brought both his fists together down onto Tai's back, sending him to his knees. Skull Satanmon had jumped behind Metalgreymon and fired a blast of fire at his back.   
  
Tai recovered and roll out of the way. He quickly grabbed Minos by the arm and threw him into a near by brick building. Metalgreymon just spun around quickly and pounded Skull Satanmon into the same wall. He landed near Minos.  
  
Tai watched Minos and Skull Satanmon dizzily get up. "You've lost," Tai said,"We've beaten you."  
  
"You've haven't beaten us yet!" Minos said,"Skull Satanmon, get-" Suddenly, the ground began to shake.   
  
"Earthquake!" Tai shouted, watching the streets began to shift and crack. Fissure lines began to form in the earth. The buildings began to shift and fall. He heard Minos scream. He spun around and was just in time to see the building they were standing near, fall on top of Minos and Skull Satanmon. Then, the building to the left fell onto them, kicking up a tremendous amount of smoke and dust.   
  
"Tai, look out!" Metalgreymon said, jumping over him. A large building collapsed, falling onto Metalgreymon's back. When the earthquake was over, Metalgreymon pushed all the stones off of him. Tai looked over to where Minos and Skull Satanmon had been. There was a pile of stones and dirt about as high as Metalgreymon cover the area. The two Krakka soldiers had been crushed to death.  
  
Tai showed no emotion on his face as he turned away. He mentioned to Metalgreymon, who was returning to Agumon. "Let's go," he said, running down the overturned street.  
  
  
He found the rest of the Digital Army in the center of a four-way crossing. "Tai!" Catherine shouted, running towards him. When she reached him, she slightly grabbed his wrist. Kari was on the other side of him. "Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," Tai said, walking towards the rest of the group.  
  
"Where's Minos?" Matt asked.  
  
"Minos is dead," Tai said, simply.  
  
The Digital Army gasped. "Tai," Yolei said,"Did you....?"  
  
"Tai," Cody said,"I can't believe you killed someone."  
  
"Listen," Tai said, pointing his finger at them,"Its time you learned that sometimes you have to do stuff you don't want to do. Now, IF I killed him, it would be....."  
  
He was cut off when they heard a loud, low pitched nose from above. The Digital Army turned their heads upwards and saw a black helicopter hovering in the sky. A door opened on the side, and a figure descended towards them riding on a rope.  
  
The figure landed on the ground and walked towards them. It was a human man. He had thick white hair that ended over his eye brows, giving him no forehead. He wore a red jump suit, with a red cape that hung to his shoulders.  
  
The Digital Army stared at him. Tai whispered over his shoulder to Sora and Mora. "That's Lucifer, isn't it?"  
  
"Yup," Mora said,"That the Emperor."  
  
Tai nodded. He then turned to the figure standing in front of them. No one said anything for a long while. Then the Emperor of Krakka spoke. "Well, let me introduce myself, I am Lucifer, Emperor of Krakka. Who are you?"  
  
Tai stepped out of Catherine and Kari's grasp. "We are the Digital Army! I am the leader, Tai Kamiya."  
  
"I'm his sister, Kari."  
  
"I am Davis, the second-in-command."  
  
"I'm Ken."  
  
"Matt."  
  
"Izzy."  
  
"Joe."  
  
"Yolei"  
  
"Cody"  
  
"T.K."  
  
"Lou."  
  
"Maria."  
  
"Michael."  
  
"Steve."  
  
"Catherine."  
  
"Anna."  
  
"Yuri."  
  
"Mina."  
  
"I'm Sora, a member of the Amazon Clan."  
  
"Mora, a homeless citizen of Krakka."  
  
"And I'm Mimi, Exiled Princess of Krakka, and Tai's twin sister."  
  
"Mimi, we don't know that for certain," Tai said.  
  
"Hmm," Lucifer said, pacing the ground,"A force to be reckoned with. But, Tai Kamiya, you have neglected to mention something. I see the mark on your arm. You are one of my Digital Soldiers."  
  
Tai covered up his tattoo with his arm. "I don't ever recall being one of your Digital Soldiers, so I have no ties to break by destroying you. Why do you have Eiri's Digimon?"  
  
"Oh," Lucifer said,"You mean the Demidevimon that is in the science lab."  
  
"Was in the science lab," Steve said,"Its gone."  
  
"As is the Elemental Stone of Earth," Mina said.  
  
"Really?" Lucifer asked, raising an eyebrow,"Where is Minos?"  
  
"Minos was crushed underneath a building during an earthquake," Tai said,"Might I suggest that next time you leave the city, you don't leave him in charge."  
  
"Point taken," Lucifer said,"Maybe we should settle things, huh?"  
  
A figure jumped out of the door of the helicopter and landed behind Lucifer. The Digital Army's eyes opened wide. "Is that a Diaboramon?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yes," Lucifer said,"We were the ones that injected Willis's desktop with the virus that corrupted the Digi-egg. After you defeated the first Diaboramon, I injected my Demon with the same virus, and he became Diaboramon. Well, are we going to get started?"  
  
Tai growled. "Digital Army, get out of here," he said, clenching his Digivice,"I'll handle this guy."  
  
"Tai," Kari protested,"Agumon just finished battling Skull Satanmon, he might not be able to fight."  
  
"Let us help," Matt said.  
  
"Listen," Tai said, glaring at Matt,"Only a Mega Digimon can fight, and you don't have one any more! Now get out!"  
  
"We have a Mega Digimon," Davis said,"Let us stay."  
  
"No," Tai said,"I need you to watch after the others. They're in yours hands. Now go!"  
  
The Digital Army, once again, left Tai. Lucifer stepped forward. "Why do you wish to fight me? We have not even met until this day."  
  
"You kidnapped Mimi for reasons I don't know, you're mining for Elemental Stones so you can control the Digital World, you just brought back the most evil Digidestined that ever was! I wonder why I'm going to stop you!"  
  
"Then fight me!" Lucifer said,"Go, Diaboramon!"  
  
"Show him what the most powerful Digimon of the Digital Army can do," Tai said, holding out his Digivice.  
  
"Agumon warp digivolve to Wargreymon!"  
  
Wargreymon flew towards Diaboramon and punched him in the side of the face. Then, before he could react, Tai's Digimon swung around and slammed him with his leg. He then jumped back.  
  
Diaboramon glared. "You will pay for that!" He took off like a rocket, punching him square in the nose.   
  
He staggered back. Diaboramon gave him an uppercut, but Wargreymon flew up at the last moment, so it didn't do as much damage as he had hoped.  
  
Diaboramon flew up into the air, higher than Wargreymon. Then he slammed down on Wargreymon's shoulder, sending him onto one knee. He then punched the him in his stomach. Diaboramon staggered for a moment, then Wargreymon struck again. Putting both his hands together he nailed Diaboramon in the face.   
  
After he recovered, Diaboramon slammed his fists on both side of Wargreymon's head. He fell to the ground and did a spin, hitting Diaboramon's legs and knocking him over.  
  
He grabbed Wargreymon's feet with his legs, and pulled back which caused Wargreymon to fall on his back. Diaboramon quickly jumped up and let his elbow land in a small section of Wargreymon's stomach. He was covered by his armor, so Diaboramon quickly spun around and brought his foot into Wargreymon's chin.. He yelped in pain. Diaboramon then grabbed Wargreymon's arm, and flung him over his shoulder into a building.   
  
Wargreymon landed with a mighty thud. He fell back on the ground with a groan. Diaboramon was on him in a second, but Wargreymon jumped out of the way, causing Diaboramon to destroy a small part of the sidewalk.  
  
While he was removing his fists, Wargreymon brought his foot into Diaboramon's face and sent flying into a brick wall. Wargreymon followed. He grabbed Diaboramon's arm and swung him around in the air, before slamming him into the ground.  
  
"Well," Lucifer said, turning to Tai,"I'd say we're pretty evenly matched, wouldn't you say?"  
  
Tai was about to answer, when the ground started shaking again. "Its another earthquake!" Tai shouted,"Wargreymon, forget him. We're leaving now!"  
  
Wargreymon gave Diaboramon one final punch, before he turned and flew towards Tai. Tai jumped onto his back. "Until we met again, Lucifer," Tai shouted,"This isn't over!"  
  
As Tai and Wargreymon flew to the exits of the city, Tai glanced up. He saw a figure riding on what appeared to be a Devidramon. In the figure's hand was a glowing circular tablet. When the glowing object stopped, so did the earthquakes. "The Elemental Stone of Earth," Tai said to himself,"But who is that up there?"  
  
The Devidramon turned and flew off into the night.  
  
  
  
Tai met up with the others outside of the city. They were waiting for him in the paved road that led out to the country side. When Tai and Wargreymon were close enough, Izzy told him the bad news. "Tai," he said,"We've got a problem."  
  
"What?" Tai asked, as he and Agumon joined his sister on Nefertimon's back.  
  
"Well," Izzy typing in on his laptop,"It appears that there are no Digital Gates within the remote vicinity. By my calculations, the nearest gate is at least a weak's walk away."  
  
"We can't leave yet," Tai said,"We need to find the rest of the Elemental Stones before Krakka does. That is our mission."  
  
NEXT: THE DIGITAL ARMY IS SEPERATED DURING THEIR SEARCH FOR THE STONES!  
  
Well, what do you guys think? 


	6. Search for the Elemental Stones

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Last time, we escaped from the city of Krakka. Tai fought Minos, while the rest of us rescued Mimi. We then discovered that the Demidevimon in the science wing that was causing me so much pain was gone, as was the Elemental Stone of Earth.   
We were on our way out, when the Emperor Lucifer return. Tai faced off against him, but left during an earthquake. Now we're stuck in Krakka, without any Digital Gates, and we've got to get the other seven Elemental Stones before Krakka does.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Chapter 6: Search for the Elemental Stones  
  
The Emperor of Krakka sat on his throne, looking very unhappy. In front of him, knelt Nerez and his Digimon partner, Leomon.  
  
"How could you have let them escape?" Lucifer asked.  
  
"I...I'm sorry, my lord," Nerez said,"But, I-I thought that Minos would have had everything under control..."  
  
"Minos is dead!" Lucifer shouted,"And you will be too if you continue to foul up! Eiri's Digimon, Demidevimon is gone, The Elemental Stone of Earth is gone, The Digital Army has escaped, and they took the Princess Mimi, the only one who knows the way to the Temple, with them! You have managed to screw up everything!"  
  
"Sir," Nerez protested,"I do not think that..."  
  
"Quiet!" Lucifer barked,"Luckily, we still have a hidden card to play that the Digital Army isn't aware of yet. Nerez, I want you to check with our surveillance, find the location of the Digital Army, and attack as soon as possible!"  
  
Nerez nodded. "And make sure that the Exiled Princess Mimi is not harmed at all during the battle," Lucifer ordered,"Anyone else is fair game."  
  
Nerez nodded. He stood up to leave, when he stopped. "Sir," he asked,"if I may ask a question?"  
  
"What is it?" Lucifer sighed.  
  
"If Mimi is Tai's twin sister, why isn't she a Digital Soldier, and why isn't Tai a Prince?"  
  
Lucifer smiled. "I do not know, nor do I care. Mimi is the one we want. Now, get her."  
  
Nerez bowed. "As you wish, sire."  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
We had been traveling for a couple hours straight before we found somewhere to rest. We just traveled down the only road leading out from the Krakka capital city, then headed in the direction that Izzy said the only Digital Gate in Krakka was located. We were very surprised that the roads weren't full of traveling Digidestined, but Mora explained to us that Lucifer probably sent out an alert that we were traveling over the Empire of Krakka, and they didn't want trouble. Seemed reasonable enough.  
Mora lead us to a small town along a road. It reminded me sort of an American Western movie, and Micheal agreed as much. There was about thirty or forty houses in the town, a food store, a movie theater, and an inn. Mora told us that we could stay at that inn, that the owner was a friend of hers. Being exhausted, we rushed inside. There was a bar and restaurant on the bottom, and five floors of rooms upstairs. After we had checked in, Tai called us for a meeting in the bar area.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Digital Army was seated in the restaurant, filling a couple of tables. Lou, Maria, Michael, Sam, and Mimi were at one table. Catherine, Anna, Yuri, Mina, and Izzy were at another. Joe, T.K, and Cody were seated at another, and Matt and Sora were alone at another table. Tai, Kari, Davis, and Ken were seated at a table in the front of the room with their backs facing the bar.   
  
When Tai looked at Matt and Sora, he felt his stomach start to hurt. His eyes started to water slightly. He began to get cold, despite his sweating. "Oh Sora," he thought,"I love you so much, I just wish you would love me back."  
  
He sighed, before addressing the whole Digital Army, "Okay," Tai said,"Here are things as they stand right now. Krakka is mining for Elemental Stones. They are going to bring those stones to some temple, and will get incredible power. There are eight stones in all, and only one stone has been found, but it is missing. That is our main objective, stop Krakka from getting the stones. Mora has told us that she has a pretty good idea where the rest of the stones are from spying on Krakka guards."  
  
"Now, I realize that most of you would like to get back home, so, we will be traveling towards the Digital Gate that Izzy has detected, gathering as many stones as we can. Once we reach the gate, it will be up to you to decided whether you are going to come back here with me and fight, or stay home with your families. I won't think any less of you if do. "  
  
"Now, for tonight," he said with a little smile," let's rest and try to forget our problems, okay?"  
  
"Well," Davis said, standing up,"When the boss says relax, its party time! Hey bartender, what kind of alcohol do you have?"  
  
"Davis," Tai said,"I don't think you should have anything to drink."  
  
"Oh come on Tai," he said, walking up to the bar,"You know me!"  
  
"That's why I'm worried," he said,"Just don't over do it, okay?"  
  
"Jeez!" Davis whispered to Ken,"Its a good thing we're not underage, or he'd really get on my case!"  
  
As the Digital Army walked up to the bar, Tai turned to Matt and Sora. His heart stopped for a second when he saw the two of them, face to face, lips locked together. He slouched down in his seat, and sighed deeply. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Thinking it was Kari, he turned around. "Michael?" he asked, surprised.  
  
The American nodded. "Yeah, listen, you know that I'm here for you, no matter what, right?"  
  
Tai smiled slightly. "Thanks," he said.  
  
Michael returned his smile. "Listen, you don't need her, I know that plenty of girls would love to be with you."  
  
"Like who?" Tai asked.  
  
"Well," Mimi said, sitting down in front of him,"I know that when I first met you, I had a huge crush on you, which is probably why we didn't get along so well, but, while I've gotten over you, there is still a part of me that really thinks you're hot."  
  
Tai chuckled,"Really?"  
  
Mimi nodded. "Yeah, of course, we're twins, so..."  
  
"Mimi," Tai said,"I...we don't really know if that's true or not."  
  
"Well," Mimi said, standing up and walking over to join Michael,"True or not, I still think you're very good looking, and I know at least one other Digidestined girl does too."  
  
"Yeah," Tai thought,"I know that!"  
  
  
A few hours later..........  
  
"Next round is on me!" Davis shouted, laughing wildly as he placed a Digi-dollar on the bar.  
  
"Great!" T.K. hiccupped, walking over to Davis. He placed his arm around Davis's shoulder. "This guy....." he said, groggily,"....This guy is the greatest person in the world! I love you, man!"  
  
The room feel silent. "T.K.," Matt said,"I don't think you should have any more to drink."  
  
The Digital Army started laughing.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Everyone was having a great time. We were drinking and partying, forgetting about the face that there were no Digital Gates near us, that we didn't know when we'd get back home, that tomorrow we'd set out to get the Elemental Stone before Krakka. Yes, everyone was partying, but, as I scanned the crowds, I notice one was missing.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Where's Tai?" Kari asked. The room fell silent again.  
  
"I don't know," Izzy said, looking around,"He was here. I wonder where he went?"  
  
"I swear," Gatomon said, sitting on the table,"That man is not happy unless he's unhappy."  
  
"Gatomon!" Kari hissed.  
  
"You know," Gommamon said,"Once, when he thought no one was looking, I swear I saw him relax. Of course, he made me promise not to tell anyone."  
  
"He's become such a big bad wolf latly," Davis said.  
  
"You mean lone wolf!" Veemon shouted.  
  
"Wolf?!" Yolei shrieked, jumping up,"Where's a wolf?"  
  
"Yolei," Ken said, annoyed,"There is no wolf."  
  
"Oh," Yolei said," not even a little puppy?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Actually," Kari said, taking a sip of her drink,"I think I know why Tai's not here."  
  
"Hey," T.K. said,"Christine's not here either."  
  
"You mean Catherine?" Patamon asked.  
  
"Yeah," T.K. hiccupped.  
  
"She went to find Tai," Catherine's Floramon said.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, I thought, maybe she can succeed where I, and so many of our friends had failed. Maybe she can get Tai to open up. When Floramon said that, I can't be absolutely sure, but I thought I saw a weird look cross over Sora's face.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Catherine found Tai on the balcony of his room, looking at the stars. She approached him. "Tai," she said, softly,"What are you doing?"  
  
"Looking at the sky," he said,"I have discovered that possibly the only thing earth and the Digiworld has in common is the night sky. It is as beautiful here as it is on earth."  
  
"Tai," Catherine said, lightly touching his hand,"I meant, why are you up here by yourzelf?"  
  
He sighed. "Its too long a story."  
  
"Pleaze," Catherine said,"I want to know. I want to know everyzing about you."  
  
Tai didn't respond.  
  
"You spend much time alone, don't you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm use to it," Tai said, facing her.  
  
"No one iz uze to it," she said. She held onto Tai's hand. "Let me in Tai, pleaze. I want to know you, to be near you, pleaze, let me in. I-I think-no, I know that I'm in l-"  
  
"Catherine," Tai said,"Stop. Don't say it. you don't know what it means. That word brings nothing but heartache. Catherine, think carefully before you say it."  
  
"I have," she said,"I have zince the day I first met you. Tai, I love you."  
  
Tai didn't say anything. Catherine didn't either. Their actions spoke for them. Catherine leaned her head forward and kissed Tai on the lips. Tai brought his hand up and placed it behind her blond hair, supporting her.  
  
They continued to passionately kiss as they walked into the hotel room. Catherine pushed Tai, so that the two of them landed on the bed. They never broke their embrace, even as Tai reached up behind Catherine and slowly undid her dress.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The door was open only a crack, but, even with my limited view, I could tell what was about to happen. I smiled as I shut the door, softly. I was very happy for Tai. I'm glad he finally got over Sora, and I'm glad it was for an extremely nice girl like Catherine.  
When I started to walk down the stairs, I saw Sora standing there. "Oh, Kari," she said, as if we were still best friends,"Did you find Tai?"  
I nodded. Then, I felt a feeling of evil creep over me. "He's with Catherine, alone!" I emphasized the last word, hoping to cause a reaction, which it did.  
Sora's eyes shot open. She appeared to be in shock. "W-what?" she asked, "They're...what?"  
"That's right," I said, saying it in a tone that I knew would hurt her,"and they're alone in the room, for a reason!"  
It looked like Sora's eyes started to water. "I...I've got to go," she said, running off. I thought that maybe, she still did have some feelings for Tai, and I was glad that she was the one being hurt this time, and not my brother.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Tai and Catherine?!" Sora asked herself as she walked down the stairs,"I...I don't believe it! Tai and that....that French hussy! I'm going to rip all the blond hair out of her tiny little head!"  
  
  
  
The next morning, everyone acted as though nothing had happened between Tai and Catherine, even though Kari had told everyone. Although they were very happy for him that he got over Sora, they wanted to respect his privacy, so they acted as though nothing was amiss, even though Catherine was constantly clutching Tai's arm.  
  
Floramon always had a crush on Agumon, and when their human partners got together, it was giving her the okay to pursue Agumon. As the Digital Army walked out of the inn, Floramon was clinging to Agumon's arm, despite Biyomon's disproving gaze.  
  
"Okay," Tai said, facing the Digital Army,"Here is what we are going to do. We are going to head towards the Digital Gate. According to Mora the quickest way to the gate is by river. We are going to walk there, its at the docks of this town, then take a boat to the Gate. Mora says that the river will allow us to pass by locations where Elemental Stones possibly are. So, any questions? No, then let's go!"  
  
The Digital Army started to walk down the street to the docks. "He's sure in a better mood," Ken whispered to Davis.  
  
"I know," Davis whispered back,"I think spending time with Catherine did it. Just think, all the time the two of us wasted trying to get him to cheer up, and all we need to do was get him a girl."  
  
"Go figure, huh?" Michael whispered, catching up to them.  
  
"Sora?" Matt asked,"what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh," she said, forcing a smile,"n-nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?"  
  
"You've been upset about something ever since this morning," he said, moving closer to her,"Are you sure nothing's wrong?"  
  
"No," she said, staring at Tai and Catherine,"Nothing's wrong."  
  
When they reached the docks of the town, there was already a boat waiting for them. "Oh," Catherine said, clinging on to Tai's arm,"I-I'm afraid of ze water."  
  
"Don't worry," Tai said, smiling,"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."  
  
Sora started to growl. "I can't believe him!" she said to herself," That's what he's suppose to say to me, not that French brat!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Of course, I had noticed that Sora was acting extremely weird ever since I told her about Tai and Catherine. She was acting very hostile, even towards Matt. Now, while I love to see Matt and Sora argue, there was something very wrong with Sora, I could feel it. I think she was jealous.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Digital Army had piled onto the boat and pushed off down the river. "Wow," Mimi said, feeling the breeze blow through her hair,"This is beautiful."  
  
"I know," Michael said,"I haven't been in the water for such a long time, I had forgotten what it was like."  
  
"Hey Joe," Gommamon said, looking over the railing,"Do you still get sea-sick?"  
  
"Gommamon," Joe said, with a grin,"This is a river, not the sea."  
  
Kari, Davis, and Ken were together in a corner, watching Tai, Catherine, Agumon, and Floramon talk at the front of the boat. "I'm really happy for him," Kari said,"His mood has really lifted. He was actually singing to himself this morning, can you believe it?"  
  
"What I want to know is if the two of them really did......you know, last night," Gatomon said.  
  
"That's none of our business," Kari said.  
  
"Come on," Davis said,"You're dying to know."  
  
"Yeah," Kari said, lightly bitting her thumb,"I am, but...its not any of my buisness."  
  
Suddenly, the Army noticed a group of shadows pass over them. Looking up, they saw a squadron of Megadramons, and their human partners. Riding on one of the Megadramons, was Nerez and his Leomon.  
  
"Attention, Digital Army," he shouted over a bull horn,"I do not wish to engage you in a battle. Hand over the Princess of the Exiled Royal Family, and you will not get hurt."  
  
No one said anything, so Nerez lifted the bull horn again. "I repeat.."  
  
"We heard you the first time!" Tai said,"And we're not going to give Mimi up!"  
  
Nerez turned to the partner of the Megadramon they were riding. "Fire a warning shot."  
  
The Megadramon opened his left gun arm and fired a missile, which exploded in the water next to the boat. The Digital Army was tossed around like rag dolls, but still remained on the ship. "You missed," Tai said,"And we're still not giving Mimi up!"  
  
Nerez nodded. "Then, you leave me no choice," he said over the bullhorn. He turned around and addressed the rest of the Megadramon squad,"Blow the ship up! We'll pick up Mimi from the water."  
  
"Dark side Attack!" the seven or so Megadramons fired.   
  
"Brace yourself!" Tai ordered.   
  
The ship was blasted in the middle, sending debris and the Digital Army flying in every direction. Some of the debris even flew upward towards the Megadramon squadron. "Pull up!" Nerez ordered.   
  
The squad did so, but, in the confusion and smoke, they had lost the Digital Army. They were no where to be seen in the rapid moving river. "This is just great," Nerez said,"Okay, split up and search the area. We can't let them escape!"  
  
  
  
Tai opened his eyes. "Oh, my head," he said, bring his hand up to his face. He was lying down on a grass covered dirt mound, his feet lightly brushing against the river. He turned his head up, and saw that he was surrounded by forest all around him. "Wh-where am I?" he asked, standing up.  
  
His mind flashed the image of the ship being blown apart. "Oh no," he said. He began to frantically look around. "Agumon!" he shouted,"Kari! Gatomon! Catherine!"  
  
"Tai, Tai!" he heard a voice say. He turned in that direction, and saw a pair of orange feet sticking up out of a nearby bush.  
  
"Hang on Agumon," he said, grabbing his friend's feet,"I'll have you out in a minute." Tai pulled hard, and his Digimon partner came flying out of the bushes.  
  
"Tai," Agumon said, landing on top of him,"Where are the others?"  
  
"I don't know," Tai said, standing up,"I hope they're okay."  
  
"Tai! Tai!"  
  
Tai turned in the other direction and saw Catherine running towards him with her Floramon at her heels. "Catherine," Tai said, hugging her,"I'm glad you're okay." Agumon was doing the same with Floramon.  
  
"Oh Tai," she said,"I zought I lost you..."  
  
"Shh," Tai said,"Did you hear a growling noise?"  
  
They turned to a large green bush surrounding a couple of trees. "Is anyone there!" Tai shouted,"Come on now!"  
  
"Its only me, Tai," Sora said, standing up so they could see him.  
  
"Oh," Tai said,"Its you Sora. Is there anyone else here?"  
  
"Just us," Kari said, walking towards the Digital Army leader with Gatomon, Mora, Blossumon, and Anna and Unimon.  
  
"Wow," Tai thought,"I'm the only guy in a group of girls. The other guys are sure going to be jealous when they find out about this!"  
  
"Okay," Tai said,"I guess we all got separated. I just hope that enough of them washed up together so no one will be alone."  
  
"But," Sora said,"What if...what if they're dead? Our ship exploded? What if Matt's dead? What about the others?"  
  
"I'm sure they're fine," Kari said,"Don't worry.  
  
Sora nodded, still unconvinced.  
  
"What should we do now?" Anna asked.  
  
"I think maybe we should head towards that building over there," Kari said, pointing to a square, stone structure in the middle of the forest.  
  
Tai nodded. "Maybe a Elemental Stone is there. Come on!" He ran off, with Catherine following close behind. Kari, Mora, and Anna were running to catch up, with Sora moving a little slower after them.  
  
  
The inside of the stone building was just a simple square room, with mats around the floor. "This place must be used for worship of something," Kari said, looking around,"But what?"  
  
"That," Gatomon said, pointing towards the center of the room. There was an alter like the one in Krakka. It was a large, pentagon shaped box. The center of the box had a closed square glass chamber rising a few feet into the air. On the top of the box, was an object that the glass chamber was covering. The object was a circular stone tablet with a symbol of a giant tree with full leaves on it.  
  
"That must be one of the Elemental Stones," Tai said, as the rest of his small group walked inside the building,"But which one?"  
  
"That is the Elemental Stone of Forest," a voice said from the doorway. They turned towards the door and saw two figures walk in. A blond haired young man with a Gabumon.  
  
"Matt!" Sora cried, happily running to him,"Thank heavens you're safe! I thought you were dead!"  
  
Matt turned to her and she stopped short. She stared at his face. His eyes were hard and cold. His sky blue eyes were now blue eyes of ice. The normal eyes that held such love and affection towards Sora were now emotionless.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I stared at Matt. Everything about him was different, from his body movements to his clothes, but it was his eyes that scared me the most. They were gone of all emotion. They were cold and distant. I could tell Sora was scared, but, what scared me the most was that Matt's eyes, his umimotional, cold eyes, now matched my brothers. Tai and Matt had the same eyes.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sora felt her spine turn to ice as she stared at him. Something was different, she knew it. She started to cautiously approach him, when he jumped forward and backhanded her into the ground. "So much for the Amazon bitch!" he said with a grin.  
  
Everyone was completely surprised. They were frozen solid with shock, everyone, except for Tai. The Digital Army leader was in front of Matt in a heart beat. "Matt!" he shouted,"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Matt didn't answer him. He just pulled his fist back and pounded Tai in the eye. Tai staggered back. He stared at Matt through a swelling eye. "Matt," he said,"I'll give you one last chance to tell us what you're doing."  
  
Matt's eyes remained cold as he spoke. "I am here for the Elemental Stone. Give it to me now, and no one gets hurt."  
  
"No," Sora thought, her hand rubbing against her sore cheek," Matt, no."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tai demanded,"Why are you after the Elemental Stones?"  
  
"If you stand in my way, you will be sorry," Matt said.  
  
"Fine," Tai said,"You have proven to me that you have betrayed us. I will not allow you to claim this stone!"  
  
Matt smiled wickedly. "Let's see what you've got!"  
  
Tai jumped forward and pounded Matt in the skull with his fist. Then, before Matt could recover, Tai brought his knee up and pounded Matt in the stomach. When Matt bent over, Tai brought both of his fists down and pounded Matt into the ground. Tai couldn't stop himself, he just keep mercilessly pounding Matt. Everything was pouring out, all the emotions, all the regretted feelings, were pouring out. The dam that Tai had worked so hard to erected, was no crumbling.  
  
"He...he's killing him," Anna said, her voice quivering.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tai wasn't giving Matt a chance to defend himself at all.. I had to stop him from doing something he would regret, but, I knew that if I got between Matt and Tai now, my brother's anger would hurt me instead. As much as I hated Matt, I couldn't let Tai kill him.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Tai!" I shouted,"Killing Matt isn't going to make HER happy!"  
  
Tai blinked fast. He hesitated for a second, but that was all Matt needed to gain the upper hand. With a barrage of punches and kicks, Matt sent a bloody and broken Tai crashing into the alter of the Elemental Stone, shaking the glass protecting it. Matt jumped forward, ready to finish him off.  
  
"That is enough, Yamato!" a new voice hissed. Matt instantly stopped. He walked over to where Gabumon was patiently waiting.  
  
"Who-who's that?" Sora quivered as a dark figure walked into the room. He had pitch black hair that ran to the middle of his back. He wore a dark jump suit, with a long black cape. The most surprising thing, was that he had a Demidevimon riding on his shoulder.  
  
"Is that...?" Anna whispered.  
  
"Eiri!" Tai said, struggling to stay on his feet,"You-you really are back!"  
  
The Evil Digidestined smiled. "Yes, Tai Kamiya, I have returned."  
  
"How?" Tai asked.  
  
"Lucifer sought to gain the power I have," Eiri said,"So he tried to steal it from my Demidevimon, but, I returned to save my Digimon partner. While I was in Krakka, I also came upon the Elemental Stone of Earth."  
  
"You were the one that stole it!" Tai said,"And you were the one creating those earthquake in Krakka, but, why?"  
  
"Because," Eiri said,"I knew it would save you."  
  
"Why would you want us to escape?" Kari asked.  
  
"Because," he said,"I needed an army to follow me. Krakka is also after the Elemental Stones, I would need people to fight for me! That is why I have Yamato here to do my bidding."  
  
"What?" Sora asked,"You're controlling him?"  
  
"That is correct Ms. Takenouchi," Eiri said,"I have the ability to control any Digidestined with a Mega Digimon as a partner."  
  
"What?" Tai asked,"Then...why didn't you go after me? I'm the strongest?"  
  
"That...is not important," Eiri said,"I needs those stones, so my master will be set free!"  
  
"I won't let anyone get these stones!" Tai shouted, running towards Eiri,"Espically you!"  
  
Eiri smiled and raised his hand. A beam of lighting shot from his digivice and blasted Tai in the chest, sending him through the glass protecting the Elemental Stone, and landing on the opposite wall.  
  
"Tai," Eiri said,"Didn't you learn anything from our battle in the past? You cannot defeated my Death Digivice. "  
  
"We're going to try!" Kari shouted as Gatomon charged towards Eiri. The Demidevimon floated into the air.   
  
"Demidevimon digivolve to Devimon!"  
  
"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon shouted. Devimon grabbed Gatomon, and flung her into the left wall.  
  
"Pummel Peck!"   
  
Devimon caught the small birds and flung them back at Kiwimon. She crashed into the wall, de-digivolved to Floramon, and joined Gatomon lying on the floor.  
  
Anna's Unimon fired a small ball from his mouth. Devimon jumped into the air, the energy ball hit Mora's Blossummon before she could attack. Devimon then brought his fist around and pounded Unimon in the side of the mouth. Devimon turned to Biyomon standing firmly in front of Sora,"Are you going to try to stop me too?"  
  
Biyomon didn't say anything. "I'll take that as a no," Devimon said, walking towards the alter. He grabbed the stone and walked back to Eiri.  
  
"No," Tai groaned,"Eiri, I'll get you for this!"  
  
"Oh really?" Eiri asked, holding up the green stone,"I now have the Elemental Stone of Forest, and the Stone of Earth. Only six remain, then my master will be free!"  
  
"Your...master?" Tai asked, groggily,"You mean, Lucifer?  
  
"No," Eiri said, walking out the door,"But, my dear Krakka Soldier, you will find out soon enough, when the terror of the sky arrives! HAHAHAHA!"  
  
"How...do you know about me being one of Lucifer's Digital Soldiers?" Tai asked.  
  
"I know more about you than you realize," Eiri said,"'Power of Courage' indeed. You were never worthy for that power!"  
  
"You...you mean you were there when our crests were created?" Kari asked,"You were part of Genni's Order of Peace and Light?"  
  
"Come, Yamato," Eiri said, walking out the door.  
  
"Matt!" Sora pleaded one last time before her fiance left.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  
  
Okay, Okay, before you yell at me for this chapter, I'm going to say that this will end as a Taiora. Tai and Catherine together aren't supposed to happen, and being together will have major catastrophic consequences. I know most of you are going to hate me when you read this, which is fine, as long as you keeping reading this, so, please, keep reading. Things are going to get very interesting. 


	7. Genesis Notes

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
We had reached a inn in a small town where we rested for the night. Tai and Catherine displayed their feelings for each other, which, I think, made Sora jealous. Then we set out to find the other Elemental Stone when Nerez and Krakka attacked. We were all separated. Tai, Catherine, Sora, Mora and myself found the stone of Forest. We were then attacked by Matt. He was under the control of Eiri. He stole the Stone of Forest then left.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Chapter 7: Genesis Notes  
  
Nerez nervously bowed in front of Lucifer. The Emperor of Krakka clutched the arm rest of his throne. "How is it possible that you have lost the Digital Army again?"  
  
Nerez swallowed hard. "Well, you highness, we lost them due to the high currents of the river, and..."  
  
"Quiet!" Lucifer shouted,"The Digital Army is after the Elemental Stones. We must collect those stones!"  
  
"Sir," Nerez said,"Someone else is also after the stones.  
  
Lucifer nodded. "Yes, I know. Eiri is after them. I had hoped to use his Digimon to lead me to the stones, but, all I have succeeded in doing is resurrecting him to the living. Get the stones before both the Digital Army and Eiri do!"  
  
Nerez and his Leomon bowed. They turned to leave, when Lucifer said,"Oh, and Nerez, you are quickly running out of chances. I would not mess up again, if I were you. Understand?"  
  
"Yes sir," Nerez sighed.  
  
  
"Well," Steve said, scanning the horizon,"Now what do we do?" He turned around the face the rest of the Digital Army that were with him."Well?"  
  
"The first thing is to find out where the others went," Maria said.  
  
"I agree," Cody said.  
  
"Well," Izzy said, taking out his digivice. He looked at the screen,"See here ,according to my Digivice there are six of the Digital Army a couple miles east of here, and another six to the west. The five blinking lights are us."  
  
"Where are they going?" Cody asked.  
  
"They are moving towards the location of the only Digital Gate in Krakka. That's where we are going too."  
  
"I guess you should be in charge then," Maria said.  
  
"Why me?" Izzy asked.  
  
"You have, how do they say, experience?" Yuri said, slowly, unaccustomed to the language he was speaking.  
  
Izzy sighed. "Okay, but, just to warn you, I'm no Tai, so, bare with me."  
  
They started to walk from the beach area where they had all come ashore. The area was a small beach, leading into a very dark forest. The trees, ground, leaves, even the sky was black in the forest. "Brrr!" Tentomon said, shivering,"This reminds me of when we face Piedmon."  
  
"Yeah," Izzy said, looking around,"I know."  
  
They walked for a bit more, before, Maria's Centaurmon noticed something. "Look there!" he said, pointing to the sky, "What's that?" Up in the sky was a figure in a dark cloak riding on top of a Devidramon. Even though he was high up, Izzy's team could still see his face. It was a sinister face, with long black hair. He seemed to be looking for something. He and the Devidramon didn't stay around long, they flew off in another second.  
  
"Who was that?" Steve's Frigamon asked.  
  
"Wait..." Cody said,"could that be that guy...Eiri?"  
  
"Hmm," Izzy said, placing a hand to his chin,"You may be right. I seem to recall that a Devidramon might digvolve from a Demidevimon. That must be Eiri. He seemed to be looking for something in that dark forest. Let's be careful."  
  
"Yeah" Maria asked,"Tai made it pretty clear that Eiri was dangerous."  
  
  
They walked through the dark area, estimating as best they could where Eiri had landed so they didn't run into him. As they walked through the forest, they came upon a very large tree, with a giant hole in its massive trunk.   
  
"What is that?" Yuri asked, pointing towards the tree.  
  
His Kuwagamon shook his head, indicating that he didn't have any idea. They started to move closer to the massive black tree. It had two circular areas that didn't have any bark a little bit above the giant hole. Maria shivered. "It looks like a skull."  
  
Izzy's small group heard a large shriek from above. They turned their heads and saw the same Devidramon circling around over head.  
  
"Shoot," Izzy said,"Everyone into the tree cave! We've got to hide."  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
While Izzy's group was running from Eiri, T.K.'s group was battling a friend, but that comes later. Me and the rest of Tai's group had decided to rest for a few days before heading out to the Digital Gate. Although Tai would never admit it, Eiri really hurt him and our Digimon were sore too. We decided that the shrine would give us the most protection, so we rested there. Since Mora knew the landscape the best, she went searching for food. Catherine was busy fussing over my brother, while Sora stared at the two of them. Anna and I were examining the weird writing that was all over the walls.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Tai flinched as he rubbed the back of his head. "Ouch, that really hurt. He sure knows how to throw a punch."  
  
"But Tai," Agumon said,"Eiri hit you with a lightning bolt."  
  
"Oh yeah," Tai said, sitting up against the wall of the shrine.  
  
"Tai."  
  
Tai turned and saw Catherine standing next to him, with a bowl in her hands. "Oh, hi, Catherine. What's that?" he asked, mentioning to the bowl.  
  
Catherine knelt down beside him, slightly cringing. She reached inside the bowl and pulled out a damp washcloth. Before Tai could protest, she had the cloth over his forehead. "Here," she said, smiling,"Thiz will help you relax."  
  
"Thanks, but are you feeling okay?" Tai asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Catherine asked.  
  
"You looked like you were in pain when you knelt down, "Tai said,"Is anything wrong?"  
  
"I have just felt a little zick lately," she said,"And a little zore around my back, nozing more zan zat."  
  
"Okay," Tai said, smiling,"But, I can't help worrying about you."  
  
Catherine's eyes glittered. "Really?"  
  
"Of course," Tai said, putting his arm around her,"Of course."  
  
Over in the other corner of the shrine, Sora leaned up against the wall, knees to her chest as she watched Tai and Catherine laugh. She couldn't understand why part of her died each time Tai and Catherine were together. She loved Matt with all her heart, Tai was nothing more than a childhood crush for her, so why did she feel this way?   
  
"Is something wrong, Sora?" Biyomon asked, sitting next to her friend.  
  
"Yeah," Sora sighed,"Something's wrong. Whenever I see Tai and Catherine together, I want to run over there and really hurt Catherine, but I don't understand why."  
  
"You're jealous," Biyomon said.  
  
"I am not!" Sora protested,"My heart belongs to Matt, not Tai."  
  
"But you did have feelings for him," Biyomon said,"You told me so. When the seven of you formed the first Digidestined of Earth."  
  
Sora nodded. "I know, but...he was just a crush. I was lost, afraid that I would never get back home, I needed support, and Tai was in charge, so......but, I got over him, why do I feel this way?"  
  
"Don't be embarrassed," Biyomon said," I'm jelous of Floramon."  
  
"I don't know what I should do," Sora said,"I care for Tai and Matt both. What should I do?"  
  
  
Kari and Anna ran their hands along the symbols on the shrine wall. "I wish Izzy was here," Kari said,"I bet he could decipher this."  
  
Anna nodded. She turned back to the symbols that were painted on the wall. The wall was covered with them. Most of them were square, some had lines running through them, some had triangles, and other weird shapes dissecting them, but, they all had one thing in common, they were indecipherable.  
  
"This is hopeless," Kari said, turning to Anna as Gatomon and Unimon continued scanning the wall,"We can't even hope to understand these symbols. I don't know what to do."  
  
Anna looked at her strangely. "That does not seem like you," she said,"You have not seemed like yourself to me."  
  
Kari smiled slightly. "I know. Its just....well, when Sora choose Matt over my brother, I..I felt something that I've never felt before, and I don't know how to cope with it, I don't know how to...."  
  
"Keep it inside?" Anna asked.  
  
"Yeah," Kari said, nodding,"Yeah."  
  
"What is it that you are feeling?" Anna asked.  
  
"Betrayal," Kari said.  
  
"Guys," Gatomon said,"Come here, we think we've found something!"  
  
The two girls ran over to where their Digimon were standing. "What is it?" Kari asked.  
  
Unimon mentioned with his horn, and said something in Russian. Anna nodded her head. "He can read that," she said.  
  
Kari nodded. "Good, at least YOU'VE learn Japanese."  
  
Anna smiled slightly. "A requirement, by your brother. Anyway, go head Unimon."  
  
Anna's Digimon nodded. He began reading and Anna translated. "'Two tribes, armies of evil, together form the greatest light. War and Amazon, together as one, the greatest weapon against darkness. Two fall as heroes, their sacrifice made, two become one, evil is betrayed. Earth and the Digiworld, both must be saved, the power is in the rings.'"  
  
Anna and Kari looked at each other. "Um, Sora," Anna said,"Come here."  
  
Sora got up from the other side of the room and walked over to where Kari and Anna were standing. "You've got to hear this," Kari said. Anna quickly retold Sora what her Unimon had read.  
  
Sora nodded, her eyes open wide. "S-So, that must be why the War Clan and my-er, the Amazon Clan worked together. "  
  
"And why you were promised to be married to the Lord of the War Clan's son," Biyomon said,"Because your parents and his parents were already married to other people, so you two would have had to fulfill this prophecy."  
  
"Yes," Gatomon said,"It seems like your child would have had some sort of mystical power, or something like that."  
  
"But those rings," Sora said, raising her left hand,"Could this be one of them?"  
  
The two girls and their Digimon looked at Sora's hand. On her index finger was a ring with a medium sized yellow jewel. Anna awed at it and Kari momentarily forgot her negative feelings towards Sora. "Sora, where did you get this? It's beautiful."  
  
Sora smiled slightly. "My mother gave it to me right before she died. She told me to always wear it, that it was very special."  
  
"But," Kari said,"The prophecy said 'ringS' as in plural, and, since the inscription talks about 'two's' there must be one more ring, but where is it?"  
  
  
  
The inside of the dark tree was much like its outside, dark. However, instead of a cavern full of bark and moss, instead, there was a large stone room, in a circular pattern, the floor moving towards the center, where a large, pentagon shaped box was sitting. The center of the box had a closed square glass chamber rising a few feet into the air. On the top of the box, was an object that the glass chamber was covering. The object was a circular stone tablet with a symbol of a black skull on it.   
  
"What's that?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Wait," Cody said,"That looks like the alter that held the Stone of Earth back in Krakka. This must be another Elemental Stone."  
  
While the group started to examine the glass chamber, thinking of a way to get the stone out, Izzy noticed writing on the wall. It was the same writing he had seen in Andromon's factory on File Island, and the sphinx near Datamon's pyramid. Only this was slightly different. "Hmm," Izzy said, mumbling to himself, and typing on his laptop,"It appears to be a binary code of some sort...maybe if I can break it......"  
  
He continued typing away at his laptop, when, suddenly the cavern started to shake. "We're under attack!" Armadillomon said.  
  
"Shoot!" Tentomon said,"Everyone get ready to Digivolve!"  
  
Suddenly, as quickly as it started, the shaking stopped and a section of the wall Izzy was staring at had disappeared. In its place, was a large computer screen, and a keyboard. "What's that?" Steve asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Izzy said, walking over to it,"But it was hidden. I had to break the binary code of the security system before it appeared. I wonder why it was hidden."  
  
"There's only one way to find out," Tentomon buzzed.  
  
Izzy smiled slightly. "I was just thinking the same thing." He walked over to the keyboard, and began typing. The others sighed.  
  
"There he goes again," Cody said,"How did the original Digidestined put up with that?"  
  
"I don't know," Maria said,"But, I hear that Mimi almost killed him because he went into, as she put it,'computer dork mode.'"   
  
"I've got it," Izzy said. The screen lit up and the computer began to hum. The rest of the Digital Army ran over and stood behind Izzy. They watched over Izzy's shoulders as a figure appeared on the screen. He was wearing a familiar white robe with the hood over his head.  
  
"Is that Geni?" Cody asked.  
  
"Or Hogan, or Benjamin, or Jose, or..."  
  
"Shhh!" Izzy barked.  
  
The figure on the screen removed his hood. His face did not look at all like Geni or one of his other selves. This one had black hair that reach his shoulders, his face was slightly crocked: his forehead stuck out farther than it should. His cheeks were raised higher, and he wore glasses.   
  
He cleared his throat. "Darius Private Journal, entry 14. The creature that crashed into the Digital World from Digital Space and caused so much destruction across this planet, has been contained at last. Eight Holy Digimon imprisoned the alien Digimon deep under the surface of the planet, and sealed him with Holy Magic. However, before that happened, I and the rest of the Order of Peace and Light, were able to steal cell samples from this creature for further study. I am still continuing my experiments to infuse Digital Energy into the humans that exist in this world. If successful, a Digimon could be partnered with a human, forming what I would like to call Digidestined. End journal entry."  
  
"Darius Private Journal, entry 15. I have succeeded in infusing humans with Digital Energy to create Digidestined. The Order of Peace and Light, using my procedure, have created hundreds of Digidestined, to battle against Apocalymon. I fear that when they reproduce, it will produce Digidestined children. This entire world will be covered with Digidestined. I have moved myself to this shrine to keep from being bother. End journal entry."  
  
"That appears to be his last one," Izzy said.  
  
"So," Cody said,"That guy, Darius, worked was a member of the Order of Peace and Light, but, how long ago was this?"  
  
"He talked about creating Digidestined," Tentomon said,"It is rumored that the first Digidestined in the Digital World appeared at least one hundred and twenty years ago."  
  
"Way before Geni's time," Izzy said nodding, "But..."  
  
Suddenly the shrine began to shake again. "Izzy!" the other members of the Digital Army said.  
  
"It wasn't me!" Izzy protested,"I didn't do anything."  
  
"That what is it?" Yuri said.  
  
"Its coming from outside!" Maria's Centarumon said.  
  
Izzy's group of the Digital Army ran back outside through the door of the shrine. They stood in an offensive position, ready for battle. They looked around, and saw a dark shadow pass over them. They looked up, each one expecting to see the Devidramon again. They were completely surprised when another Digimon landed on the ground.  
  
"Imperial Dramon!"  
  
The giant Mega Dragon Digimon stood unmoving in front of them. "Imperial Dramon," Tentomon buzzed in front of him,"Are we glad to see you."  
  
"Where's Davis and Ken?" Cody asked. He was answered when the two Digidestined jumped off of their Digimon's back. They landed and stared at the group with unemotional eyes.  
  
"Davis, Ken," Izzy said,"Listen, there's an Elemental Stone inside and........" he trailed off when he noticed the zoomie-like expressions on their faces.  
  
"Guys?" he asked, moving closer,"Is something wrong?"  
  
"Yes," Davis said, walking towards Izzy,"And you're it!"  
  
"We don't have time for games, Davis!" Cody barked,"We need to get this stone back to Tai. He'll know what to do with it."  
  
Davis and Ken didn't move. "Well?" Cody asked again,"Aren't we going to get the stone and find the others?"  
  
"We are going to get the stone," Ken said,"But, finding the others will be a problem."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, you'll be dead!"  
  
"What?" Steve asked,"What are you guys talking about?"  
  
"They are following my command." The Digital Army looked in the direction of the voice and saw a figure wearing a black cloak and riding a Devidramon hover in the air behind Imperial Dramon and Ken and Davis.  
  
"Who are you?" Yuri asked.  
  
"I am Eiri," the man said,"And I and my servants Ken and Davis, are searching for the Elemental Stones, as are two more of your friends."  
  
"What do you mean?" Cody asked.  
  
Eiri smiled wickedly. "I can control any Digidestined with a Mega Digimon! Now, your own friends will be your undoing!"  
  
Davis nodded," Imperial Dramon, tear open that tree and get the stone!"  
  
Imperial Dramon stepped forward. "They've gone crazy," Izzy said,"Stop them from getting the stone!"  
  
"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!"  
  
"Kabuterimon digivovle to Megakabuterimon!"  
  
"Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon!"  
  
Imperial Dramon was only slightly distracted when Megakabuterimon appeared in front of him. "I don't know what you're doing," Izzy's Digimon said,"But, I'll stop you if I have to."  
  
Imperial Dramon laughed. "You can't stop me! HA!"  
  
Megakabuterimon was joined by Ankylomon, Maria's Centarumon, Steve's Frigamon, and Yuri's Kuwagamon. "You still can't stop me," Imperial Dramon said. He stepped forward and lifted one of his front legs. He brought it to the left, and swiped the Digimon away.  
  
Imperial Dramon chuckled, and continued to walk towards the massive tree. He was about to slash the top away, when he found himself being lifted into the air by his end. He twisted so he could see that Megakabuterimon was holding onto his tail and was lifting him high into the air. Imperial Dramon used his power of flight, and stopped his upward momentum. He then flicked his tail, sending Megakabuterimon crashing into the ground. He was going in for the kill, but, the rest of the Digimon came to their friend's aid.  
  
"I don't understand this," Izzy said, watching from the sidelines,"Why hasn't he changed to his Fighter Mode yet?"  
  
"Quiet!" Cody hissed,"Don't give him any ideas!"  
  
Kuwagamon was pushing up against Imperial Dramon's face, trying to stop his downward, dive bomb at Megakabuterimon, but it wasn't working. Ankylomon, Centarumon, and Frigamon were hitting Imperial Dramon with their attacks, but that wasn't slowing them down either.  
  
"Crush them!" Davis ordered.   
  
Imperial Dramon acknowled his partner, and started to press even harder, when Izzy suddenly cried out. "Stop! We can't beat him, we, we surrender. You, can have the Stone."  
  
"Stop," Ken regretfully told Imperial Dramon. His Digimon partner stopped his dive bomb attack, and floated into the air. He hovered, waiting for his orders.  
  
"A wise choice," Eiri said,"Go now before I decide to let them kill you."  
  
Ankylomon de-digivolved to Armadillomon, and he, Cody, and the rest of the small group climbed onto Megakabuterimon's back. Izzy's Digimon floated into the air, and zoomed off.  
  
"Now," Eiri said, turning to Ken and Davis,"Let's get that stone."  
  
Ken and Davis nodded. They followed Eiri as he walked inside the cavern. Inside, they saw the pentagon shaped platform in the middle of the room. They also saw the shattered glass, and, most importantly, the vacant box. "Where is the stone?!" Eiri barked,"Oh no! They tricked us! NO!"  
  
  
Zooming quickly away from the small shrine, Izzy held up the black tablet in his hand. "Well, " he said to Maria,"good thing you and Cody snuck in there when no one was looking. They didn't have any idea that you had it when we left. Good job."  
  
Maria smiled at the compliment. "Thank you," she said, blushing slightly.  
  
"Now, we've got to get to the others," Izzy said,"Preferably, T.K. or Kari."  
  
"Why?" Steve asked.  
  
"Because Angewomon and MagnaAngemon would at least level the field if we have to fight Imperial Dramon again, or Wargreymon. Hopefully, Eiri won't catch us until we're all together again."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Izzy, of course, didn't know that Tai was not under Eiri's control, and Wargreymon would tip the scales in our favor, if Magna Angemon and Angewomon were fighting with him. Things were getting complicated with T.K.'s small team at this time, but, consequences of Catherine's and Tai's act were being reviled. We didn't know it at the time, but it would set in motion a chain of events that would revile the prime mover of this play.They made love that night at the inn, and sealed the Digiworld's fate.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mora was sitting on a log with her feet dangling in the river, when she heard a twig snap behind her. She spun around, ready to defend herself before whatever it was attacked. She relaxed when she saw Catherine walk towards her. "Oh," Mora said,"Hi Catherine. You scared the......what's wrong? I've never seen you look so sad."  
  
"Oh, Mora," Catherine said, a very depressed and worried look on her face and a matching tone in her voice,"I...I..."  
  
"What is it?" Mora asked, looking very concerned.  
  
"Mora," the French Digidestined said, sitting next to her on the log,"I..I...I am pregnant."  
  
"What?" Mora asked,"A-a-are you sure?"  
  
Catherine nodded. "I have mizzed my period."  
  
Mora nodded, understandingly,"Who...who's the father?"  
  
"I waz a virgin four dayz ago," she said, looking down at the ground,"then we were at ze inn."  
  
Mora nodded. "Have you told Tai yet?"  
  
Catherine shook her head. "How can I? I need to zink of a way to break it to him."  
  
"I'm sorry," Mora said,"If I hadn't have convinced you to tell Tai about your feelings..."  
  
"You did not forze me to," Catherine said,"I just listen to your advice." She sighed,"I wanted to ask you, since you were born in ze Digital World, if zere iz anyzing I should know."  
  
"Well," Mora said, thinking,"A human born in the Digital World, is born in three months, as opposed to earth's nine, but, you're still from Earth, so.....However, Tai was born here and all of Lucifer's Digital Soldiers have been genetically bred so they can produce children in one month. Also, I've seen you guys from Earth heal twice as fast as me or any other human that was born in the Digital World, so...with all those factors put together, I'd say your child will be born.....end of next week."  
  
"What?!" Catherine shouted,"End of next week?!"  
  
Mora nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry."  
  
Catherine nodded. "You should tell Tai soon," Mora said,"I'd estimate that within two days, you are going to start to show."  
  
Catherine nodded, numbly. "I'll give you some time to yourself," Mora said, getting up. When she walked into the woods, Catherine started crying, long and hard.  
  
Mora walked far away from the others. She reached inside her pocket and pulled out a rectangular device with a square screen. She pressed one of the buttons and a face appeared on the screen. "This is agent 104, reporting in," Mora said.  
  
"Proceed," the face said.  
  
"Catherine has become pregnant by Tai Kamiya, do to my convincing her. I have inserted the special growth hormonal formula into her food, which will drastically speed up her pregnancy. Within the next week, the Kamiya child will be ours."  
  
The face nodded. "Understood. Krakka out."  
  
"Hail Lucifer," Mora said, turning off the communicator.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  



	8. The Elemental Stone of Desert

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Izzy's group had found another Elemental Stone, but Davis and Ken arrived. They were under the control of Eiri, and wanted the stone, but Izzy's group tricked them and got the stone. While they were in the shrine, they found references of a alien Digimon that crashed into the Digital World a very long time ago. Tai's group found something inside the shrine we were at about the War clan and Amazon clan merging together. And that's not all, Catherine just told Mora that she was having Tai's child!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: The Elemental Stone of Desert  
  
"I, for one, don't believe this," Yolei said, whipping the sweat from her forehead,"Didn't we just come from a river?"  
  
"Yes," Hawkmon said,"We did."  
  
"Then how come we're in the middle of a desert?" she asked.  
  
"That's just the way the Digital World is," T.K. said, leading the group,"It just....is."  
  
"Well," Joe said,"I wish it would be somewhere else, I'm sweating bullets over here."  
  
"I wonder if the other's are okay," Mimi said, looking around, nervously"Oh...I wish Palmon was here, she'd make sure that I was okay. Then again, I've got ten guards. Being a Princess isn't easy."  
  
The other two humans, Lou and Mina, were silent as T.K.'s group made their way through the large desert. "Does anyone know where we're going?" Yolei asked.  
  
"There," T.K. said, pointing to a large stone structure in the back,'That's where we're headed."  
  
"Why there, T.K.?" Patamon asked.  
  
T.K. was about to tell them that it was because he thought that might be where the Digital Gate was, when Mimi started shouting.  
  
"Guys," Mimi said, running to catch up with the rest of them,"Do you hear something?"  
  
"What is it, Mimi?" Joe asked.  
  
"I've got the feeling that something is coming from behind us..."  
  
Everyone turned around. The desert and sky behind them were completely empty. "Mimi," Mina said,"There is nothing there. You've got to relax."  
  
"You're right," Mimi said,"Thanks."  
  
"No," Patamon said, his ears opening up,"I hear something too."  
  
Everyone stood on guard, waiting for an attack. The desert landscape remained unchanged. A slight wind blew, sending a dust ball across the cracking yellow ground."I don't see anything. There is nothing here,"Yolei said.  
  
"No," T.K. said, looking around,"Patamon's ears do more than just let him fly, his hearing is much more powerful than the rest of ours. There is something here, just be careful."  
  
T.K.'s group of Digital Warriors continued their way towards the stone structure, while, under the ground, a Drimogemon and his human partner continued to tunnel under them, towards the stone building.  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
While T.K.'s group was moving towards their goal, Izzy's group was still running from Eiri and Ken and Davis. Tai's group was moving towards the Digital Gate. However, we overestimated Tai's recovery and we decided to take another rest. Catherine wasn't looking so good either, we didn't know that she was pregnant yet, however, we were about to find out. And she told Tai at the worst possible moment....  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tai was leaning against the tree, resting his aching back. "I never want to get so old that I can't even move my back," Tai said, rubbing his neck,"I hope I didn't break anything."  
  
"Tai...."  
  
Tai spun to the left. "Owe!" he said, bringing his hand up to his neck.  
  
"I'm sorry!"  
  
"That's okay Sora," Tai said, turning away from her and continuing to stare at the setting sun in the distance,"What can I help you with?"  
  
Sora sighed as she sat down next to him. The tree was large enough so that the two of them could sit shoulder to shoulder. "How are you feeling?" she asked.  
  
"Better than before," Tai said, a little hostilely.  
  
Sora nodded. "That's good...."  
  
"What do you want, Sora?" Tai asked.  
  
"Why do you hate me so much?" she yelled,"We were so close, what happened?"  
  
Tai turned to her, with a look on his face. "Why do you think?" he asked.  
  
She turned to him, tears starting to form. "Why? WHY?!!"  
  
"Because you went with Matt," he said, turning away from her, not able to watch her cry,"Because you ignored my feelings, and went with him."  
  
"Tai," she said,"I'm sorry-but.."  
  
"But what?" he yelled.  
  
"How do you think I'm feeling?" she asked,"You were my best friend! How do you think I feel watching us drift apart?!"  
  
"Oh, give me a break!" Tai said,"You ripped my heart out that winter's day, have you come to do it again?"  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, starting to cry,"Matt...I...I don't know what happened that day. I...I thought that I Matt.....Tai, I was so confused then. I didn't know what was happening to my heart. I...I started moving away from you, I didn't think you like me more than a friend. I started feeling towards Matt...ignoring my feelings for you...."  
  
Tai was listening very intently.  
  
Sora sighed, her crying ceasing. "I...thought that I had gotten over you, but......when you and Catherine had.......I started to feel jealous, but I didn't know why."  
  
"Y...you were jealous?" Tai asked.  
  
She nodded. "Yes. I know why, and I know why I distanced myself from you in the first place....it was because of who you are."  
  
"What?" Tai asked.  
  
Sora smiled, the tears stopped falling down her red cheeks. Tai reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I guess it all started when I heard about Cody's father, about how he died protecting someone. I wondered if I could go on with the pain, like Cody's family did. I wondered if I even could handle the pain of someone like that dying." She looked him in the eye,"That's you Tai. A fighter, a warrior, someone who would gladly die if it meant someone else would live. How could I handle that? So...I just moved away from you. I thought by pretending that I didn't really care deeply for you, I wouldn't have to worry about it. But....I...I remember those stories that my mother use to read to me before bed. The stories about the beautiful princess and the handsome prince. I thought that was who I was waiting for, a prince like Matt."  
  
Tai wrinkled his nose. "Oh yeah," he said, disgusted,"Everyone loves Matt! Matt's the greatest!"  
  
Sora smiled slightly. "But, that's not who I was looking for," she said,"I was looking for someone like you. A brave fighter, a hero, a knight in shinning armor. Tai....I...I'm sorry for hurting you. Tai, I love you, I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it."  
  
Tai's face slowly turned into a smile. "You...you love me?"  
  
Sora nodded. "Yes, I love you Tai, and I always have."  
  
They moved in closer, ready to lock their lips, when they heard someone cough. Tai and Sora pulled apart and looked in front of them. "Catherine?" Sora asked, confused,"Is that you?"  
  
"Of course!" Catherine sneered. "You've got your own man, Matt," Catherine thought,"Don't steal mine. You gave Tai up, Sora, you can't take him back."  
  
"But...."Sora said,"You've...your stomach is swollen."  
  
Catherine sighed sadly. She looked down at her massive stomach that was pushing out the front of her dress. "Yez, I know."  
  
"What happened?" Tai asked.  
  
Catherine took a deep breath. "Tai...I...I'm pregnant."  
  
Sora's eyes opened wide. She turned to look at Tai. He was staring at Catherine in a state of shock. "And you're telling me because....."  
  
Catherine nodded. "Tai, y-you are ze father."  
  
"Wait," Sora said, looking back at Catherine,"You and Tai were together only five days ago! You look like you're about five months pregnant, and plus, you didn't look this.....big yesterday!"  
  
Catherine sighed. "Mora told me that human birthz happen faster in ze Digital World. She said zat because of zat, our fast healing, and Tai's genetic ztructure of being one of Lucifer's Digital Soldierz, she said that my-our child will be born ze end of next week."  
  
"B-b-but," Sora said, looking at Tai, then back at Catherine, "B-b-but......but....tha-that's....but..."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
We would find out later that Catherine was pregnant, and that I was going to become an aunt. Anna and I were still trying to decipher the symbols on the wall of the shrine, but all we had gotten so far was the prophecy about the War clan and the Amazon clan. However, we were about to hit a break through.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I'm really getting tired of this," Gatomon said, staring up a the hieroglyphics,"We can't read it."  
  
"Unimon can," Anna pointed out, walking along the floor.  
  
"But he hasn't been able to read anything except for the prophecy about Sora and the War clan," Gatomon said.  
  
"Gatomon," Kari said, running her hand along a star shaped symbol,"Just because you can't read it, doesn't mean you're useless."  
  
"What?" Gatomon asked,"Are you saying that I'm jealous because I can't help?"  
  
Kari nodded.  
  
"Well," Gatomon said, looking at her feet,"You're right. I just don't want to feel like I'm letting you down."  
  
Kari walked over and hugged her Digimon. "You'll never let me down."  
  
Unimon neighed. "What have you found?" Anna asked.  
  
Unimon started to speak in Russian. When he stopped Anna nodded. "What did he say?" Kari asked.  
  
"He read one of inscriptions," Anna said,"It said there are eight Elemental Stones: Light, Forest, Desert, Wind, Water, Fire, Earth and Darkness."  
  
"Really?" Kari and Gatomon asked.  
  
Anna nodded. "Yes, also, Stones are shield for something."  
  
"What kind of shield?"  
  
Anna spoke to Unimon in Russian. He paused for a moment, then said something back. "He said it shield that hold creature of some kind."  
  
"What creature?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"Evil Digimon," Anna said,"Very powerful one."  
  
"So, if this shield was broken...?" Kari asked.  
  
Unimon shook his head, neighing.  
  
  
  
The inside of the stone shrine was just like the others, a large, square, stone, building. In the center was the same large, pentagon shaped box. The center of the box had a closed square glass chamber rising a few feet into the air. On the top of the box, was an object that the glass chamber was covering. The object was a circular stone tablet with a symbol of a flat landscape.   
  
"Is that one of the Elemental Stones?" Mina asked.  
  
"I would believe so," Hawkmon said,"It appears to be one."  
  
Lou walked over and placed his hand on the glass that held the stone. "How do we get it out of there?"  
  
He turned around to face his Digimon. "Tortomon, maybe you could.....?"  
  
"No," Joe said, walking up to the glass,"We might damage the stone. There has to be another way to open it."  
  
"Maybe there's a switch or something?" Yolei asked.   
  
"Look around," T.K. said,"Search for something that is out of the ordinary."  
  
The same group of the Digital Army walked all over the square room searching for something, but they didn't know what it was. Lou, Mimi, and Mina searched the walls, T.K. and Joe looked around the Stone itself, and Hawkmon searched the ceiling.  
  
"I think I've found something," Mina said, walking to a corner of the square room.  
  
"What is it?" T.K. asked as everyone ran over,"What is that?"  
  
"Hmmm," Yolei said, picking up the object.  
  
"Do you know what it is?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I don't know," Yolei said, examining it. It was a ball shaped object with red, green, yellow, and blue lines zigzagging all over the ball. She twisted her hand, and part of the ball moved.   
  
"It looks like a Rubix Cube, only its a circle....." she said, starting to move the sections of the ball all over, trying to line the colored lines up with each other,"I wonder what happens when......got it!"  
  
The colored lines all matched up with each other, making four small circles of red, blue, green, and yellow on the front, back, top, and bottom. The ball started to glow, and a cylinder of light shot up. It surprised Yolei, and she dropped the ball on the floor. "What is that?" she asked.  
  
"A hologram of some sort," Hawkmon said, crossing his arms.  
  
The cylinder of light changed to a human torso. "That looks like Genai!" Gommamon said.  
  
Genai spoke. "This is security tapes 13487-G, to be delivered to the ruling council of the Order of Peace and Light, and viewed by them only. This is Genai reporting. We have found traces of foreign cells in the genetic structure of Digidestined partnered with a Mega Digimon. All Mega Digidestined from Earth have found to have these cells within them. These cells appear to have enabled their Digimon to digivolve to the Mega level, something that was impossible before. There appears to be no adverse effect as of yet, but we are continuing our research. Although I completely disagree with your decision to hide this fact from the Digidestined, I will comply."  
  
The cylinder of light faded away. "Tai and Matt have weird cells in them?" Joe asked,"What kind of cells?"  
  
"If this was supposed to be delivered to the head of the Order of Peace and Light," Yolei said,"Why is it here?"  
  
"I guess it never made it to them," Lou said,"But, we should tell Matt and Tai as soon as possible."  
  
"We will," T.K. said, turning to the stone,"But first we need to get that Elemental Stone and we still don't know how."  
  
"I know," a sinister voice said.  
  
The Digital Army turned around to see a man with a black cloak and a Demidevimon riding on his shoulder walk in. "Who are you?" T.K. asked, jumping in front of the stone. He might not have known who this new Digidestined was, but, just be the feeling he got, he knew what he wanted.  
  
"Come now," the man said,"You know who I am. Tai has told you about me."  
  
"You're Eiri!" Mina said.  
  
"That's right," the evil Digidestined said, nodding his head,"And I've come for that stone."  
  
"No you won't," Mimi said,"We'll stop you! Besides, we can't even open it."  
  
Eiri chuckled,"I know someone who can." He snapped his fingers. The Digital Army stood ready for a battle. They waited, and waited, and waited.   
  
"Um," Yolei said,"Maybe you'd better get some friends first."  
  
From on top of T.K.'s head, Patamon's ears flew open. "Oh!" he said.  
  
"What is it?" T.K asked.  
  
"Do you hear that?" Patamon asked,"Its coming from the sky..."  
  
"Get Down!" T.K. shouted, pushing his friends to the floor, seconds before there was a loud crashing sound from above. Turning their necks, they saw a flash of a long metal body pummel through the wall of the shrine, shattering the ceiling.   
  
"M-metalseadramon?" Joe asked.  
  
They watched as the Mega Digimon twisted in the air, then flew back towards the shrine. They could make out a human riding on Metalseadramon's head, gripping onto his horn.  
  
"Michael?!" Mimi shouted.  
  
"Oh yes," Eiri said, still standing in the same spot,"I forgot to mention that I am able to control any Digidestined with a mega Digimon."  
  
"Michael's Betamon can reach the mega level?" Patamon asked.  
  
"Then that means that Michael must have those strange cells inside of him," Hawkmon said.  
  
Eiri raised an eyebrow. "Cells? What do you know about that?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, in any case...." Eiri said, as his Demidevimon flew off his shoulder and was surrounded by a white light and grew into a large human creature with wings. Eiri jumped onto his Devidramon,"....it doesn't matter now. Michael," he said, looking to the sky,"I leave this to you." Devidramon flapped his wings and took off.  
  
"Michael," Mimi said, as the Digital Army got to their feet,"What are you doing?"  
  
"The Stone of Desert is mine," he said, unemotionally as Metalseadramon flicked his tail and shattered the glass surrounding the Elemental Stone. The Digimon then brought his nose down so that it was touching the floor of the shrine. Michael was about to jump off, when someone ran in front of him.  
  
"Michael," Mimi said, standing in between Metalseadramon's nose and the Stone.  
  
"Mimi," Joe said,"Get out of his way."  
  
"No," Mimi said,"I don't need to. Michael won't kill me. He won't even hurt me."  
  
Michael hesitated on top of Metalseadramon. "Right?" Mimi asked,"Remember? You're my friend, my protector. You won't do it. You can't."  
  
Michael gripped Metalseadramon's horn tighter. He didn't say anything as the two of them flew off into the sky. Mimi breathed a sigh of relief as Joe and Yolei ran over to her. "Are you okay?" Yolei asked.  
  
T.K. grabbed the stone. "I still can't believe he left."  
  
"Lucky him!" a different voice said.  
  
"That's Nerez," Mimi said.  
  
The Digital Army ran out the door of the shrine, only to find a a squad of Tankmon surrounding the shrine, with Nerez riding on top of a large orange lion.  
  
"A Saberleomon?" T.K. asked,"A-are you working for Eiri too?"  
  
"Of course not!" Nerez snapped,"What do you think?"  
  
"B-but," Yolei said,"I thought that Eiri could control a Digidestined with a Mega Digimon. Why is Nerez free."  
  
"I don't care about anything you're saying," Nerez said,"Just hand over the Princess, and I will let the rest of you leave."  
  
"Never!" T.K. said, clenching his fists,"You're never going to get Mimi. Let's go guys!"  
  
"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!"  
  
"Hawkmon digivolve to Aquillamon!"  
  
"Gommamon digivolve to Ikkakumon!"  
  
"Hand of Fate!"  
  
"Blast Rings!"  
  
"Harpoon Torpedo!"  
  
Lou's Tortomon fired spikes from his shell and Mina's Meramon blasted with fire balls.  
  
Nerez raised his hand. "Attack!"  
  
All of the Tankmon brought their heads back, then shot forward. "Hyper Cannon!"  
  
All of the missiles zoomed past Nerez and tore through the Digital Army's attacks. They continued their way, blasting down Angemon and Aquillamon. Ikkakumon staggered back, and the missiles missed Tortomon and Meramon.  
  
"Ahh," T.K. said, watching his Digimon slam into the outside wall of the shirne,"We can't beat them. They've got us outnumber! We need to get Mimi out of here."  
  
"Yeah," Joe said, watching their Digimon start to battle again,"You take Mimi and get out of here, we'll hold them off."  
  
"Joe," he answered him,"We can't leave. Ikkakumon, Aquillamon, Meramon, and Tortomon can't beat them."  
  
"We don't expect to," Lou said,"Nor do we expect Aquillamon to stay."  
  
"Why?" Yolei asked.  
  
"You guys need a ride," Joe said,"And Angemon needs to go so you have a strong fighter."  
  
"I'm not leaving!" T.K. said.  
  
"Listen T.K.," Joe said, as missiles and energy blasts rained around him,"Right now, the most important thing is to get Mimi out of here, and warn the others about Eiri. If he can control Mega Digimon, then that means he has Tai, so they need help."  
  
"I...I don't know," T.K. said.  
  
"Please," Mimi said, holding onto T.K.'s arm,"I don't want to run, but, we've got to get the other stones."  
  
"What about this stone?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Krakka is going to have to get it," T.K. said, "At least it won't be Eiri. Angemon!"  
  
"Aquillamon!" Yolei shouted,"We're leaving!"  
  
Angemon and Aquillamon didn't want to leave, but they had to obey their human partners. They flew over to where the humans were standing in the doorway of the shrine. Aquillamon brought his back down so that Yolei, Mimi and T.K. could get onto his back. T.K. took a look at Joe, Mina, and Lou. "Good luck guys," he said,"Okay, Yolei, let's go!"  
  
Aquillamon took off with Angemon following behind.  
  
"They're leaving!" Nerez said,"And I don't have a flying Digimon here! Darn it!" He then looked at the shrine,"But, at least the Stone now belongs to Krakka!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  
  
NEXT: TAI AND CATHERINE'S CHILD IS BORN, BUT WHAT DOES MORA, THE KRAKKAN SPY, WANT WITH THE CHILD? PLUS, WHEN FACED AGAINST EIRI, WILL TAI RENOUNCE HIS LEADERSHIP? FIND OUT NEXT! 


	9. Second Turning Point

BEFORE YOU START READING, ABOUT CATHERINE HAVING HER CHILD EARLY, IT IS BECAUSE MORA INSERTED SPECIAL PILLS INTO CATHERINE'S FOOD THAT WILL GREATLY DECREASE THE TIME OF HER PREGNANCY.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Last time, the last of the Digital Army, went after the Elemental Stone of Desert, where they found out that the Digidestined that have Mega Digimon have alien cells in their body, does that mean my brother too? Then they were attacked by Michael and Metalseadramon, who were under the control of Eiri. Mimi was able to get through to Michael, and he left. Nerez and the rest of Krakka arrived. Only T.K., Mimi, Yolei, and their Digimon were able to get away, the rest are now Krakka's prisoners, as well as the Stone of Desert. Guess what? Sora finally told Tai that she loved him, but, my brother has a child with Catherine, which is going to be born soon. Now what?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Chapter 9: Second Turning Point  
  
Izzy's group moved slowly through the thick jungle. They moved quietly, silently moving the large leaves out of their way as they continued down the unmarked path. Each one of them keeping their eyes to the sky. "Stop!" Yuri whispered fiercely. They did as they were commanded, attentively turning their attention to the sky. They watched as a dark figure on a dark dragon Digimon hovered overhead. He circled five times over head, then zoomed off.  
  
"He's still looking for us," Cody said.  
  
"I know," Izzy said, as his group continued to walk,"But we're almost at the location of the gate, we'll be safe soon."  
  
  
  
T.K.'s group, having been reduced to himself, Yolei, their Digimon, and Mimi, were moving much, much more cautiously through the jungle. T.K. didn't push aside the large leaves, they just moved around them. T.K. looked into the sky,"Shoot!" he said,"Heads up!"  
  
The five of them were silent as Eiri passed overhead. "This isn't fair," Yolei whispered,"I was just helping Sora prepare for her and Matt's wedding when I had to come here to rescue Mimi. We did that, so why aren't we home, why?!"  
  
"Yolei," Mimi hissed,"Quiet! We don't want Eiri to find us."  
  
"Why is he after us, anyway?" T.K. asked,"We don't have any elemental stones."  
  
"Well, I don't think he's going to call and let us know," Yolei said,"I wonder why he's not going after the others."  
  
"Yes," Hawkmon said," not only do we have Eiri after us, but we have Nerez and the Krakka Army on our tails as well."  
  
"Yes," T.K. said,"But, as long as we're quiet...."  
  
Yolei suddenly shrieked.  
  
"What is it?" T.K. asked, spinning his head around so fast that Patamon was thrown off. He sighed deeply when he saw that Yolei was lying face down in a mud puddle.  
  
"You've got to keep quiet," T.K whispered, as he helped her to her feet.   
  
Yolei sighed as she looked at her outfit. It was covered completely in mud."Well," she said,"At least when I leave the Digital World, I'll lose these clothes."  
  
"Come on," T.K. said, as he continued walking. Suddenly, his Digivice started beeping.  
  
"Oh no," Patamon said,"Is it trouble?"  
  
"No," T.K. said, a smile crossing his face as he looked at his Digivice,"Its the others! I'm picking up six Digivices on the other side of the jungle, and five Digivices a few feet away from us, but, even counting us and the ones that were captured, and Michael, that's just seventeen, there should be three more. Where are they?"  
  
"T.K.," Yolei said, walking up to him,"Should we go and join them?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes, we'll go to the five Digivices, they're closest. Come on."  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The six Digivice signals that T.K.'s Digivice read were me and the rest of Tai's group, of course. Tai was in the lead, moving through the forest, slashing away the large leaves that blocked our path. Sora and Catherine were behind him, parallel to each other. Neither one was going to let Tai, or the other out of their sights until they were sure who Tai would pick. Anna, Mora, and I weren't sure who Tai was going to pick. Anna was leaning towards Sora, while Mora was guessing at Catherine. Me, I wasn't sure. As much as I had hoped that Sora would get over Matt and go with my brother, I sort of felt that my brother might be better with Catherine.  
We were all so busy thinking about Tai's love life, that we didn't realize Tai was moving like a man possessed towards something in the jungle.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Tai," Kari asked,"Where are we going?"  
  
"The gate is in this jungle," Tai said.  
  
"How can you be sure?" Catherine asked.  
  
"I saw that map on Izzy's laptop," he said, pulling leaves out of our path.  
  
"Unless you have a photographic memory, I don't think you could be this accurate," Sora pointed out.  
  
"What's going on?" Kari asked.  
  
"I...I don't know," Tai said, stopping momentarily,"Its like....something is pulling me this way." He started walking again,"Come on."  
  
  
"Izzy!" T.K. said,"Cody! Maria! Steve! Yuri!"  
  
"T.K., Mimi, Yolei!" Izzy's group said, running over the fallen trees and bushes to greet their friends.  
  
"I'm glad to see you guys," T.K. said,"We've got a big problem."  
  
Izzy nodded. "So do we. Eiri is controlling Davis and Ken."  
  
"Great," T.K. said, sighing,"He's also controlling Michael. That's must be what the three other signals are, Tai, Matt, Davis and Ken.....wait, that's four."  
  
"That must mean that either Tai or Matt isn't being controlled by Eiri," Steve said.  
  
"But," Cody pointed out,"Matt doesn't have a Mega Digimon anymore."  
  
"We didn't know that Michael had one either," Mimi said,"Maybe Metalgarurumon is back."  
  
"We'll worry about that when we reach the others," T.K. said.  
  
Izzy flipped out his laptop and pulled up a map of the jungle area, with such speed that it made the others gasp in awe. "According to my calculations," he said,"The only Digital Gate in Krakka is between us. We should get there, and we'll be safe."  
  
"That's great," Yolei said,"Because Eiri's chasing us, as well as the Krakka Army."  
  
"Eiri's following you?" Cody asked,"But, he was right behind......"  
  
"Up there!" Hawkmon said. The Digital Army turned their heads to the sky and saw Eiri fly directly overhead. "There is Eiri."  
  
"If that's Eiri," Mimi said,"Then who is that?"  
  
Another figure riding on a Devidramon joined the first one. "There are two Eiris?" Maria asked.  
  
"Three if you count that one," Armadillomon said.  
  
A third Eiri joined the other two. They appeared to talk for a second, then all three flew off. "Three of them?" Izzy asked,"What if there are more?"  
  
Suddenly, there was an explosion a few feet to the left. "We're under attack!" T.K .shouted as everyone spun around. "Nerez!"  
  
The Krakka general rode his Saberleomon as he and the Tankmon continued to attack. "Hyper Cannon!"  
  
The ground in front of the Digital Army was blasted, sending a geyser of dirt and stone into the air. The force of the explosion sent the Earth Digidestined flying backwards.  
  
"Give us the Princess!" Nerez ordered.  
  
"We can't beat them like this," T.K. said,"They've still got us outnumbered! We've got to get the others!"  
  
The Digital Army ran into the jungle. "Ha!" Nerez laughed,"They can't escape from us!"  
  
Nerez and the Digidestined that were partnered with the Tankmon charged in after them. They continued to fire their cannons, blasting down the thick trees and tearing up the landscape. There was so much smoke, that the Krakka Army couldn't even see where they were going. "Stop!" Nerez order,"Cease fire!"  
  
The Tankmon stopped firing and stood ready. Nerez looked over the smoked filled area. In a large circular area, where there had once been a lush tropical jungle, was now only a barren desert, surrounded by the rest of the jungle. "Move forward," Nerez said.  
  
Suddenly, Yuri, Maria, Steve, and Cody charged out of the area. They stopped short in front of the Krakka Army, then shot to the left. Nerez caught the sight of a girl riding with Yuri on his Kuwagamon. She was clutching around him, and had her head down. "Its the Princess!" Nerez shouted,"After them!"  
  
"What about them?" Saberleomon asked, moving his head so Nerez could see T.K., Izzy, and Yolei zooming away from them on Megakabuterimon.  
  
"Forget them!" Nerez said,"The Princess is this way!"  
  
The Krakka Army charged into the jungle, pushing aside the thick leaves. They caught up to Yuri and the rest. "Fire!" Nerez ordered.  
  
"Hyper Cannon!" the Tankmon fired.  
  
Ankylomon and Cody were hit first, then Steve and Frigamon, Maria and Centarumon, then, finally Yuri and Kuwagamon crashed into the ground. The Digidestined partnered with the Tankmon shot forward and surrounded the fallen Digital Army. "Don't move or you're dead!" one of them said, holding guns towards them.  
  
Nerez whipped out his communicator. Opening it, he found Lucifer's face to greet him. "L-Lord Emperor," he said.  
  
"Nerez," the Emperor of Krakka boomed. "What have you to report?"  
  
"I have captured the Exiled Princess," he said, proudly.  
  
"Excellent!" Lucifer said,"Let me talk to her."  
  
"As you wish sire," Nerez said.  
  
He walked over to where the Krakka Soldiers were tying up the captured members of the Digital Army. He walked over to the girl that was with Yuri. Nerez held out his communicator so that Lucifer could talk to Mimi. She had her head down as her arms were bound behind her.  
  
"Ahh," Lucifer said,"Princess Mimi, so, you are my prisoner once more. Do you have anything to say?"  
  
"Yeah," she said, lifting her head,"Surprise!"  
  
"What?" Lucifer and Nerez shouted,"You're not Mimi!"  
  
"No, I'm not." The girl was wearing Mimi's boots, her brown skirt, and her long sleeve sweater. The clothes were Mimi's, but, the face belonged to Yolei.  
  
"No!" Nerez said,"No!"  
  
"Nerez!" Lucifer shouted.  
  
"Yes sir," Nerez said, turning his communicator around so that he could see Lucifer's face.  
  
"Remember what I told you would happen if you failed again?"  
  
"B-But," Nerez said,"I-I have captured a large number of the Digital Army."  
  
"By pure luck!" Lucifer shouted,"I will deal with you when you return. Lucifer out!"  
  
Nerez squeezed his communicator so tight he drew blood. He turned to where he watched Yolei and the rest being loaded onto a Mammothmon. Hawkmon had just appeared from where ever he was hiding and was joining his human partner.  
  
"You're orders sir?" one of the Krakka Digidestined asked.  
  
"Take them back to the Krakka Capital, I will be along soon."  
  
"Yes sir!" the soldier saluted him.  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tai had lead us to a very large, black building. It looked like a temple, or some place of worship. It had four massive black rectangular towers at each side of the square base. It slightly reminded me of various catherdrials, but not as big. It had black stain glass windows arranged in a circular pattern around the front and back, and one on each side of the top of the four towers.   
The thing that I was worried about the most, was my brother. Tai had seemed so eager to find this temple, but, now that we were here, he wasn't so eager to get inside. We camped outside the large, metal doors, waiting until Tai was ready to go inside. Of course, it could be that he was too preoccupied with what was happening with Sora and Catherine to think about going inside. We were just about to eat diner, when we met up with our other friends, then, Catherine went into labor.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Izzy! T.K.! Mimi!" Tai cried out in surprise when he saw the computer expert and the rest walk into the small clearing surrounding the temple.  
  
"Tai?" Izzy asked, surprised.  
  
"Why are you here?" T.K. asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, as Kari, Anna, Mora, and Sora ran over to him, happy that at least some of their friends were okay.  
  
"Tai," Izzy said,"Eiri has control of Davis, Ken, and Michael."  
  
"As well as Matt," Sora said, sighing.  
  
They were about to ask why Tai wasn't being control by Eiri, when Sora raised her eyebrow. "Mimi, how come you're wearing Yolei's clothes?"  
  
"Yolei and I traded clothes so that I could escape Krakka," Mimi said, looking at the ground,"Steve, Maria, Yuri, Cody were captured also."  
  
"As well as Joe, Mina, and Lou," Izzy said, sighing,"We're all that's left."  
  
"Oh," Izzy said, reaching inside his pocket,"Before I forget..." He pulled out a circular black tablet and handed it to Tai.  
  
"What's this?" the Digital Army leader asked.  
  
"One of the Elemental Stones," Izzy said,"I think maybe you should keep an eye on it."  
  
"Where is Catherine?" T.K. suddenly asked.  
  
Tai sighed."Well, Catherine....There's something about Catherine and I that...."  
  
Suddenly, they heard the French Digidestined girl moan out in pain. "Already?!" Mora asked, looking at her watch. She turned and ran.  
  
"She's going into labor?" Tai asked, following Mora.  
  
"Labor?" T.K., Patamon, Izzy, Tentomon, and Mimi asked.  
  
"I'll explain," Kari said.  
  
  
Tai and Mora ran over to where Catherine was lying up against the outside wall to the temple. She had her legs bent, and her hands griped tightly around them. Her dress was off to the side, and she had a blanket draped over her. Floramon was at her side, offering comfort.  
  
"You said you could help," Tai said to Mora,"So help!"  
  
"I will," Mora said.  
  
  
"Tai and Catherine?!" Mimi shouted,"I knew about them, but....a child? I..I don't believe it."  
  
"Hmm," Izzy said, putting a hand to his chin.  
  
"What's wrong, Izzy?" Tentomon asked.  
  
"Its just....... the time of the pregnancy. Even with all the conditions that Mora said, I really don't see how Catherine could be giving birth now. It......something's not right here."  
  
"Sora," Mimi said, walking over to her friend,"I...how are you taking this?"  
  
The redhead sighed. "Its just not fair. I just realized my true feelings for Tai, but then I find out that he and Catherine are going to have a child. I....really don't know how I feel."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At that point, I was starting to feel sorry for Sora. She just realized how she felt about Tai, but, Tai is now going to be a father. I was divided as well. Part of me wanted Tai to go with Catherine, and part of me to go with Sora. I wanted to help Tai, but how?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The small Digital Army heard Catherine stop moaning. They held their breaths, for about a minute, before they heard the tears of a small child. They all smiled, even Sora breathed a sigh of relief. Then, Tai came running towards them, a bundle in his arms. "My child!" he shouted, a look on his face,"My child!"  
  
"What is it?" Mimi asked, eagerly.  
  
"A girl," Tai said,"I have a little baby girl! Ha hahaha!"  
  
He held the crying child in his arms, tears started to fall down his face. "A daughter, I have a daughter. A child. My child. My daughter. I.....I never knew that love could be like this..."  
  
"Wow," Kari said, a weird feeling in her stomach, "I guess that means I'm an aunt."  
  
Tai couldn't stop staring at his daughter's face. "I'm a father.....my child."  
  
"Our child."  
  
"Catherine," Tai said, his voice full of concern,"You shouldn't be up and walking around!"  
  
The new mother shook her head. "No, I....I am fine. I just...I just want to hold our child."  
  
Tai was about to hand his daughter to Catherine, when Mora stepped in between them. "Let me take your daughter to the river," the Krakkan said,"I'll run some tests on her, to make sure she's okay."  
  
Tai hesitated. "Um, o-okay." He, very reluctantly, handed his child over to Mora. When Mora held the Kamiya daughter in her arms. She smiled wickedly. "Thank you," she said, a sinister tone in her voice.  
  
"Mora," Tai said, reaching for his child,"No, I..."  
  
Mora kicked him in the stomach. She and her Blossumon ran into the jungle. "No!" Tai shouted, running after her,"Mora! MORA, COME BACK HERE WITH MY CHILD!"  
  
He charged after her, but, he did not get far. A group of Devidramons dropped down around the Digital Army, surrounding them on all sides. Tai didn't stop. He was about the run under the Devidramon's, when they blasted him to the ground.  
  
"No!" he shouted, jumping back up, and trying to run through the Devidramon's again, but, once again, he was throne to the ground.  
  
Sora, and Kari ran over to where Tai was lying, bloodied and bruised on the ground. Tai slowly got to his feet. "No, Mora," he said, his voice low,"Come back."  
  
Catherine cried hard onto Anna's shoulder. "My baby..." she cried.  
  
The doors to the temple creaked open. The Digital Army was still too shocked to notice. The Devidramons started to close in around them. Izzy cleared his throat. "I...um...I guess they want us to go inside."  
  
The inside of the black temple, was just a large square room with eight alters arranged in a large octagon. The far wall had a throne seat, and there was a door to the far left. There was a glowing t.v. screen on the right wall, that became activated when the Digital Army walking in. In the center was a large group of humans and Digimon. The room was dark, so that their features were hidden. Seated on the throne was Eiri.  
  
"Ah," Eiri said,"Mr. Kamiya, how are you?"  
  
Tai huffed at him, anger started to over power him. "Let me go right now! Krakka just captured my new born child!"  
  
"Yes," Eiri said, nodding,"I know, and while I feel for you, I have much more important matters for you."  
  
Suddenly, they heard a scream. "Ah," Eiri said, turning to the left, "The new arrival is here."   
  
The only door in the room opened up. Two figures with hoods walked in, holding a screaming girl who was desperately trying to get away. They brought the girl to the center of the room. She saw the Digital Army, and stared speaking in a weird language. Eiri laughed. "Oh, they cannot my dear, they are bound by fear and depression."  
  
Eiri snapped his fingers and one of the figures slammed a syringe into the girl's arm. She stopped screaming and crying, and a weird look overcame her face. The Digital Army watched in horror as the girl's face twisted and changed. Her short red hair grew long and black. Her body changed as well. The Digital Army's jaws dropped when they saw that the girl had become a perfect copy of Eiri. The lights then came on, and they saw that every figure in the room was a copy of Eiri.  
  
"What is this?" Izzy asked.  
  
Eiri laughed. "Oh, if you wish to know. As you already know, I can control any Digidestined with a Mega Digimon, like your friends Matt, Ken, Davis, and Michael. Of course, if I want my army to grow, I will need to create more Mega Digidestined. I had lost my original way to creature Mega Digidestined when I was kicked out of the Order of Peace and Light, so, I must rely on injecting them with parts of my own DNA, as you have just witnessed."  
  
"You monster!" Tai shouted, running toward Eiri, but the group in the middle stopped him,"You're stealing their lives!"  
  
Eiri laughed. "Their lives now belong to me!"  
  
"If you can control Mega Digidestined," Kari saked,"How come you can't control Tai?"  
  
"That is an incorrect statement," Eiri said,"Isn't it, Tai?"  
  
Tai stopped trying to grab Eiri. "W-what....?"  
  
"I can control you Tai," Eiri said, reaching into his pocket,"You know I can."  
  
"I...I..." Tai said.  
  
"You were drawn here, remember?" Eiri asked,"Just like Matt, Davis, Ken, and Michael. You were meant to come here, you belong with us."  
  
"This is the temple that Krakka thought I knew where it was," Mimi said, looking around.  
  
"That is correct," Eiri said,"But, Tai knew where it was all along. Now, give me the Elemental Stone of Darkness that Izzy handed you."  
  
"Tai," Kari said, "Don't do it."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I will never forget the look on Tai's face. It was as if all emotion had been drained from him. He just lost his c-child, and n-now he just found out that Eiri can control him. He reached up and pulled the goggles off of his head. "I'm sorry," he said to us. He turned to Sora,"I'm sorry," then to Catherine,"I'm sorry, " he addressed each one of us, then he stopped at me. He walked over to me and handed me his goggles. "Especially to you Kari. You've been so good to me, no matter what I've ever done. I am sorry. You're the boss now, Kari. Don't make the same mistakes that I've made." He then took my Digivice.  
"Tai!" I shouted, as I watched Tai walked over to the Digital Gate,"Tai, what are you talking about?!"  
He held up my Digivice and opened the Digital Gate. I, and the rest of the Earth's Digidestined were pulled through the gate. The last thing I remembered before landing on Earth was Tai throwing my Digivice in after me.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After the gate was closed, Tai turned back to Eiri. "I am..ready to serve you," Tai said.  
  
"Excellent," Eiri said to himself,"Just as I thought, his grief over losing his child has given me the opportunity to control the special cells in his body, and now that I have him, nothing will free him! Soon, my lord, you will be free!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...... 


	10. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Izzy's group met up with what was left of T.K.'s group. Krakka attacked for Mimi, but, thanks to a trick by Yolei, Mimi, T.K., and Izzy were able to escape. They met up with the rest of us at the entrance to a black temple. Catherine gave birth to a beautiful girl, but, Mora betrayed us and kidnapped her. We then came face to face with Eiri inside the temple where the Digital Gate was. Tai joined him and sent us back to earth.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 10: The Digital Army is dead, long live the Digital Guardians!  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It had been a few days since we returned from the Digital World, and I still was a mess. The parents and the family members of the capture Digital Army were in worse shape than I was. Ken's parents were twice as worse, because of the time when Ken was still the Digimon Emperor. Davis's parents were really worried, because they didn't know about the Digital World, but, Jun acted as though she was glad Davis was gone. I couldn't understand how she could be glad her brother was gone, every moment of the past week has been dedicated to Tai, worrying about him, in more ways than just his safety.  
He had joined Eiri so that he could send us home so we'd be safe, at least, that's what I keep telling myself. A part of me kept asking the question,"What if he did it just to join him?" How would you feel if the person you looked up to more than anything, your hero, turned his back on everything to join your enemy? I want to know, because I don't know how I should feel.   
Anna went back home. Izzy's trying to discover the way Eiri can control Matt and the others. T.K. was worried for his brother, Mimi was sad for Michael, and plus, she missed her parents. We agreed that it would be best for her that as long as Krakka is looking for her she should stay here in Japan where the strongest Digidestined could protect her. Catherine has spent the last week staying here with me, and she has cried her eyes out everyday. I can't imagine how she would feel. She lost her child only moments after giving birth. I wish I could help, but, I hope I never have to go through something like that. And Sora....well, Sora has been acting very strange lately. She hasn't lost her caring attitude, but, she has been full of wise-crakcs lately, espically towards Catherine. As for me...well, I don't know. I want to go to the Digital World and save the others, but, I don't know where to begin.   
We've been wracking our brains out, trying to think of a plan since we returned home, but....I don't know, I just don't know.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kari sighed deeply as she moved the mouse, making the pointer dance across the monitor. The screen blinked for a second, then a white spreadsheet appeared. Kari studied the screen. "What does it mean?" she asked herself.  
  
The door opened. "You wanted to see me?"  
  
Kari spun around in the chair,"Yes, Izzy, come in."  
  
The computer expert walked in. "What can I do for you?" he asked.  
  
"This," Kari said, pointing to the spreadsheet.  
  
"The chart of Mimi's locations? Tai and I never got a chance to ask your mother about it because then we were on our way to Krakka," Izzy asked,"What did your mother say about this?"  
  
"I haven't told her yet," Kari said, sighing.  
  
"Why not?" Izzy asked, calmly.  
  
"I don't know how to do it," she said,"its been tense around here the past couple of days. I don't want to say anything that would cause a bomb to explode."  
  
Izzy nodded, understandingly. "I know that feeling. I didn't know how to approach my parents when I found out I was adopted. So, what did you want to show me?"  
  
"This," Kari said, moving the scroll bar so Izzy could see a number far away from the chart.   
  
"Hmm," Izzy said,"It looks like a combination number."  
  
"Really?" Kari asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Izzy nodded.   
  
"I think I know what it goes to," Kari said. She got up and walked over to the left wall of her father's office. The wall was covered with a variety of pictures. Kari reached up to the largest picture there. It was a picture of her family. When she saw her brother, with his hand on her shoulder, she almost started crying, but, she held herself together. She swung the picture open to reveal a safe hidden in the wall. "Would you please read me the number?"  
  
"Sure," Izzy said, looking at the screen,"5, 17, 55, 29."  
  
Kari opened the safe and gasped. "What is it?" Izzy walking over to her.  
  
"This," Kari said, holding something in her hand.  
  
"A ring?" Izzy asked,"But, what was your father doing with it? Why did he hide it?"  
  
"I don't know," Kari said,"But I know someone who does."  
  
  
  
On the deck of the Tokyo Towers, Bizzard looked down on the city. "This is truly a pitiful place," he whispered. He watched the citizens of Tokyo wander across the ground, moving in ever direction. "The Krakka Capital is a thousand times bigger then this, but, Lucifer wants the Princess captured, and the city under Krakka control, so...."  
  
He turned and walked towards the elevator. "Machinedramon should be ready to attack. Soon, this world will be ours!"  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Izzy and I found my mother in the kitchen fixing dinner. Our two house guests, Catherine and Mimi were sitting at the table, eating something. Mimi seemed to be trying to cheer the depressed Catherine up, but, it wasn't working. None of them didn't notice us yet. "Mom," I called out.  
My mother spun around. "Kari!" she called out. She seemed anxious and excited. "Are you going to rescue your brother and the others now?"  
Mimi and Catherine looked at us hopefully. I sighed. "Mom, guys,.....I don't even know where to start. I want to rescue them, but..." I felt myself start to lose my control over my emotions, when Izzy saved me.   
He cleared his throat. "Um, Mrs. Kamiya, we have a question we want to ask you."  
I took a deep breath and regained my composure. My mother must have seen the weird look on our faces. "W-What is it?" she asked.  
I sighed. I reached inside my pocket and pulled out the ring that we found in my father's safe. "Do you know what this is?" My mother's face paled. "Do you know about Tai's birthmark?" I asked,"About the spreadsheet that shows Mimi's locations?"  
My mother looked as though the world had ended. Her face paled and she started to shake. It looked like she was about to fall over, but Mimi caught her.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Where did you find that?" Mrs. Kamiya asked, as Mimi helped her into a seat.  
  
"In dad's safe," Kari answered, taken back by her mother's abruptness,"Why?"  
  
Mrs. Kamiya sighed. She looked at the humans and Digimon seated around the table. She looked at Mimi, Catherine, Floramon, Izzy, Kari and Gatomon and sighed again. "It must have been about 19 years ago now," she smiled, like it was a pleasant memory," It was a warm, summer's night when I met him."  
  
"Who?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Tai's father," Mrs. Kamiya said, closing her eyes. "I was sitting on the balcony of this very apartment when my computer began to act extremely wired. It started to glow a strange light and shake wildly. I started to examine it when something strange appeared on the screen. I think you call it a Digital Gate. Anyway, the Digital Gate appeared and..."  
  
"Something came out?" Izzy asked.  
  
Mrs. Kamiya nodded. "Yes, the most handsome man I have ever seen."  
  
"My father?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yes, He had two babies with him, a boy and a girl."  
  
"The boy was Tai, right?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Was I the girl?" Kari asked.  
  
Mrs. Kamiya shook her head. "No, it was..."  
  
"Me, right?" Mimi asked.  
  
Mrs. Kamiya nodded. "Yes. He told me that he had come from a place called the Digital World. He was the leader of a group of people and that he had lost a rebellion against an evil empire. He told me that he had allied himself with an exiled ruling family and that he wanted to place them back on the throne. They lost the war and he fled here with the princess and his son."  
  
"We already knew that Tai is a Digital Soldier," Izzy said,"But, was he from the War Clan?"  
  
Mrs. Kamiya nodded. "Yes, he was."  
  
All the Digidestined present looked at each other. "The War Clan was the one that betrayed Lucifer," Mimi said.  
  
"That means that Tai is a traitor to Lucifer and Krakka!" Kari said, with a big smile on her face.  
  
"So, then," Mimi said,"The reason that Mr. Kamiya was keeping track of me was because..."  
  
"Eventually, he knew that he would have to bring you back to put you on the throne," Mrs. Kamiya said.  
  
"Then..." Kari said,"Tai's my half-brother, isn't he?"  
  
Mrs. Kamiya nodded. "Yes, you are half Digital Soldier, Kari."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I still didn't know how to feel. I mean, I was happy that Tai was part of the War Clan, and not the Ice Clan like we thought. That meant that Tai was a hero, but....he still was with Eiri. What were we going to do?  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kari," Gatomon said, breaking her out of her thoughts,"Isn't that the D-terminal?"  
  
"Oh, right," she said, reaching into her pocket. She flipped open the screen. "Its from T.K."  
  
"What's wrong?" Izzy asked.  
  
Kari's eyes opened wide. "Krakka is attacking Toyko!"  
  
  
"Giga Cannon!"  
  
Magna Angemon was pelted twice as Bizzard's Machinedramon's energy attacks pounded him. "Magna Angemon!" T.K. cried from his spot on the ground,"Don't give up!"  
  
His Digimon panted as he held his injured chest. "Do not worry," he told T.K.,"I am not giving up yet." He flew forward with his sword out, ready to slash Machinedramon, but the evil Digimon slammed him with his fist, throwing him into the sky. Magna Angemon twisted and got control over his spiraling boy. He shot back towards Machinedramon.   
  
"Get him, Machinedramon!" Bizzard cried from the roof of the building across the street from T.K. Both humans watched the battle in the center of the street, eager to see who would come out on top. Unfortunately, Machinedramon punched his massive fist into Magna Angemon, crashing him into a nearby building.  
  
"Oh no," T.K. said, as he watched his Digimon fall into the ground, "This is it, we're finished."  
  
Machinedramon stood over Magna Angemon as he struggled to get to his feet. He pointed his two cannons down at him. "Now, you die!"  
  
A ball of energy blasted Machinedramon in the face, causing him to momentarily lose his balance. He was attacked again by a glowing arrow that slashed along his arm.  
  
"T.K.!" Kari cried out as she, Izzy, Catherine and Floramon ran towards him,"What's going on?"  
  
"Bizzard is trying to destroy this city so he can make a base for the rest of the Krakkan Army."  
  
"We'll stop him," Kari said. She turned to the Digimon,"Attack!"  
  
"Horn Buster!"  
  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
  
"Pummel Peck!"  
  
Machinedramon brought his massive arm back and backhanded the attacks into the sky. "Oh no," Catherine said,"We can't beat a Mega Digimon, he iz too strong. We need Tai, or Davis and Ken, they could have beaten him. We are doomed!"  
  
Machinedramon blasted Megakabuterimon and Angewomon to the ground. Kiwimon tried her best, but her attacks weren't even denting him. Machinedramon stepped over the fallen Digimon, ready to finish his attacks.  
  
"Wing Blade!"  
  
The evil Mega lurched forward when something blasted into his back. He growled as he turned around. "Its Sora!" Kari shouted.  
  
"And Garudamon," Anewomon said.  
  
Machinedramon turned around and faced Garudamon and Sora riding on her shoulder. "Do you always fight dirty?" he asked,"Attacking from behind?"  
  
"When it means saving my friends' lives," Sora said, holding onto Garudamon's fur,"Then yes, I do."  
  
Machinedramon appeared to smile. "Giga Cannon!"  
  
Garudramon flew up into the air, but was slammed in the legs by Machinedramon's attack. She lost control, and spun around in the air, slamming into a building in front of Machinedramon. She flapped her wings, and flew back into the air before she slammed into the kids.  
  
"What should we do?" Catherine asked.  
  
"I'm going to run," T.K. said, turning around,"And I suggest you do the same!"  
  
"What?" Izzy asked,"What do you mean we're leaving?"  
  
"Look,"he said,"We can't fight them here, innocent people are going to get hurt. We need to get them back to the Digital World! We've got to lead them to a Digital Gate! Let's go!"  
  
"He's right," Kari said,"Move out!"  
  
Kari, T.K., and Catherine jumped onto Megakabuterimon's back and followed Sora and Garudamon flew into the deeper into the city. Angewomon grabbed Kiwimon, and she and Magna Angemon flew after them. "They're running away!" Bizzard shouted, jumping on to Machinedramon's head,"After them!"  
  
"Zey are following us," Catherine said, looking over her shoulder,"Our plan iz working."  
  
"Yes," Angewomon said,"But, they're getting closer!"  
  
Kari and the others flew as fast as they could away from the Krakka General, but, he was quickly gaining ground. The earth Digidestined could fly, so they stayed above the buildings, but, Machinedramon was a ground based Digimon, thus, he just pummel through the street, bringing himself closer and closer to them. "Get them," Bizzard ordered,"Fire!"  
  
"Giga Cannon!"  
  
"Heads up!" T.K. shouted.  
  
They moved out of the way, the two attacks missing them by mere inches. "You almost had them!" Bizzard said,"Attack again!"  
  
"We can't keep this up," Sora said, as she and the rest dodged another attack,"He's going to get lucky."  
  
"Giga Can-Arg!"  
  
"What the-?" Megakabuterimon said when the turned around to see why Machinedramon had not attacked. Much to their surprise, they found that his head, and Bizzard riding on top of his head, were now covered in a black substance.   
  
"Is that ink?" Sora asked.  
  
"Who shot that?" Bizzard shouted, moving a large amount of gunk away from his eyes.  
  
"That would be me!" a boy shouted, riding a large octopus around a building's corner.  
  
"Its one of the Hoi Brothers," Izzy said, in awe.  
  
Machinedramon was pounded by a glowing ball of energy from the left. "Anna's back!" Kari said,"And she brought Sonja with her."  
  
The two Russian girls floated down on their Digimon and hovered next to the floating Digidestined.   
  
"When I get my hands on you....!" Machinedramon shouted, throwing his arms around wildly,"You're going to wish you were never born!"  
  
Suddenly, Machinedramon was pelted by a thousands small bullets. "Gargomon," T.K. said, "Then, that means that Willis is here."  
  
"Right here, T.K," Willis said. He was riding on a Airdramon with a blond haired girl.   
  
"Who is that?" Izzy asked.  
  
"My name is Melissa," the girl said,"I'm Michael's younger sister."  
  
"Michael has a sister?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Heads up, guys!" T.K. said, "we've got trouble."  
  
Suddenly, a beam of light shot between them. Machinedramon had whipped away the ink from his eyes, and he was staring at them with his eyes full of red. "You are dead!" he shouted,"Giga-!"  
  
Suddenly, his eyes were hit by a group of glowing rods. "AHH!" he shouted.  
  
"Great work, Coelemon."  
  
"Derek and Rosa!" Izzy said, watching as Derek and Rosa came in riding on her Monochromon.  
  
"What'd we miss, mates?" Derek asked.  
  
"I am personally going to kill all you humans, while Machinedramon gets your Digimon!" Bizzard shouted as Machinedramon's eyes began to heal.  
  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
  
"Horn Buster!"  
  
Machinedramon held up his arm and blocked the attacks.  
  
"Fist of the Beast King!"  
  
The attack harmlessly bounced off of Machinedramon's thick hide, but it did surprise him. "Where did that come from?"  
  
"That came from us!"  
  
"Nerez?" Bizzard asked, confused,"W-what are you doing here?"  
  
"I am going to stop you," he said, he and Leomon walking out of a nearby alley.  
  
"What?" Bizzard asked,"Why?"  
  
"Because," he said,"I am sick and tired of being treated like crap by you and the rest of the Krakka Empire! As of now, I am dedicating myself to destroying Lucifer and the rest of you!"  
  
Nerez turned to Kari and the others. "I'm yours, if you want me."  
  
"We don't have time to discuss this right now!" T.K. shouted as Machinedramon slammed his fist into the ground. There was a small earthquake, sending the Digidestined on the ground to their knees. The buildings surrounding their battle shook, shattering some of the smaller windows.  
  
"We need to get them out of here," Angewomon said,"Or innocent people are going to get hurt."  
  
"But, we don't have a Digital Gate," Kari said.  
  
Suddenly, Machinedramon and Bizzard were encased in a bright white light. "What's going on?" Kari asked.  
  
"That is the light from a Digital Gate," Magna Angemon said.  
  
They followed the light to its source, it was being emitted fro ma laptop resting in the hands of a cloaked figure standing on a rooftop. Machinedramon and Bizzard were pulled towards the gate. "You may have won this round," Bizzard said as he entered the gate,"but, we got to earth before and we can do it again! The Princess, and this world, will be ours!" The evil Krakka Digidestined was pulled in, and the light faded.  
  
They stared at the figure on the roof as he closed the laptop. He was wearing the same robe as the members of the Order of Peace and Light.  
  
"Uh, Geni?" Izzy asked, moving Megakabuterimon closer to the building.  
  
"Hogan?" Derek asked.  
  
"Jacki?" asked Hoi.  
  
"Jose?" asked Rosa.  
  
"Benjamin?" Willis and Melissa asked.  
  
"I am none of those," the figure said, lifting his hands to his hood. He pulled it away to reveal his face.  
  
"Mr. Fugiama?!" Izzy, T.K., and Kari asked.  
  
"Who iz zat?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Our teacher," Izzy said, numbly.  
  
"That was just my day job," he said, jumping down onto Megakabuterimon's back,"I'll explain everything later. Right now, do you have a place we can talk?"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I didn't know what was going on. Well, I did, but, it was getting really hard to keep track of everything that was being reviled to us. Nerez joined us, while Tai, Matt, Davis, Ken and Michael were now with Eiri. We found out Michael had a younger sister, Krakka was entering earth, both Lucifer and Eiri wanted the Elemental Stones, and now, we find out that our teacher, Mr. Fugiama is part of the Order of Peace and Light. How did Tai do this? I'm getting so confused.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mrs. Kamiya was not too happy when Kari brought everyone to the apartment, but after she found out it was Digital business, she allowed it. She even brought them snacks and refreshments when they talked in the living room.  
  
".....so," Willis said, taking a sip of his drink,"After Tai put us on reserve, we waited for another e-mail telling us what happened, but, after two weeks passed without a response, we figured something was wrong, so we came to investigate."  
  
"I'm glad you did," Kari said. She turned to Hoi,"Where are your brothers?"  
  
Hoi sighed and stared at the ground. "T-they were taken prisoner by something called Krakka. We fought against a group of Digidestined from that empire. We were able to defeat them, but, they took my two brothers with them when they left. I'm the only one left."  
  
"I'm sorry," Mimi said,"But we'll get them back, don't worry."  
  
"Nerez," Kari said, turning to the Digidestined sitting away from the others.  
  
The Krakkan sighed. "I have decided to join you because I am tired of being taken advantage of in the Krakkan army. Plus, I believe that Lucifer will destroy the Digital World with his insane ambition to control the powers of the Elemental Stones. It took me this long to realize it."  
  
"But what about our friends?" Mimi asked,"Yolei gave herself up to save me."  
  
"Yes," Nerez said,"A true act of honor. I could not set them free on my own, but, I know where they are being held, and the best way to sneak inside and free them."  
  
Mr. Fugiama cleared his throat."Where is Tai Kamiya? What happened with him and Catherine?"  
  
Catherine blushed as T.K. spoke,"Tell us about yourself first."  
  
"Fine," Fugiama said,"I am a member of the Order of Peace and Light. After the Digidestined with the Tags and Crests were created, we needed a way to keep track of them on Earth. I was chosen."  
  
"I have a question," Izzy said,"How come you don't look like Geni?"  
  
He smiled lightly. "Not everyone in the Order is a Geni look alike, now, I came to earth to watch over the original Digidestined from earth. We choose the original eight because they viewed the 'Heighten View Terrace' incident. During our experiments, we discovered that Tai's and Sora's genetic structure was extremely more powerful than the rest of the children, with the exception of Kari and T.K.. We did not know that Tai and Sora were from the Digital World, but we did know that together, they could produce a being of incredible power, the greatest Digidestined fighting on the side of good, infinitely more powerful than his or her father..."  
  
"Wait, so, you're telling us that Tai and Sora were meant to be together?" Kari asked, eying Sora.  
  
"Yes," Fugiama said, nodding,"They were destined to be together, destined to fit together like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, to produce the ultimate Digidestined child. We knew that any child of Tai's would be very powerful, so, we altered his reproductive system, so that he would be able to father only one child..."  
  
"What?" Izzy asked,"You messed with Tai's genes?"  
  
"Yes, it was necessary!" Fugiama yelled to be heard,"We needed to insure that Tai would not have a child that would destroy the Digital World! Tai was supposed to have a child with Sora, that would be the most powerful, good, Digidestined that ever was, but, when Sora turned her back on Tai, he sought love elsewhere."  
  
"And you're blaming him for that?" Kari asked, almost shouting.  
  
"No," Fugiama said,"Not at all. He is only human, and human beings-all sentient life for that matter, seeks a mate. He had no knowledge of what was happening. The child of Tai and Sora, would have been a strong willed person. The child of Tai and Catherine, however, has no such power, and, thus, can be molded by the Krakka Empire, to become, a Child of Darkness, one that you must destroy....."  
  
"Zat iz my child you are talking about!" Catherine shouted, tears pouring down her face,"She iz ztill my baby! Kyra iz ztill my baby girl!"  
  
"We're not going to kill her!" Kari said to Fugiama,"No matter what. She's an innocent child."  
  
The room was silent, each of the Digidestined taking in what Fugiama told them. T.K had a question,"When we were at the shrine for the Elemental Stone of Desert, we saw a security tape from Geni to the ruling council of the Order of Peace and Light. He was reporting about foreign cells being discovered in Tai and Matt."  
  
"Yes," Fugiama said,"Geni and I, as well as many other members, agreed that they should have been told about these cells, but the council would not allow us. All Mega Digidestined from earth had these cells in them."  
  
"That means that Davis and Ken, have those cells, too, right?" T.K. asked.  
  
"As well as my brother," Melissa spoke.  
  
"Where is Tai, anyway?" Fugiama asked,"Why is he not here."  
  
The Digidestined sighed and looked at the floor of the room. "What is it?"  
  
"He's joined Eiri," Kari said, sighing,"He-he's with our enemy now."  
  
"This is not good," Fugiama said,"Eiri now has control over all the Mega Digidestined from Earth. He will no doubt move to capture the Elemental Stones quickly, you must stop him."  
  
"What are the stones for anyway?" Mimi asked, comforting the crying Catherine.  
  
"Well," Fugiama said, leaning back in his chair,"I do not know too much, I was not alive at the time, but, legend says that if all the stones are brought to a specific place in the Digital World, a protective shield will crack, and a demon will be freed."  
  
"What demon?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"I don't know," Fugiama said.  
  
Nerez cleared his throat,"Well, Lucifer wants the stones because he wants their powers."  
  
"And we don't know why Eiri wants the stones," Sora spoke.  
  
"It cannot be for anything good," Fugiama said,"He is a very evil person, one that should have been destroyed."  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
He sighed. "Eiri was a member of the Order of Peace and Light. After Apocalymon was destroyed, there was peace for a while. Since, Apocalymon, the reason that the Order of Peace and Light was created was gone, the Order was dissolved. Then came Diaboramon and the threat on the internet...."  
  
Willis stiffened at the mention of the threat he created. He sighed deeply and looked at the floor.  
  
".......after Tai and Matt were able to stop him," Fugiama continued,"much of the former members of the Order had moved on to other things, some of us, however, were concerned that evil could appear again. So, the few of us that remained, Geni, Eiri, myself, amongst others, joined back together, and the Order was reformed. We kept a close watch on the balance of the Digital World. Then, the power that guarded the Digital World began to lose their grip, and evil was reborn. The order then created an army of Digidestined from Earth. About a year before the Digimon Emperor started to terrorize the Digital World, we discovered that a few of the Digidestined from earth had the same foreign cells in them. We did not, and still don't, have any concrete proof, but, we believed that Eiri was responsible. We discovered that he was practicing evil magic, and that he had turned himself into a Digidestined. We kicked him out of the Order. That is when he began to terrorize the Digital World, and we called Tai and Kari back to take care of him."  
  
"We barely succeeded, "Kari said,"And now Eiri's after the stones."  
  
"You must protect the Stones," Fugiama said,"I fear that if all the stones are brought together, the Digital World will face an eternity of darkness, a thousand times worse than if the Destiny Stones were destroyed."  
  
"But we can't," Sora said,"The Digital Army is captured."  
  
Fugiama mentioned with his hand,"You have a formable array of power here."  
  
All the Digidestined present glanced at each other. None of them spoke for a long while, then Nerez stood up. "Well, I am from the Digital World," he said,"That is my home. I will fight to protect it, with, or without your help."  
  
"I will fight to save it," T.K. said, standing up,"I'm not going to let it be destroyed."  
  
"Yeah," Kari said,"I'm not going to give up."  
  
"Neither am I!" Sora said.  
  
"I am with you also," Catherine said.  
  
"You've got me too, mates," Derek said, giving them a thumbs up.  
  
"I promised my parents I would rescue my brothers," Hoi said,"I can't do that if I give up."  
  
"I need to find my brother also," Melissa said,"And bring him home."  
  
Kari smiled. She turned to Sonja and Anna. "What about you two?"  
  
They both held up their their hands, with their index finger touching their thumb in a circle. "Okay."  
  
"Rosa?" Kari asked.  
  
"Si!" she said, nodding.  
  
"You say that Lucifer has a Diaboramon as his partner?" Willis asked.  
  
"Yeah," Izzy said, nodding.  
  
"He must have gotten it from my mistake," Willis said,"Because of that, this is part my fault. I will help."  
  
Fugiama nodded. "Good."  
  
Kari smiled. "Now, we just need a leader."  
  
Everyone stared at her. "Uh, Kari," T.K .said,"We have a leader, You."  
  
"Me?" she asked,"I-I don't know."  
  
Catherine walked over to her. She placed her hand on her shoulder,"Tai put you in charge, remember? You have hiz goggles, right."  
  
Kari sighed, then smiled. "Yeah. Tai trusted me, and....I won't let him down."  
  
"So," Derek said,"What do we do first?"  
  
"Well," Kari said,"We need to protect the stones...."  
  
"What about our friends that Krakka is holding?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I...I...I think that protecting the stones is most important," Kari said,"We still don't have enough man power to invade Krakka, especially that they know we're after them."  
  
She looked around at the forces,"Some of us need to stay here, though, in case Krakka invades again. Mimi needs to be protected. I...I'm not sure how well we work together, so, I'll just ask; who wants to stay here?"  
  
"I'll stay here," T.K said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yeah," he said, sighing.  
  
"I'll stay too," Izzy said,"I'll try to find out how Eiri is controlling everyone, and try to find a way to free them."  
  
"I'll stay here too," Hoi said.  
  
"We too," Sonja said, mentioning to her and Anna.  
  
"I think that you show stay here too, Rosa," Kari said.  
  
"But why?" she protested,"You just think I'm too young, that's why!"  
  
"No," Kari said, "we need a land type Digimon here. Hoi's Digimon can fight in the water, the rest are in the air, we need a land Digimon to stay here."  
  
"Alright, " Rosa said, reluctantly.  
  
"So," Fugiama said,"You must protect the stones, Digital Army."  
  
"We're not the Digital Army anymore," Sora said.  
  
"You're right," T.K. said,"So, then, what are we?"  
  
"I think the leader should decide," Gatomon said, beaming up at Kari.  
  
Kari thought for a moment, "We are the Digital Gaurdians!"  
  
"Digital Gaurdians," Izzy said,"I like the sound of that."  
  
"Good," Kari said, walking into her room. She came back out a second later, Tai's goggles on her head,"Let's go protect those stones."  
  
Sora, Catherine, Willis, Derek, Nerez, Melissa and their Digimon moved over to Mr. Kamiya's computer screen. Kari held up her Digivice and the Digital Gate opened. There was a flash of light, and a second later, they were gone.  
  
"Good luck," Fugiama said,"We're all counting on you."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	11. Brothers and Sisters

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Last time I discovered that my father was the leader of the War Clan that betrayed Lucifer. Bizzard and Machinedramon tried to create a base in Tokyo, but, we stopped him. We then discovered that Mr. Fugiama was a member of the Order of Peace and Light. His job was to keep an eye on us, specifically Tai. He told us that Tai was suppose to have his only child with Sora and that his child with Catherine would become a child of darkness. Fugiama then told us to protect the remaining Elemental Stones. The Digidestined remaining on earth formed into the Digital Guardians, and we left to save the stones.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: Brothers and Sisters  
  
  
Inside the castle of the Krakka capital, the Krakka mystic and computer expert, Lady Krake, walked into the science lab. Her Sorcerymon hovered behind her. They passed the destroyed room where Eiri's Digimon had broken out of a couple of weeks ago. The janitors were still cleaning up the mess. Krake took no noticed as she continued to another steel door guarded by a group of soldiers partnered with Bakemon. One of the guards saluted her as he opened the door. Krake bowed and she and her Sorcerymon entered the room.  
  
Inside was a large glass cylinder, the same kind that held Eiri's Demidevimon. This one didn't hold a Digimon though, it held a human child, a baby girl. Krake walked over to the cylinder and checked the readings on the instruments attached to the child.   
  
"How goes the process?" a voice asked.  
  
Krake spun around and put a hand on her chest. "Oh, you scared me!"  
  
"Sorry, how is the child?"  
  
Krake sighed as she started to type into the small keyboards on the side of the cylinder. "She's alive, at least. I won't know how she is reactive to the growth hormones until later, however, she is at the physical age of two."  
  
"Excellent, while yesterday she was only at the physical age of one. How long until she reaches a suitable age?"  
  
"At current levels of growth hormones, probably within the next couple of weeks,"  
  
"And how is her psychic conditioning?"  
  
"Progressing at the same level as her physical growth," Sorcerymon said.  
  
"This is taking too long. Increasing the growth."  
  
"What?" Krake asked, turning around,"But, sir, that could kill her!"  
  
"We need the rest of those stones! Eiri's team is after them, and so is the Digital Army! We need a competent weapon to steal the stones for us, while they are still stones to steal!"  
  
"Yes sir," Krake said, bowing.  
  
"I want the Kamiya Child ready to attack within the week."  
  
"Yes, Lord Minos."  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
We arrived in the Digital World, a few miles from where Fugiama said an Elemental Stone was resting. It was a jungle area about a mile from the base of a volcano. It was night in the Digital World, so, we decided to camp out for the night. I was resting on a log, looking around at the others. The Digidestined that made up the Digital Army had been capture for the most part, so, we decided that we should call ourselves something else. As the leader, I decided that we should be called the Digital Guardians. For the most part, except for Sora, Nerez and myself, we're all novices. There was Sora, and her partner Biyomon, both of whom were members of the original Digidestined. She and my brother were suppose to be together, but, then she turned her back on him for Matt. When my brother and Catherine got together, it made Sora jealous, and they reveled their love to each other, but, now my brother was M.I.A. Nerez was a former general of Krakka, but, he turned his back on them when he realized that Krakka's emperor, Lucifer, was going to destroy the Digital World. He is the only Mega Digidestined that we have at the moment. Catherine, is a Digidestined from France. Her partner is Floramon. Catherine had a crush on my brother ever since she met him. She and my brother had a child together, one that was stolen by Krakka. Willis, is a Digidestined from America. He had helped us out on a couple of occasions, it was because of him that Lucifer has a Diaboromon as a partner. His partner is a Terriermon. Derek's from Australia. He's very helpful, and his Digimon partner is Crabmon. Then there's Melissa. She claims to be Michael's younger sister, and her partner is an Airdramon. She looks exactly like him, except she has longer hair.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A blast of lava shot up, making Gatomon jump up into the air. She landed and hissed, her fur on ends, and her teeth gapping. Everyone in the camp sight looked at her. She realized what happen. "Sorry," she said,"False alarm."  
  
Kari started to giggle. The others seated around the campfire smiled slightly. "Well," Derek said, to Kari,"What do we do now, boss?"  
  
Kari looked to the volcanic area before them. They were camped at the very end of a jungle. In front of them was a desert land area that was a thin spider's web of lava, with stone ridges and small hills scattered across the land. Further than that was a large volcano. "Tomorrow," she said,"we go after the stone that's down there."  
  
"Are you sure?" Willis asked, staring at the volcano,"We're not sure if that volcano is active or not."  
  
"Fugiama said there was a stone down there," Kari said,"That's where we need to go."  
  
Melissa sighed. "If you insist. I guess if we needed to air lift out of there real quick, Airdramon and I can handle it."  
  
"She's got a very high opinion of herself, hey mates?" Derek asked Kari and Willis.  
  
"Is she really Michael's younger sister?" Kari asked Willis.  
  
"That's what she said when she picked me up in New York on her way to Japan," Willis said.  
  
"I guess we'll have to give her the benefit of the doubt," Kari said, sighing,"But for now, get some rest guys. We'll have a busy day tomorrow."  
  
Catherine sat away from the others, staring into the sky. Her Floramon walked up to her. "Catherine," she said,"It is time for dinner."  
  
"No zank you," she said, sighing,"I am not hungry."  
  
"What is wrong?" Floramon asked, "You have not said anything for a long while now."  
  
Catherine sighed. "It iz nozing. Pleaze, I do not feel like eating. I do not want you to miz your dinner. Go."  
  
"Are you sure you will be okay?" her Digimon partner asked.  
  
"Yes, I will be fine, really. Go and eat."  
  
Floramon stared at her for another second, then she turned and walked away. Catherine sighed deeply. She looked up at the Digital sky, and she saw an image of a new born girl, wrapped in a blanket. Her eyes started to water. "Oh, Kayra," she said,"Why were you taken from me? Why? Oh, my daughter..my baby girl...."  
  
On the other side of the campfire, Sora watched Catherine through the flames. "The pregnancy is over," Sora said to herself,"Her child has been born, I finally realized my true feelings for Tai, and I tell him, and Tai's not even here, and Catherine and I still aren't getting along."  
  
Biyomon looked up from where she was munching on her dinner. "You're still jealous," she said.  
  
Sora sighed. "Yeah, I'm jealous because Tai and Catherine slept together, and it wasn't me."  
  
"You were with Matt at the time," Biyomon said, going back to eating.  
  
"I was confused," she said,"I-I was afraid. Tai was the one I wanted all along."  
  
"But, you were too late," Biyomon said, bluntly.  
  
"I know," Sora said, looking at the ground,"I know."  
  
  
Lucifer waltzed down the prison hallway. The hallway was a green hall with black doors that had small, cell like windows. The guards were all partnered with Starmons, that were ready to attack should one of the prisoners attempt to escape. The Krakka emperor turned to one of the guards. "I wish to speak to Joe Kido."  
  
The guard bowed. He walked to the last cell in the row, followed by Lucifer. He was about to open the door, when Lucifer shook his head. "That will not be necessary," he said. He walked up to the cell window and looked in. "Mr. Kido?" he asked.  
  
"What do you want?" Joe asked.  
  
"We are planning to invade Earth, as you've no doubt heard."  
  
Joe didn't say anything.  
  
"And you should know that we were able to get into Earth because when the members of the Digital Army that were free left back to earth, we piggybacked that signal to earth, and now we have a gate to earth."  
  
Joe again, didn't say anything.  
  
"You will be moved to the earth complex prison soon," Lucifer said,"So you can know how close you are to saving your home, while it burns around you! HAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
  
  
"It is hot down here," Terriermon said, as the Digital Guardians made their way through the area at the base of the volcano.  
  
"I know, buddy," Willis said,"But we've got to keep going."  
  
"We're almost there," Kari said, whipping the sweat from her forehead,"I can see the shrine."  
  
Everyone squinted their eyes and made out a stone structure at the base of the volcano. "I don't know if we can get there, though," Nerez said,"We'd need 2000 sun block to make it there."  
  
Up above them, Melissa laid back on her Airdramon, hands under her head, as the others down below trotted along the ground. Melissa sighed. " I could be there, get the stone, and be back before anyone knew what happened, but, Kari's the boss, so...."  
  
Suddenly, she heard something. She sat up and looked around, there was a group of dark figures heading towards them over the horizon. "Kari!" she shouted to the ground,"We've got trouble!"  
  
The Digital Guardians spun around. Kari's eyes bulged. "Its Eiri's army! Oh shoot," she turned to the stone building,"but, what about the Elemental Stone?"  
  
"Kari...?" Derek asked.  
  
"You guys hold off his army," she said,"I'll get the stone."  
  
"I don't like it," Nerez said,"But, go, we'll take care of this."  
  
Kari nodded,"Just remember not to kill them," she said,"Eiri is controlling them." Then she and Gatomon ran off towards the stone building, while the others got ready to attack.   
  
"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!"  
  
"Floramon digivolve to Kiwimon!"  
  
"Terriermon digivolve to Gargomon!"  
  
"Crabmon digivolve to Coelmon!"   
  
As the Eiri and Devidramon duplicates began to attack the Digital Guardians, Kari was making her way to the Elemental Stone. Kiwimon and Gargomon were standing firmly on the ground, acting as surface-to-air guns, blasting as many Eiri duplicates as they could. Nerez's Leomon was doing the same with his Fist of the Beast King. Sora and Melissa teamed up, simply tearing through the flying army.   
  
Birdramon had just head butted a Eiri duplicate into the ground, when Sora caught a glimpse of someone on one of the stone ridges. Another figure floated up into the air, a ball of energy appearing between its hands. It reached back, then slammed the ball of energy forward.   
  
"Kari!" Sora shouted as Bridramon zoomed towards her,"Look out!" Sora watched as Kari turned around, but it was too late. She was soon covered by a massive ball of orange light, exploding the ground up in a million pieces. A burst of light was soon followed by a mushroom cloud of smoke that blanketed the massive crater.  
  
Bridramon landed, and Sora ran to the edge of the crater. The smoke floated into the air as Sora's eyes started to water. "S-she's gone. K-Kari's d-dead."  
  
Sora clenched her fist, ready to avenge Kari, when, she heard someone coughing. The red head member of the Amazon clan jumped into the crater, "Kari?!" she shouted. She found her there in the center of the crater, naked, and coughing badly. "I've got to get her some clothes," Sora thought, jumping back out of the crater.  
  
As the smoke started to clear, Kari fell to knees. She then started coughing and fell over, but stopped when she threw her hands to the ground. Underneath her, Gatomon asked,"Kari, what happened?"  
  
"I...'cough'...I don't know," Kari said, looking around,"Something hit us, something incredibly powerful. It created this crater, it incinerated all of my clothing, except for my goggles. I- there's no even a scratch on me! What weapon could have done something like this, a-and, why are we still alive?"  
  
She started to get up, covering her private areas, when she felt a large thick blanket fall over her. She quickly covering herself, then turned her head and smiled. "Thanks Sora."  
  
The red head smiled. "No problem, but, what happened?"  
  
"I don't know, "Kari said,"Something hit us."  
  
"It was a Digimon, "Sora said, "Attack from the stone ridge."  
  
The leader of the Digital Guardians and the member of the Amazon Clan rushed out of the crater. They saw the Digimon hovering nearby another figure standing on the ridge. "Gatomon, "Kari said,"You'd better digivolve."  
  
"Right," her Digimon nodded. "Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!"  
  
"Sora," Kari said, turning to her,"I'll take care of this guy. You go get the Elemental Stone."  
  
Sora nodded. "Right, I won't let you down."  
  
Kari smiled as she watched Sora fly to the stone building. She turned back to the two figures on the ridge. "Okay, Angewomon," she said, as the two of them ran towards the two figures,"Attack!"  
  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
  
Angewomon's attack blasted the two figures on the ridge, creating a burst of light which collapsed the ridge. When the smoke cleared, Kari's mouth fell open when she saw one of the figures, half clothed, lying in the stone rubble, without even a scratch on him. "Tai?" Kari asked, her eyes open wide.  
  
"You're powerful, Digidestined," he said, standing up,"But, your Digimon's Celestial Arrow seems as ineffective on me, as my Digimon's Terra Force is on you."  
  
  
  
Sora ran inside the stone building. Exactly as the others, the Elemental Stone was held in a glass chamber on top of an alter in the center of the room. "Now," she said to herself,"how do I get it out?"  
  
Sora ran outside, searching for a large stone, or rock, or something to break the glass with, when a shadow descended over her. She felt a chill sneak up her spine when she recognized the shadow. "Matt," she said, unemotionally when she looked up.  
  
The blond Digidestined grinned as Metalgarurumon landed in front of her. "Hello, Sora," he said,"What ever are you doing in a place like this?"  
  
"Matt," she said,"Don't you know who you are?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Then why are you fighting with Eiri? He's our enemy?"  
  
"He gave me true purpose," Matt said,"I live to serve him! I have come for the Elemental Stone of Fire."  
  
Sora just stared at him. She knew she could fight him, part of her still had feelings for him. Besides, even if she could fight him, she didn't stand a chance. He was much stronger than she was. "I won't fight you Matt," she said.  
  
Matt's grin grew. "Good!"   
  
  
  
Outside, in a corner of the battlefield, Earth's strongest Mega Digimon was battling against Earth's strongest Ultimate Digimon. Wargreymon dodged a kick from Angewomon. "You're a powerful Digimon, "Wargreymon said," Yet, all you can do is hammer me with physical attacks!"  
  
"Its the only thing that will do any damage!" Angewomon said, punching him with her left hook. Wargreymon recovered and brought his claws around her body. He tighten her grasp, squeezing her. Angewomon started to black out, with her remaining strength, she put her fists together and slammed Wargreymon's nose with all her might. He moaned in pain as he let go of Angewomon. Down below, their human partners were watching the battle, while Kari was trying to get through to Tai.  
  
"Tai," Kari said,"Stop this. You don't have to work for Eiri."  
  
"What?" Tai asked,"I owe everything to Eiri. He is my master."  
  
"Tai," Kari pleaded.  
  
"Stop calling me that!" he said,"I do not know you, therefore you have no right to call me by my nickname!"  
  
"W-what?" Kari asked, shocked,"Y-you don't know who I am?" "So," she thought,"That's how Eiri is able to control him when he couldn't before. Eiri changed his memories."  
  
"Tai," Kari said,"Listen to me, don't you know who am I?"  
  
"You are my enemy, that I all I need to know."  
  
"Tai, its Kari. My name is Kari!"  
  
"Fine, 'Kari'", he smirked,"But, that does not change anything!"  
  
"Listen to me," Kari pleaded, putting her hands together,"Wargreymon's energy attacks don't work on Angewomon or myself, and Angewomon's energy attacks don't work on the two of you. Why is that? I'll tell you why, its because you're my brother, and we're genetically immune to each other's Digimon!"  
  
"My sister, the leader of the Digital Army? Don't make me laugh!"  
  
"We're not the Digital Army, we're the Digital Guardians!" Kari shouted,"And you're one of us!"  
  
"I am not one of you!" Tai said,"I am the leader of Eiri's army!"  
  
Kari didn't give up,"Tai, listen to me. Remember when we were younger? Remember that day when we saw the Digi-egg come out of the computer? Remember we raised it to Agumon, then it ran off with me? You were right behind me, remember?"  
  
"Wh-why does that seem so familiar?" Tai asked himself,"I-I seem to recall something like that....c-can what she says be true?"  
  
Suddenly, Angewomon was thrown to the ground by Metalgarurumon's head butt. "Tai," Matt said, holding out his hand to him,"I've got what we came for, let's get out of here."  
  
Tai grabbed Matt's hand. He pulled him up to join him on Metalgarurumon's back. Tai looked at Kari for another second, before Metalgarurumon flew off. "Attention!" Tai shouted,"We are leaving! Let's go!"  
  
All of Eiri's forces stopped their battle with the Digital Guardians and joined them as they flew towards the horizon.  
  
"Kari," Derek said, running towards her. She reached down and helped her to her feet. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Terrible," Kari said,"The way that Eiri can control Tai, is by erasing his memory. He doesn't know who we are."  
  
"We shouldn't stay here," Nerez said,"This area is unstable as it is, I'm sure our battle has helped to weaken whatever's holding it together."  
  
"Yeah," Kari said, standing up. "I'm going to get some spare clothes, and then we'll move towards the next stone."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	12. Child of Darkness

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
We arrived to try and capture the Stone of Fire, when Eiri's team arrived. Tai was leading them and he had no memory of who I was. My brother and I fought each other, but Matt stole the stone. That means that Eiri has the Stones of Earth, Forest, Darkness, and Fire. Krakka has the stone of Desert and we don't have any. Things aren't looking good.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Chapter 12: Child of Darkness  
  
T.K. stood on the roof of the apartment building. He sighed deeply as he stared at the growing building that appeared in the center of the city. It was a large, stone building, but the concrete for this building seemed to be alive. In the past hour alone it had grown twenty feet, into large towers reaching the sky. It resembled a castle, a castle that was building itself. "This isn't good," he said.  
  
"What is that building?" Patamon asked from the top of T.K.'s hat.  
  
"I'm afraid its the earth base for Krakka's invading forces. We've got to tell the others."  
  
Inside the apartment, he found Rosa, Sonya, Anna, the only free Hoi brother, Izzy and Mimi. The four girls were seated in front of the t.v. watching a soap opera of some sort, Izzy was typing away at the computer, while Hoi was looking over his shoulder. "I don't believe this," T.K. said,"This isn't our apartment! Mrs. Kamiya has been spoiling us like house guests! We don't belong here!"  
  
Everyone looked at him with guilty looks on their face. "Well," Mimi said, "Actually, I am a house guest here, so...."  
  
"I don't mind at all!" Mrs. Kamiya said, walking into the room with a tray,"Now, who wants home made brownies?"  
  
The girls jumped up and tackled the guys to the ground, reaching for the brownies. They grabbed one each and started to munch down. "They're in for trouble," Izzy whispered.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hoi asked.  
  
"Trust me."  
  
The girls were happily munching down on the brownies, when, suddenly their expressions turned upside down. They clutched their stomachs and ran to the bathroom. "I don't understand it," Mrs. Kamiya said,"No one likes my beef jerky brownies."  
  
Hoi put his hand over his mouth so that his hostess wouldn't see him gag. "See what I mean," Izzy whispered.  
  
Hoi nodded.   
  
"Listen," T.K. said,"That building has grown another couple of feet."  
  
Izzy's expression turned serious. "This is not good at all."  
  
"Can you examine it at all?" Hoi asked.  
  
"Unfortunately, no," Izzy said, sadly,"I have no way of examining it. It isn't digital, or has anything to do with computers, thus, its out of my field of expertise."  
  
T.K. walked over to the window and looked out at the growing castle. There were hundreds of people crowded around it, leaving enough room between them and the castle to allow a police barricade around it. The police weren't getting any closer to it either. "Maybe we should call it some paranormal investigators," T.K. suggested.  
  
"I think the mayor has already done that," Izzy said, turning back to the computer screen,"According to the city's web site, 'a group of paranormal investigators consisting of psychics and scientists are arriving later today to begin their investigation of the mysterious building that had appeared suddenly in the center of the city yesterday.'"  
  
"But, T.K.," Patamon said,"What if your theory is correct and Krakka is really inside that building? won't those investigators get hurt?"  
  
"I know," he said,"We might have to keep an eye on them too."  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
T.K. thought that he had it tough? Well, he had no idea what was going on in the Digital World with our group! After our defeat at the hands of Tai and the rest of Eiri's army, we had developed a major case of inferiority. Tai defeated me, and Sora couldn't hurt Matt enough to get the stone. I didn't blame her, no one did, but, there was only three stones left, and we still didn't have any. We needed to get hold of at least one stone, to even out the field, but, it was getting very hard.   
For possible the first time, I now understand what Tai must have gone through to keep the team together. Krakka was after the stones to get the power, and we were after the stones just to make sure that Krakka or Eiri didn't get them. I had no idea why Eiri wants the stones. Not only that, but, Sora and Catherine were getting increasingly hostile towards each other. They were starting to act like Matt and my brother.....before they were taken by Eiri. During my battle with Tai, my clothes were destroyed. Melissa and I journey back to earth so I could get a change of clothes. While we were gone, Sora and Catherine had a major fight.....  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Here," Nerez said, handing Willis a plate of food.  
  
"Thank you," Willis said, taking a bite with his fork,"Say, this is pretty good."  
  
"Thank you, " Nerez said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, " Derek said, nodding,"Where did you learn to cook this like?"  
  
"It is required by Krakka military," he said, sitting down on the log next to the other guys. He started to eat, then joined the other two guys in staring across the fire at the other side of the circle. Sora and Catherine were giving each other the evil eye.   
  
"Man," Derek said,"Those two really don't like each other."  
  
"I know," Willis said,"I thought Sora was suppose to be the nice one."  
  
"I think she just might be jealous at Catherine," Nerez said.  
  
"Uh," Derek said,"Should one of us ask them if they want to eat?"  
  
They were about to say something, when, Sora suddenly shouted,"Why do you keep looking at me?"  
  
"What?" Catherine shouted back,"You are ze one zat iz looking at me!"  
  
"Stop with the innocent act!" Sora yelled,"You're not nearly as perfect as you pretend to be!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" she shouted,"I am not ze one zat couldn't capture ze Stone of Fire!"  
  
"Shut up! You have no idea what happened!"  
  
"Oh, Yez I do!." "Oh," she said in an impression of Sora's voice,"Pleaze, Matt, do not hurt me! Please!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" she shouted, clenching her fists. "Oh, wee wee," she said in her best impression of a French accent,"Zee French, we are a strange race, we fight with our feet, and.." she kissed the air, "with our..." she turned around and slapped her rear.  
  
"You witch!" Catherine shouted, shooting forward, a maelstrom of French gushing from her lips. She tackled Sora to the ground, their hands locked around each others throat. As they tore into each other, the guys watched as they continued eating. "Well," Willis said,"My money's on Catherine."  
  
"I don't know," Derek said,"Sora's got that red headed temper. When her anger gets the better of her, she's going to be a force to be reckoned with."  
  
Willis reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple dollars. He threw them onto the ground,"That's twenty bucks on Catherine."  
  
"Wait," Nerez said,"You can't use American money."  
  
"Why not?" he asked,"It can be converted to whatever currency."  
  
"Not in the Digital World," he protested.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Needless to say, while Catherine and Sora tore into each other, the three boys were arguing over who was going to win. Melissa and I returned to find Sora with a bloody nose, and Catherine with some ripped hair, but no more the worse for wear. After the two of them had time to cool down, they apologized to each other, but, it seemed force and they really didn't want to. I can't worry about that now. We're making our way to the next stone.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"The ocean?" Crabmon asked as he trotted alongside Derek,"I'm home!"  
  
"The next stone is hidden around here somewhere," Kari said, leading the group along the shoreline. The ocean roared to the left of them, while a desert beach stretched far to the right. In front of them was another stone, square building.   
  
"That would be the place, wouldn't it?" Sora asked.  
  
"And here comes Eiri, right on schedule," Nerez mumbled, looking to the sky. Up in the air, a group of Demidevimon on their Eiri duplicates came charging towards them, with Matt and Metalgarurumon leading them.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That was something else that had me confused. Matt, Davis, Ken, and Michael remembered us and being part of us, so how come Tai didn't? And did that mean that Matt and the others were keeping it a secret from him?  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Attention, Digital Guardians," Matt shouted,"We have come for the Stone of Water. If you leave now, you will not be hurt."  
  
"We're not leaving," Kari said,"We're staying here!"  
  
"As you wish," Matt said. He brought his hand back, then shot it forward at the Digital Guardians,"Get them!"  
  
"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!"  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!"  
  
"Floramon digivolve to Kiwimon!"  
  
"Terriermon digivolve to Gargomon!"  
  
"Crabmon digivolve to Coelemon!"  
  
Angewomon and Birdramon attacked Matt and Metalgarurumon, while the rest fought against the Eiri duplicates and their Devidramons. Matt laughed from on top of Metalgarurumon. "Do you honestly believe you can stop me?" he asked, "HA!"  
  
Metalgarurumon fired a red beam from his snout. Angewomon held up her hand and deflected the energy attack. Birdramon slammed her foot into Metalgarurumon's head. Angewomon then punched the metal wolf in the side of the snout. It was all Matt could do from falling off. "Hmm," Metalgarurumon said,"You're stronger than I thought, but, you still can't beat me!"  
  
Gargomon pumped out hundreds of bullets from his barrel arms, blasting away at the Devidramons. Kiwimon planted her feet firmly on the ground shooting her missiles from her mouth. Coelemon occasionally jumped out of the ocean, shooting his daggers at them, while Melissa and Airdramon simply tore through them.  
  
"We're holding our own, at least," Derek said,"But we're still out numbered."  
  
"We need to do something fast, "Willis said,"Or we're going to lose."  
  
"What is zat?" Catherine asked, pointing to a large black cloud that was speeding towards them from across the ocean.  
  
"I don't know," Willis said,"But I don't like the way it's gaining speed. Melissa, get down from there! Something's going to crash into you!"  
  
Michael's younger sister turned to look across the ocean. When she saw the black cloud was a few feet in front of them, she shouted,"You don't have to tell me twice! Down, Airdramon!"  
  
She and her Digimon dropped to the ground, just missing the black mass that shredded through the Devidramons and their partners. Even Matt stopped his battle with Kari and Sora to stare at the black figure. Willis, Melissa, Nerez, and Derek were shocked, as was Sora and Matt. Kari could not believe her eyes. "B-Black Wargreymon?" she asked.  
  
"He is my partner," someone said, gripping onto Black Wargreymon's back. The Digital Guardians and Matt had their mouths opened wide. They couldn't believe their eyes. The humans was a young girl, about 13 or 14, with long blond hair. What everyone couldn't believe was her face.  
  
"Kari," Sora said, looking at her leader,"That girl looks like you!"  
  
"Who are you?" Kari asked.  
  
"My name is Kayra," she said.  
  
Catherine's ears shot open. "K-Kayra?" she asked,"Yez, of courze!"  
  
"No way," Sora said,"You're Tai's child?"  
  
The girl looked confused. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Sora pointed to Kari. "This is your father's sister, your aunt! You look just like her, you've got to be Tai's daughter! And the blond hair, just like...your m-mother's, Catherine. And your partnered with a Black Wargreymon, your father's Digimon partner is a Wargreymon!"  
  
"Kayra," Catherine said, smiling,"You are okay!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kayra shouted,"I am a Krakka Soldier! I have come for the Elemental Stone of Water, do not get in my way!"  
  
"Kayra," Catherine said, her smile fading,"You don't know who I am. I am your mother!"  
  
Kayra growled and Black Wargreymon fired a blast from his hand, blowing up the ground beneath Catherine and Kiwimon. They were thrown into the air, where Black Wargreymon caught both of them. He then spun around, and threw them high into the air. "Catherine!" Kari cried.  
  
Sora and Birdramon were in front of Kayra and Black Wargreymon in a second. The young girl laughed at her. "Are you really going to try and stop me? Ha! You should be more concerned about your friend...Catherine, I believe her name is. If you hurry, you should be able to get her before her and her Digimon suffocate in the outer atmosphere of the Digital World."  
  
Sora crossed her arms while she was seated on Birdramon's back. "We're not friends," she said,"We're not even close. So, it doesn't matter to me if she....."  
  
"Sora!" Kari shouted.  
  
"Alright, alright," the red head said as Birdramon flew into the air,"I'm going, I'm going. Jeez!"  
  
"What's with her?" Kari thought,"She never use to be like this."  
  
Kayra and Black Wargreymon flew towards the stone building, when Matt and Metalgarurumon appeared in front of her. "The stone is mine!" he said.  
  
"Get out of our way, or you will be sorry," she said.  
  
Matt smirked. "If you don't leave, I'll send you to join your fallen friend, Minos!"  
  
"HA!" Kayra laughed,"Minos is alive!"  
  
"What?" Kari asked.  
  
"But..I thought Tai killed him," Matt said.  
  
"Wrong," Kayra said,"Your leader didn't kill him. They fought during an earthquake, and Minos and Skull Satanmon were buried under a collapse building. Tai thought he was dead, and left, but, Minos lives! Enough about that! If you will not move, then I will make you!"  
  
Kayra and Black Wargreymon shot forward and slammed Metalgarurumon in the side of the snout. Metalgarurumon jumped back and opened his missile chambers. "Metal Wolf Claw!"  
  
The missiles flew towards Black Wargreymon, but, he used the armor on his forearms and back handed them back towards Matt and his Digimon. While Metalgarurumon was dodging the missiles, Kayra's Digimon jumped in front of them. He raised his arms and slammed Metalgarurumon in the top of them head, sending him into the ground. Before they could recover, Kayra and her Digimon zoomed into the small stone building. A second later the stone structure exploded in a blast of red light. Black Wargreymon zoomed out of the ruble, with Kyra clinging to his shield with one hand, the other hand held the Elemental Stone of Water. She laughed hard as Black Wargreymon zoomed off towards the horizon.  
  
When Matt and Metalgarurumon dug themselves out of the ground, Kayra was long gone. He glared at the Digital Guardians, who were staring at him with their mouths wide open. He grumbled something as he and Metalgarurumon took off.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean you lost?" Eiri shouted.  
  
Matt and Gabumon stared at the floor. "I..am sorry. I beg your forgiveness."  
  
"I do not enjoy failure," Eiri said,"Do not let it happen again!"  
  
Matt nodded, sadly. He was seated at a table with Tai, Davis, Ken, Michael, and Eiri. The evil Digidestined nodded. "Good. Now, there are two stones left that have not been taken yet, the Elemental Stones of Light and Wind. The Stone of Light....."  
  
"Hey," Davis whispered to Tai,"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, fine," he whispered back. Eiri shot them a glance, and they stopped talking. "I don't dare say how badly my confrontation with Kari has shaken me," Tai thought, "The Digital Guardians are tricksters. They tried to claim the Krakka's newest puppet is really my daughter! Come on, according to Matt, she's not that much younger than me, how can she be my child? The Digital Guardians are just trying to cause trouble! I must concentrate on capturing the stones! That is my mission!"  
  
  
On earth, Minos walked down the streets of Tokyo, amazed at what he saw. "This, this place," he said to himself,"The people and this city...I..I have never seen any place like this before."  
  
He had decided to examine Tokyo, in a better effort to decided where the best place to strike would be after their Earth base was completed. That was all, so, why was he feeling this way? He had never, in all his travels across the Digital World, seen a place like this. Such a diverse civilization, where on Krakka, everyone was the same. The man difference was their Digimon. There was hardly any sense of individualism at all, but here, on earth...?  
  
"What is wrong with me?" he asked himself,"Why am I feeling this way? I must conquer this city, but...it is beautiful. I...I must talk to Krake, she will know what to do."  
  
to be continued.... 


	13. Past Revealed

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
T.K.'s group on Earth noticed that Krakka was building a base to launch their invasion of Earth from, not a good thing. It turns out that Minos was alive after all, and was on Earth. However, there was something about our home planet that made him uneasy. Meanwhile, we had tracked down the Elemental Stone of Water, when Matt showed up. We battled him, then, a mysterious young girl appeared. It turned out that she was my niece Kayra. Somehow Krakka had increased her aging to a ten-year-olds and turned her against us. How can we hope to save the world, if we have to keep fighting our friends?  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 13: Past Revealed  
  
Minos held his breath as he walked into the lab. It was the same as always, beakers and chemicals to the right, tons of notebooks to the left filled with experiments and it was always dark, like the sunlight was an intruder to this place of science. The room always had that distinct lab odor, the smell of gas for the Bunsen burner mixed with an assortment of chemical orders. "Krake?" Minos called out when he walked into the dark room,"Krake?"  
  
"I am right here, Lord Minos," Lady Krake said, walking towards him, her Sorcerymon hovering loyally behined,"What can I do for you?"  
  
"I must speak to someone," he said,"I'm afraid that I am going insane!"  
  
Krake's face instantly showed signs of concern, "What's wrong?"  
  
The General of the Krakkan Army sighed. "Is there somewhere we can sit?"  
  
The Krakka mystic nodded. "Yes, um, this way." She lead him through the large tables of science equipment to a small table at the far end of the room. She mentioned him to sit, and she sat on the opposite side. " Now, what is the problem?"  
  
Minos sighed. "It is the other planet, Earth," he said,"It, there is something about it that....In all my travels over the Digital World, I have never seen a place like that. Never. I have never seen such beauty, such diversity amongst it peoples..."  
  
"What are you saying?" Krake asked.  
  
"I am saying that when the times comes, I do not think I will be able to lead an invasion force against it."  
  
Krake gasped. "Minos...do you realize what you are saying?"  
  
"Yes," he said, placing his hand over his head,"I fear that I am ready to betray my Emperor, Lucifer, for an alien planet."  
  
Krake sighed deeply, as though she was debating something. She took a deep breath and said,"Minos, I believe that you wish to betray Lucifer for something more than just Earth..."  
  
Minos removed his hands and looked at her straight in the eyes,"What are you saying?"  
  
Krake sighed again. "Minos, let us be honest with one another, okay? What can you tell me about your parents?"  
  
"My parents?" he asked, surprised,"Well, I don't know anything about them, I woke in a Krakka hospital bed when I was five years old with amnesia. My parents could not be found, and thus, they were presumed dead. I was raised in the training center for Krakka 's military."  
  
Krake nodded. "Minos," she said,"I know about your past.."  
  
"What?" he asked,"My past? Did you know my parents?"  
  
She nodded, sadly. "Yes. Your parents are dead, killed by Lucifer."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Minos," she said,"You are not from the Ice Clan, you are from the War Clan."  
  
"I...I'm what?" he asked, totally shocked.  
  
"You are one of the last two surviving members of the War Clan," she said,"The other being the son of the leader of the War Clan, Tai Kamiya."  
  
"Kamiya is from the War Clan?" Minos asked,"So, that is why he was able to defeat me."  
  
"Yes," Krake said,"The War Clan has the blood of a mighty warrior race from long ago, but, that is not the point. The point is, Lucifer kill your entire race of people. That is why you are experiencing feelings of betrayal towards him, because you are no doubt beginning to remember your true past."  
  
"I...I don't believe this," he said,"But, somehow, I know what you say is true. How do you know all this?"  
  
"Because, I secretly helped Tai's father. I was the one that found the prophecy about the War Clan and the Amazon Clan. I was the one that helped Tai's father escape with Tai and the Princess Mimi."  
  
"Why would you do that?" Minos asked, totally in shock,"You are one of the ruling members of Krakka's government."  
  
"Yes, but, I am also Krake, member of the Order of Peace and Light! I worked with both Genai and Eiri on the Digidestined Earth Project. I helped develop the Crest Technology that was utilized by the First Digidestined. During a routine check up, we discovered that Tai and Matt had been injected with foreign, alien cells. The Ruling Council forbade us from telling them. Then, after Apocalymon was defeated and evil once again began to invade this land, we created an entire army of Digidestined from Earth. We found more of the same foreign cells in some of them. We were never sure, but, many of us suspected that Eiri was responsible. We caught him practicing evil magic, and kicked him out. I continued to study the cells, and discovered that, except for Tai, they appeared to be giving visions to the infected Digidestined, almost like they were pulling them somewhere.."  
  
"So," Minos said,"That is why you asked Davis, Ken, Matt and Michael about visions of a temple."  
  
"Right,"Krake nodded,"I knew that they were being drawn to the temple. I could not tell Lucifer that the Princess he captured had no idea where the temple was, because then I would have to compromise my cover. The Order did not know where the temple was, but we believed that Eiri was using it as a base, thus, we had to find it. Through the capture Mega Digidestined from Earth."  
  
"I....I don't know what to say!"  
  
"Now that you know my secret, and know the truth about your past, it is time to move openly against Lucifer," she said,"Krakka now has two Elemental Stones. Lucifer is planning on making a deal with Eiri, we must not let that happen. Kayra is now moving to capture the next stone, we have to trust that the Digital Guardians will be able to stop her while we steal the stones that Krakka has."  
  
"But," Minos said,"Kayra is too strong."  
  
"Not necessarily," Krake said,"When I was increasing her growth, I put a special 'code' into her genetic sequence. When her Digivice is destroyed, all my conditioning will become void."  
  
"You mean?" Minos asked.  
  
"Yes," Krake said nodding. "Now, we must get the Elemental Stones of Desert and Water, and get as far away from here as we can."  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
While Krake and Minos were planning on betraying Lucifer, we were moving towards the next stone. The next Elemental Stone was in a brightly lit wooden area. There were large trees overlooking the path towards the stone building, but, somehow, the light was able to reach us. Very strange. We were at the building that held the Elemental Stone, and we thought that maybe things were finally going our way. Of course, things are never easy.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"This isn't fair!" Melissa whined, watching as the dark shadow drop between them and the stone building,"Why do we always have to fight someone when we reach an Elemental Stone?"  
  
"And it iz alwayz Eiri'z group," Catherine said,"Zey alwayz arrive wiz ze dark shadowz."  
  
The rest of the Digital Guardians were silent as they watched the dark mass slowly descend in front of the stone building. When they were able to see the shadows, Sora, Catherine and Kari gasped. "Tai!"  
  
Riding on top of his Wargreymon, Tai growled. He jumped off and landed on the ground. He pointed at Kari. "I beat you once, and I can surely do it again!"  
  
"Tai," Kari pleaded,"You've got to remember who you are..."  
  
"I know who I am!" he shouted,"I am the General of Eiri's Army! I don't want to, but if I have to kill you, I will!" He turned to the army of Eiri duplicates and their Devidramons. "Attack!"  
  
The evil army shot forward, but the Digital Guardians hesitated. They wanted to fight, but could not do so until their leader gave the word. They waited, and waited. "Kari!" Sora hissed.  
  
"T-Tai," she said,"What have they done to you?"  
  
"Kari," Derek exclaimed,"They're getting closer!"  
  
Kari looked at Tai through tear filled eyes. "Attack!"  
  
"About time," Melissa's Aridramon said, flying into the mix of Devidramons.  
  
"Floramon digivolve to Kiwimon!"  
  
"Crabmon digivolve to Coelemon!"  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!"  
  
"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!"  
  
"Terriermon digivolve to Gargomon!"  
  
Aridramon and Birdramon fought the Devidramons in the air. Airdramon head butted one Eiri duplicate, then slammed another with his tail. Sora and Birdramon were knocking the Devidramon with his massive wings, crashing them into the ground. Coelemon could not do much without the water, so, he just stayed in the background while the others fought. Gargomon and Kiwimon teamed up together, using their projectiles as surface to air missiles, bringing down as many Eiri duplicates as they could. Nerez's Leomon jumped onto the branches of the trees, and jumped into the fray of evil Digimon, slashing and attacking using his cat reflexes.  
  
"This would be so much easier if we could use Saberleomon," Nerez thought,"But, those Eiri doubles are innocent Digidestined, being controlled by Eiri. They are not responsible for their actions. We have to bring them down, but not kill them."  
  
Wargreymon and Angewomon were in another heated battle. Wargreymon slashed across with his claw, intending to cut Angewomon's stomach, but she flew back just in time. The Angel Digimon clenched her fingers together and slammed Wargreymon in the side of the face, bringing him down. "Don't look so surprised," Angewomon said,"Our energy attacks are useless against one another, and while your physical attacks are strong, they're not that much stronger than mine!"   
  
Wargreymon grabbed Angewomon's feet. He swung her around and around before flinging her into the ground. She landed on her stomach, and almost blacked out. She quickly turned around and saw Wargreymon zooming towards her with his claws pointed towards her face. He was moving in for the kill when suddenly someone shouted,"Stop!"   
  
Wargreymon did, as did all other activity. Everyone was watching intently as a Black Wargreymon came into view leading a small group of Mammothmon and their human partners. One of the humans, a young girl riding on the first Mammothmon, stared at Tai. "Who are you? Why do you also have a Wargreymon?"  
  
"He is my Digimon partner," Tai said,"And I am Tai, leader of Eiri's Army. Who are you?"  
  
"I am Kayra," she said,"Soldier of the Krakka Army!"  
  
"Father and Daughter meet," Willis whispered.  
  
"Do you think they'll know each other?" Sora asked.  
  
"If you are with Eiri," Kayra said,"Then you are my enemy, as well as the Digital Guardians! Mammothmon, attack!"  
  
"Do not let them through!" Tai ordered his group.  
  
"Stop both of them," Kari ordered,"We can't let either of them get the stone!"  
  
A group of the Devidramon dove down to battle the Mammothmon, while the rest dealt with Melissa and Sora. Leomon, Colemon, and Kiwimon battled the elephant Digimon, hoping to take out some Devidramon in the process. Gargomon continued to help Aridramon and Birdramon against the Devidramon in the air. Angewomon was crawling out of the crater made when Wargreymon through her into the ground, while, right above her, Kayra's and Tai's Digimon were battling.  
  
Kayra's Black Wargreymon brought his foot around and pounded Wargreymon in the side of his body. Even through his armor, Wargreymon felt pain. He recovered quickly, and was able to dodge the next jab by his opponent. Tai's Digimon brought both his arms down onto of Kayra's Digimon's shoulders. Black Wargreymon yelped out in pain. Wargreymon then flew around to behind Black Wargreymon and slammed him in the back with his foot.  
  
As the battle continued, Angewomon made her way to Kari, where she returned to her Gatomon form. "What are we going to do?" she asked Kari, mentioning to the two Wargreymons fighting above them,"They're tearing into each other!"  
  
"They have no idea who each other is!" Kari said,"Wait, Gatomon, while everyone is distracted, we can get the stone! Come on!"  
  
Both of them carefully ran away from the battle field and into the stone shrine.  
  
  
Black Wargreymon had decided to attack his opponent with a flurry of jabs with both his arms at Wargreymon's head, which he dodged easily. "Now," Wargreymon laughed, moving his head to keep from being sliced,"Don't tell me that that's the best you got, 'bro'!"  
  
Black Wargreymon growled as he jumped back. He brought his foot up to kick Wargreymon in the chin, but, he grabbed it and flung him around him the air, throwing him towards the others. Melissa's Airdramon and Sora's Bridramon flew out of the way before Kayra's Digimon slammed into the Devidramon, bringing them crashing into the Mammothmon.  
  
Tai's Wargreymon then placed his hands together. "Terra Force!"  
  
"Terra Destroyer!" Black Wargreymon shouted.   
  
The two attacks blasted into each other, destroying the trees lining the battlefield, and blasting the Krakka forces and Eiri's forces into the ground, as well as the two generals.   
  
A second later, Kari and Nefertimon flew out of the stone building. She saw Krakka's Mammothmon and Kayra's Digimon were attempting to tear themselves away from the Eiri duplicates. Her team had jumped out of the way so they were not part of the human/digimon pretzel, but, they were still shaking off the effects of the explosion.  
  
"Come on!" Kari shouted,"We've got to get out of here!"  
  
Nerez, Derek, and their Digimon joined Sora on Birdramon's back, while Willis and Terriermon jumped onto Airdramon's back, and Catherine and Floramon were seated with Kari and Nefertimon. The Digital Guardians then flew into the air, and took off.  
  
Wargerymon landed next to Tai. "They're getting away," he said.  
  
"I know," Tai responded.  
  
"They have the Elemental Stone."  
  
"I know."  
  
"We're not going to go after them, are we?"  
  
"No," Tai said, looking at the ground,"No, we're not going to pursue them, and I don't know why. There's just something about them...."  
  
"I know," Wargreymon said,"I feel it too."  
  
  
"Ha ha!" Kari laughed proudly as she pulled out the flat circular stone that was in her pocket,"I did it! We now have an Elemental Stone!"  
  
"Which one iz it?" Catherine asked, looking over Kari's shoulder.  
  
"Well," Kari said,"The symbol on it is the same as on my Crest of Light, so, I think that it's the Elemental Stone of Light."  
  
"Wow," Melissa said,"The Stone of Light. Figures we'd get that one, huh?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
We now had an Elemental Stone, and as long as we have one, Eiri and Lucifer can't complete their plans. As my brother was found of saying,'The playing field is now level.' Who knows, maybe things will start to look up for us from now on.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	14. The Last Elemental Stone

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
We found the Elemental Stone of Light, but Tai was there waiting for us. We started fighting, but, then Kayra showed up. They had no idea who each other was; they started tearing into each other, but, while they were battling each other, Gatomon and I were able to get the stone. Now we've finally got one!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 14: The Last Elemental Stone  
  
The Digital Guardians were lying around the campsite, sleeping peacefully. Everyone except for Nerez. The former member of Krakka's military stared up at the star filled sky. "Is something the matter?" his Digimon asked.  
  
Nerez sighed. "No."  
  
"I know you, Nerez," he said,"We've been partners since you were ten, so we've been together for..."  
  
"Twelve years," Nerez said,"So?"  
  
Leomon smiled. "I know you, I know when something's wrong."  
  
Nerez smiled slightly as he sighed. "Yes, you are right. I was just wondering if joining the Digital Guardians was the right thing to do."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't know," he sighed,"I have betrayed my country, my Ice Clan race, and for what?"  
  
"To save them," Leomon said.  
  
"To save them," he said,"I had to give them up."  
  
Leomon nodded. "But, after Lucifer has been overthrown, they may welcome you back."  
  
"I do no think so," Nerez said, sighing,"I may have lost them forever."  
  
Leomon sighed. He knew that Nerez was right. They were no longer welcome in their home land, they had to give everything up to save the Digital World. "So what then?" someone asked.  
  
"Oh, Kari," Nerez said,"I didn't mean to wake you. My apologize."  
  
The Digital Guardians leader smiled. "Don't worry about it." She then walked over and sat next to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder," Nerez , Don't feel like you are an exile from everywhere. You have new friends with the Digital Guardians. You belong here. You have a place, a family with us."  
  
Nerez sighed, then smiled. "Thank you, Kari."  
  
Kari nodded. "Now, let's get some sleep."  
  
"Sure, thanks."  
  
  
Kayra sat in her room at the Krakka capital, staring up at the night sky through the castle window. "How could I have lost?" she asked,"How could Eiri's general, Tai, have beaten me? It doesn't make sense!"  
  
She sighed, running a hand through her thick blond hair. She looked down at the castle courtyard. She watched as Bizzard and Azuna led the captive members of the Earth's Digidestined through the courtyard. "I still do not understand Lucifer's reason as to why the captive Digidestined must be transferred to Earth's base," she said, sighing,"I do not think that Eiri would do something so idiotic!"  
  
The ten-year-old girl turned and walked into her room. "I have seen such strength and power in Eiri's army. Perhaps he would enjoy another soldier. Ha!"  
  
  
  
Eiri walked down the halls of the Elemental Stone Temple that served as his base. He entered the main alter room and found Tai, Matt, Michael, Davis and Ken waiting for him. The Evil Digidestined examined the eight alters arranged around the large room, four of which were filled. "The Stones of Forest, Darkness, Fire, and Earth. Krakka possess the Stones of Desert and Water, while the Digital Guardians has the Stone of Light. Only the Stone of Wind remains."  
  
Davis stepped forward,"If we split up, we can easily steal back the stones that Krakka has..."  
  
"No," Eiri said, shaking his head,"First we must secure the Stone of Wind, then, we will worry about...."  
  
He stopped when the massive doors to the temple were slammed. Michael and Matt shot over to the opposite corners of the door wall. Tai looked at Eiri and he nodded. Tai walked over to the door and slowly opened it, when he could see the person who was knocking, he gasped. "Emperor Lucifer?" he asked, wide eyed.  
  
The ruler of the Krakka Empire waltzed in with his Diaboramon walking behind. Lucifer didn't acknowledge the others, he just went straight to Eiri. "Emperor Lucifer," he said, unemotionally.  
  
Lucifer stopped a few feet in front of him. "I am not sure how to address you," he said,"Lord?"  
  
"What do you want?" Eiri asked.  
  
Lucifer nodded. "Very well then. Let me get to the point. We both want the Elemental Stones, and, while I do not know why you are seeking them, I believe it has something to do with the legend of the stones."  
  
"And what if it is?" he asked, crossing his arms.  
  
"What do you say we work together? I'll help you, if, in return, I get the power of the stones that will be released when the shield is dispelled. What do you say?"  
  
Eiri stared at Lucifer for a few seconds, before he held out his hand. "Deal."  
  
Tai was completely in shock. He was also extremely worried. "The Digital Guardians do not stand a chance now," he thought,"I do not know why I am so worry about them, but, there is something strange about them, something that makes me want to help them. There is no way that I can be their leader, Kari's, older brother, but....why didn't Wargreymon's power hurt her or her Digimon-no! I am not her brother, I won't believe that, but....there is something about her and the rest of them."  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
We were all very excited and happy over the fact that we now had an Elemental Stone, but we had no idea which one it was, well, that's not really true. I had a strong suspicion that it was the Stone of Light, and it turned out that it was. I returned to Earth briefly to talk to Izzy, and he had some surprising news for me. I found him in the computer room, typing away like usual. "Hey, Izzy," I said, walking in, "You have something to show me?"  
"Yes," Izzy said, turning around,"Come in."  
I smiled slightly. "Well, I should think I would be welcome in my own home."  
"Yes, of course," he said, as I sat down next to him," How are things in the Digital World?"  
"I've told you everything already," I said,"I don't mean to sound rude, but, I should get back soon before Sora and Catherine kill each other."  
"Right," he said, nodding,"First of all, I have talked to Mr. Fugiama, and you were right, Kari, the stone you have is indeed the Stone of Light. He told me that every stone has special powers, and you might be able to use the stone to free the other's from Eiri's influence."  
"Really?" I asked, excited,"That means that I can free Tai!"  
"That is something else I wanted to talk to you about," he said,"I have been doing research and I have discovered something."  
"What?"  
"Well, Eiri said that he could control any Mega Digidestined, correct?"  
"Yes."  
"Then why is he attacking Krakka? Why doesn't he simple take control of them, right? And Fugiama told us that the Order of Peace and Light discovered foreign cells in the Mega Digidestined, that enabled their Digimon to reach the Mega level, right, and that he suspects that Eiri was responsible. Well, my hypothesis is that Eiri can control the Mega Digidestined via these foreign cells, and, because of Tai's War Clan genetic structure, the foreign cells can't be controlled by Eiri, which is why he didn't get Tai when he did the others."  
"So that is why he changed Tai's memories," I said,"Because he couldn't control Tai any other way then by making my brother believe that he was with Eiri."  
Izzy nodded."Yes, in which case, the stone may not work."  
"Then, how do I get him back?"  
"You've got to get him to remember who he really is. Not Catherine, not Sora, not any one else, you're the only one who can do it."  
"Why me?"  
"Because you've known Tai the longest. Your brother was confused with his feelings towards Sora and Catherine, but the two of you will always share a special bond. If anyone can reach him, its you."  
Don't you just love it when everything is pushed onto your shoulders? How was I going to save my brother, the one person I look up to most in the world?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Lucifer leaned back in his throne as Kayra walked in. She bowed in front of him,"You wanted to see me, my Emperor?"  
  
"Yes," he said,"We have the location of the last Elemental Stone, the Stone of Wind."  
  
"You would like me to acquire it for you?" she asked.  
  
He nodded. "Yes, but, you will be working with Eiri's team."  
  
"What?" she asked, shocked.  
  
"Yes, we have made an alliance with Eiri. We will give him the stones we have."  
  
"But, why?"  
  
Lucifer was going to answer her, when Azuna suddenly came running in. "Azuna!" Lucifer barked,"What is the meaning of this?"  
  
"I am sorry, my lord," she said, bowing,"But, we have just received word that the Stones of Desert and Water are gone!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"They have been stolen."  
  
"Who?!"  
  
"Minos and Krake," Azuna said, meekly.  
  
"Minos and Krake?!" Lucifer shouted,"Two of my most trusted warriors betrayed me?"  
  
"Yes," Azuna said,"Bizzard is pursuing them, and we should have the stones back soon."  
  
Lucifer clenched his fists tight. "They will pay!"  
  
  
Melissa griped her Airdramon tightly as he struggled to say aloft in the windstorm. When they finally got into an air stream pushing upward, a blast hit them from the left, almost knocking her and her passengers off. Another blast hit from the right, blowing her long blond hair all over her face. "Arg!" she screamed, yelling at the wind,"Do you have any idea how long it took me to get his just right? Hours will hair gel and the blow drier, hours!"  
  
"Melissa," Willis moaned from behind her,"Can we please get to the top, I...I think I'm going to be sick."  
  
Melissa looked over her shoulder where she saw Willis and Terriermon clinging tightly to her Airdramon. She turned around and looked up the face of the rocky mountain. She then turned and saw that Derek, Crabmon, Catherine, Floramon, and Kari riding on top of Nefertimon. They were struggling as much as she was, while on the other side Birdramon with Sora, Nerez and Leomon weren't doing any better. "We're almost at the top," she told her passenger,"Just a little bit further..."  
  
Willis nodded, then another air current blasted them in the side. "I don't know how much longer I can hold out though," he said, clutching his stomach.  
  
"You?" Airdramon asked,"I'm the one trying to fly through this!"  
  
Melissa griped tightly to her partner's serpent body as they continued up through the wind maelstrom. They were tossed, twisted, flipped and mashed before they finally reached the top of the mountain side. Surprisingly, there was no air on the huge, flat surface of the top of the mountain. It was just a windless calm. The Digital Guardians landed and surveyed their surroundings.   
  
"Well, I've found the stone," Sora said, pointing to the square building a couple of feet in front of them,"But, that's all there is, other than that, this place is empty."  
  
"And no zign of either Tai or Kayra," Catherine said, sadly.  
  
She stared at the ground, Melissa walked over and placed her hand around her friend's shoulder,"Don't worry," she said,"We'll get them back. "  
  
Catherine smiled at Melissa. "Zank you."  
  
Kari sighed, holding the Stone of Light in her pocket,"Well, I guess we'd better get the last elemental stone."  
  
The Digital Guardians started walking across the mesa. "Well," Derek said,"At least we don't have to worry about that Eiri bloke, 'ey mates?"  
  
"I resent that!"   
  
"Shoot!" Kari said, "Get ready..."  
  
Suddenly, the stone building in front of them exploded, showering the area with a million small pieces of rock and gravel. When the smoke cleared, Eiri, Tai, Kayra, and Matt were standing in the center, with their Digimon waiting behind them. Catherine didn't know how to feel when she saw Tai and Kayra standing together. "Does this mean that they know who each other is?" she thought to herself,"If so, then isn't Kayra wondering who the mother is? Or, are they just working together to get rid of us?"  
  
"Where is the stone?" Kari asked.  
  
Eiri laughed as he held up a flat, blue circle. "Right here." He turned to the right and handed it to Matt. "Now, Yamato, take this back to the temple. Taichi and I will join you shortly after we take care of the Digital Guardians."  
  
"Yes, my lord," Matt said, taking the Stone of Wind. He jumped onto Metalgarurumon and they flew off.   
  
"I'll stop them," Melissa said, as Airdramon turned to take off.  
  
"No," Kari said,"We're going to need you here." She then turned back to face the evil trio. Eiri was grinning wildly, while Tai and Kayra appeared to have doubts about what they were doing, but were still going along with it.  
  
"Taichi," Eiri said, turning to him,"The Digital Guardians leader is yours, Kayra and I will handle the rest."   
  
Tai nodded, staring at Kari with icy, hate filled eyes. A second later Eiri's Devimon and Kayra's Black Wargreymon leapt forward, while Tai and Wargeymon didn't move. The Digital Guardian's Digimon digivolved to their highest levels and leapt to meet the two evil Digimon. Kari remained motionless as she stared at her older brother.  
  
Black Wargreymon rammed Saberleomon, intending to take out the only Mega Digimon first, but Willis's Rapidmon fired his missiles at Kayra's Digimon, knocking him off balance. He crashed into the ground. Saberleomon was on him in a second, tearing into him with his massive claws.  
  
Devimon choose Airdramon as his first target, but that proved to be a mistake. As he was flying up to battle Airdramon, he was hit from all sides by Birdramon, Coelemon and Kiwimon. Devimon spun in the air, shaking his head from side to side. "Devimon!" Eiri cried,"What are you doing?"  
  
"Sorry," he said, gripping his clawed fist,"I'll get them!"  
  
"Devimon digivolve to Myotismon!"  
  
The Digital Guardians were too shocked to move out of the way before Eiri's Digimon started his attack. He zoomed up and pounded Birdramon in the side of her beak, he then flipped in the air, bringing the tip of his foot under Airdramon's chin, flipping him over. Melissa quickly grabbed her Digimon tightly as the world around her spun out of control. Myotismon then used his Crimson Lightning and tore up the ground under Kiwimon and Coelemon.  
  
"Tai," Kari said, "Please, remember who you are!"  
  
"I am NOT your brother," Tai shouted,"And my orders are to destroy you!"  
  
"H-How can you say that?" Kari asked, running up to him,"Tai-"  
  
"Don't call me that!" he shouted,"You don't know me, and I don't know you! We are enemies, that is all!"  
  
"No!" Kari said, tears escaping down her face,"Eiri's stolen your memories and inserted new ones!"  
  
"No," Tai said,"He wouldn't."  
  
"But he did!"  
  
"Why?" Tai asked,"Answer me that!"  
  
"To use as a weapon against earth, against me!" she cried.  
  
"Weapon against you?" Tai asked,"Ha! My Digimon can't even hurt you, but I can! Don't come any closer.."  
  
She ignored him and continued to move closer. "Tai, listen, don't you-" she was cut off when she felt a fist slam into her nose, crashing her into the ground.  
  
Tai's eyes shot open wide. He stared at his fist, sprinkled with bits of red. He then turned to Kari. She was lying on the ground, staring up at the sky, or, rather she would have been if her eyes were open. "Oh no," he said,"I-I-I've killed her. I killed her! Just-just like....before?"  
  
Suddenly, the world around him changed. The mesa became a park, the bright blue sky turned to a gray afternoon. He saw a young girl wearing a dress lying in front of him. "I-it's her!" he gasped,"Its Kari, but...but she's younger, four or five, w-why am I remembering this?"  
  
He stared at her,"S-she's sick. I-is it my fault? Yes, it is. I-I wasn't suppose to take her outside, I...I hurt her, why? What did I bring her outside for? Why....because...because I was thinking of myself, I..I wanted to...to play something? Yeah, yeah...what..baseball? No...soccer! Yeah. I-I took her outside to play soccer, when she was sick...a-and, she kicked the ball, yeah, and-and I didn't watch her, I watched the ball. I never took my eyes off the BLASTED BALL! I WAS WATCHING THE BALL, AND NOT MY LITTLE SISTER! SHE ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF ME, BECAUSE I WAS ONLY THINKING OF MYSELF AND NOT HER! AND NOW SHE'S REALLY DEAD, AND I REALLY KILLED HER THIS TIME! I KILLED HER! SHE'S DEAD, AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"  
  
Tai placed his hands over his eyes and he fell to the ground. As the battles continued around them, Eiri walked over to him. "Taichi," he said,"What are you doing? Get up! You must finish her off! She has tricked you! You are not her brother, you are one of us, you belong with me!"  
  
Tai started breathing heavily. He stood up, his back to the evil Digidestined. "Good," Eiri said,"Now, I want Kari's head brought to me!"  
  
Tai didn't move.  
  
"Taichi," he said,"You are the general of my army! You can't turn your back on a fight!"  
  
"My name is Tai Kamiya!" he said, turning around,"Of the Digital Guardians!"  
  
"What?" Eiri asked.  
  
Tai jumped at him, his fists flying. He pounded Eiri in the face with his right fist, then did the same with his left fist. He then brought his knee into Eiri's stomach, lurching him over. Tai continued his assault.  
  
Myotismon noticed that his human partner was in trouble. He quickly finished his battle, by grabbing Airdramon by the tail and swinging him around, knocking into Birdramon, crashing them both into Kiwimon and Coleman. He then soared down, intending to blast Tai, when Wargreymon slammed him in the stomach. Myotismon brought his hands over his injured stomach. "You tried to use us against our friends!" Wargreymon said,"You are the worst kind of Digimon! You are scum! Have you no honor?"  
  
Myotismon didn't answer. He just soared forward, fists ready. Wargreymon and Myotismon began to battle in the sky overheard, while their human partners viciously battled underneath. "How dare you!" Tai shouted, slamming Eiri in the face,"You can't fight yourself, so you use others!"  
  
Eiri pounded Tai in the stomach."I just have weak skin!" he laughed, slamming Tai in the chin.  
  
"You #@@hole!" Tai screamed pounded Eiri in the face with his fists," Shut up you #@@ hole!" Tai didn't give Eiri a chance to recover himself, he just kept pounding his face, making him back up towards the edge of the mesa.   
  
"I do not believe this," Kayra thought, watching Tai and Eiri,"He's really part of the Digital Guardians, they were telling the truth!" She then turned and stared at Catherine, who was watching as Kiwimon and the rest of the Digimon were battling Black Wargreymon,"Does that mean that she's really my mother? Is Tai really my father?"  
  
Tai pulled his fist back, and pounded Eiri in the stomach with all his strength. The evil Digidestined staggered backwards towards the cliff, his Digivice dropping to the ground. Tai could clearly see that Eiri was not able to fight back, but, that didn't stop him. Tai ran forward and pounded Eiri in the face, then he pounded him again, then again, then again, then again, sending Eiri to the ground. Tai reached down and grabbed Eiri by the shirt. He pulled him up, and gave one final slam with his fist. Eiri's eyes rolled back into his head, and Tai dropped him. He stared at the body of Eiri, his face unemotional, but his open hand shaking. He closed his fist and turned around. He started walking towards the battlefield. He saw Myotismon lying on the ground, with Wargreymon examining him.   
  
"He's catatonic," Wargreymon said to Tai,"We were fighting, then, suddenly he just slammed into the ground."  
  
Tai was about to answer him, when he heard laughter from behind him. He spun around and saw Kayra holding Eiri's Digivice. She continued to laugh wildly as she stared at it. "Kayra, no!" Tai said,"Put it down! You don't know what it is!"  
  
"Oh, but I do!" she laughed. She held Eiri's Digivice up to the sky,"This is now mine! I now claim the Death Digivice as my own! Ha ha ha ha!"  
  
Bolts of lightning blasted into the Death Digivice, sending a current coursing through Kayra's body. Her ten-year-old form was covered with a intense bright light. Black Wargreymon stopped his fight with the Digital Guardians when Kayra started to glow. "What is going on?" he asked.  
  
"Is that..Kayra?" Derek asked.  
  
"Oh my...Kari!" Catherine shouted, running to where Gatomon was kneeling beside the young Kamiya, "Zhe iz uncouziouz!"  
  
While Catherine tended to Kari, everyone else watched as Kayra's ten-year-old body grew and developed. When the light faded, there stood an eighteen-year-old girl wearing a tight black dress with fabric dangling from her sleeves, like a shredded cape. She attached the Death Digivice around her waist, while detaching her old Digivice. She grinned. "First thing to do is to take care of this outdated piece of junk!"   
  
She clenched her fist together, shattering the device. The Digital Guardians turned to Black Wargreymon. He was moaning in pain. A small hole appeared in his chest, then grew outward, shattering him into billions of pieces of Digital information.  
  
"That's that!" Kayra said, slapping her hands together. She turned to where Myotismon was hovering in the air,"Are you ready?"  
  
Myotismon nodded. He flew over and Kayra climbed into his arms. "I will continued where Eiri has failed," she said,"The Death Digivice has given me the memories of Eiri, I know what he was planning on doing, and I will complete his mission!"  
  
She and Myotismon flew off, with her laughing.  
  
Tai stared at them until they were speaks in the horizon. "And I'll stop you. Kari!" He turned around and ran over to where the Digital Guardians were hovering around her.  
  
"I killed her," he said,"I-I killed my own sister." He looked towards the ground,"I..I killed her. What am I going to tell my parents?"  
  
"That...I'll be okay," he heard a weak voice say.  
  
"Kari!" he cried, pushing through the others. Kari was slowly sitting up, tissues shoved up her nose. Tai started crying as he held onto Kari's hand,"Kari...?"  
  
"I'll be fine," she said,"Other then the million tissues under my nose.."  
  
"I'm sorry," he said,"I..."  
  
"It wasn't your fault," Kari said, hugging him,"I'm just glad to have you back.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So, I had my brother back! He was freed of Eiri's influence, and now he was back with us again. Later that night we set up camp, he met everyone, and we told him about everything that happened while he was gone. He was sad over the fact that he could only have one child, and that she was now Eiri's replacement, but, he and Catherine were going through that together. After we ate dinner, he and Nerez talked for a long time. I think that they're beginning to become friends. When he came back he had an announcement for us, but, I had to do something first.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Tai," Kari said, after he and Nerez had returned to the camp site,"I...I'm glad you're back."  
  
"I'm glad to be back," he said.  
  
Kari nodded. She then reached up and pulled the blue goggles off of her head. She handed them back to him. "Tai, I am now returning these to you. The symbol of leadership for the Earth's Digidestined. They're yours."  
  
Tai took the goggles. He stared at the for a few seconds, then he smiled. He reached over and put them back on Kari's head,"Why don't you hold on to them for a little bit longer. You're the leader now, not me."  
  
"What?" she asked,"What are you going to do?"  
  
He sighed, and looked out to the star filled horizon. "Before I can do anything, I need to know about my past," he said,"I'm going to visit the ruins of the War Clan settlement. I don't know how long I'll be there, but.."  
  
Kari nodded. She reached inside her pocket and pulled out a ring. "Wait, here's the ring that our father had."  
  
Tai took the ring in his hand. He nodded and placed it around his ring finger. "Thank you."  
  
He stood up. "I don't know how long I'll be gone, but, I will be back, don't worry."  
  
Catherine jumped up and wrapped her hands around his neck. She lightly kissed him on the cheek. "Take care of yourzelf. Do not be gone for zo long."  
  
He smiled. "I won't."   
  
He then turned to Sora. She smiled slightly at him."Hurry back, okay?"  
  
He nodded. He said his goodbyes to everyone else. Then Agumon digivolved to Metalgreymon, and both of them took off.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I didn't know what my brother was looking for, but, I knew that he needed to figure out about his past. He told us that he was going alone, but, that didn't stop one person.   
It was in the middle of the night when we heard a loud noise, like a rocket taking off. We found out that it was Sora and Birdramon. We didn't know where they were going, but, I'd say it was after Tai. Well, she's on her own now, we had to get to the Elemental Temple and find some way to break the other stones out of Kayra's grasp. Piece of cake, right?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
to be continued...  
  
NEXT: EVIL AWAKENS! 


	15. Final Turning Point

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
My brother is back! We were fighting over the last Elemental Stone, when he accidentally hurt me. That brought back the memory of when I almost died when we were younger. Tai then started fighting Eiri, and finished him. Kayra then took Eiri's Death Digivice and took the evil Digidestined's place. Tai went off by himself to search through the ruins of his birth land, the War Clan settlement, Sora went after him.   
Meanwhile, Minos and Krake betrayed Krakka and stole the two stones that the empire had. So, Krakka is pursuing the stones of Water and Desert, while Kayra has the Stones of Earth, Forest, Darkness, Fire, and Wind, while we have the Stone of Light.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Chapter 15: Final Turning Point  
  
  
Minos shot through the jungle tearing the large leaves to the ground, leaving a clear path for any hunter to follow. "Shouldn't we be moving the leaves out of the way, and not tearing them down?" Krake asked behind him.  
  
"Normally, yes," Minos said,"But, Bizzard is right behind us, and we don't have time to cover our tracks. Besides, Bizzard would expect me to cover my tracks, so, when he gets to our path, he'll think its a trick, and keep searching."  
  
Krake nodded. "Seems reasonable."  
  
"Are we going the right way?" Skull Satanmon asked, slashing a large leaf away with his staff.  
  
"According to my calculations," Krake's Sorcerymon said,"We are very close to the Elemental Stone temple."  
  
Minos sighed. He glanced at the bag that Krake had slung over her shoulder. "I don't know if this is such a good idea," he said.  
  
"Surveillance tells us that Eiri is out of the temple," Krake said,"It should be easy to get the rest of the stones."  
  
Minos sighed,"I hope so....wait, what's that!"  
  
Krake and Sorcerymon shot forward and crowded around Minos and Skull Satanmon. They knelt down and hid behind the coverage of large leaves. They watched as a large dragon creature hovered in the sky. "Great!" Minos said,"It's Imperial Dramon! They're looking for us too! This is just perfect!"  
  
"If we're lucky," Krake said,"Maybe the Digital Guardians will come to help us."  
  
"No!" Minos said,"We do not need Tai Kamiya's help! I can handle things just fine without him!"  
  
"He's landing," Skull Satanmon whispered.  
  
The quartet strained their eyes and watched as Imperial Dramon landed in the distance. "Let's move to where he landed," Minos said,"Maybe the temple is out there."  
  
Krake nodded. "Let's go."  
  
  
  
"Tai?" Agumon asked,"Are you okay?"  
  
Tai didn't answer his Digimon, he just stared at the desert plain in front of him. There were destroyed buildings, piles and piles of ashes, bricks and rocks scattered everywhere. Even the hills surrounding the valley were crumbling. "Tai?"  
  
"What?" he asked, turning to Agumon.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Tai sighed. "It's just, there's so much destruction." He walked over to a collapsing building. There was bricks scattered around the area, and bits of cloth and other objects sticking up out of the sand and gravel. As he was gazing over the objects, something caught his eye, it was a thin piece of fabric poking out of the sand. He grabbed it and started to tug. He pulled out a stuffed doll. It was about the size of his hand, wearing a faded blue dress. He could tell that its hair had been yellow strands of fabric, but now it was dark brown. It was covered with dirt and mud.   
  
"How could Lucifer have killed so many people, so many innocent children?" he asked, clutching the doll tightly, as if he let it go, it would escape. "I won't let him hurt any body else," Tai said, putting the doll in his jacket pocket,"I won't let him hurt any more children."  
  
Tai looked up and found that his faithful Digimon was no where in sight. "Agumon!" he cried,"Agumon!"  
  
"Over here, Tai!" Agumon's voice cried out in the distance,"I've found something!"  
  
Tai ran forward to where he heard Agumon's voice. He saw Agumon standing in front of one of the many hills surrounding the area. "What is it?" Tai asked.  
  
"Look," Agumon said, pointing to a ball shaped hole in the side of the mountain,"I think there's something down there."  
  
Tai looked into the hole. "I really can't see anything," he said. He reached to place his hand on the inside edge of the hole to pull himself up, when the hillside collapsed.  
  
Tai jumped back away from the falling rubble, as the rocks slid away to reveal a larger hole, in a perfect square. "It's a doorway," Agumon said.  
  
Tai pulled out a flashlight and flicked it on. He moved the spotlight around in the cavern,"There are stairs leading down into the mountain," Tai said.  
  
"Should we go in?" Agumon asked.  
  
"Why not?" Tai said. He and Agumon walked down the stairs and into a long tunnel. Tai kept the flashlight forward as he and Agumon made their way deeper into the mountain. They eventually came to a stone wall covered with symbols.   
  
"It's a dead end," Agumon said,"But what was the point of building a tunnel that leads into a dead end?"  
  
Tai moved the flashlight around the wall. "Maybe not," he said.   
  
Agumon turned and looked to where the spotlight of the flashlight was pointing to. It was a indention of a left hand on the right side of the wall. "Why not?" Agumon asked.  
  
Tai reached up with his left hand and placed it into the hand shaped hole. Nothing happened, however. Tai removed his hand and examined the hole closer. On the index finger, near the middle, was a small, deeper hold, in a circle shape. "Hmm..." Tai said. He reached up with his right hand and placed the ring that Kari found in their father's safe at home. He twisted his hand so that the palm was facing him, then put his hand into the hole, with the ring inserting into the ring shaped hole. Almost instantly, a rectangular section in the middle of the wall slid up, revealing a doorway. Lights flickered on, lighting up the cavern beyond the door.  
  
"I guess that means come in," Tai said, removing his hand,"Let's go.  
  
Tai and Agumon walked through the door, and it slid back down. The inside room was just a large dome shaped room, with a blue circle in the center. "What is this room for?" Tai asked, walking to the center, when, suddenly the door slid up again.  
  
Tai and Agumon spun around to see who was joining them. "Sora?" Tai asked.  
  
"Tai!" Sora said, surprised,"I..um...I..."  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"I..I had to follow you," she said.  
  
"How did you get in here?" Tai asked,"The only way to get in here is with a ring....wait, you have a ring too, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah," Sora said, holding up her hand. Tai looked at the light yellow ring around her index finger, then at the dark blue ring around his finger.  
  
"Hmm," Tai said,"A light ring, and a dark ring.......I think I understand, Sora, no matter what happens, don't leave my side!"  
  
"S-sure," she said, a thin smile crossing her lips,"But, what is this place?"  
  
"I don't know," Tai said, walking towards the center of the room,"but, it could be dangerous, so, stay behind me. I'll protect you."  
  
"Just like your father," a gentle, female voice sounded from all around the room,"Always ready to jump into something if it meant saving someone else."  
  
"Who's there?" Tai shouted.  
  
The circle in the center of the room started to glow, sending a cylinder of light up to the center of the dome. A winged woman dropped from the ceiling, landing in the circle. "Wh-who are you?" Tai asked.  
  
"You don't know me?" the woman asked,"Well, I really don't blame you for not recognizing me, you had to be at most a year old when I last saw you. Well, let me introduce myself, I am your mother."  
  
"M-my mother?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she said,"And, I am happy to see that you and Venus's daughter have reached this place together."  
  
"Who?" he asked.  
  
"Me," Sora whispered, placing a hand on Tai's shoulder,"Venus was my birth mother's name."  
  
"O-oh," Tai said, in shock,"M-my mother?"  
  
The woman smiled and nodded. "Yes."  
  
"What is this place?" Tai asked.  
  
"First thing's first," Tai's mother said,"Before you can complete your destiny, you must first understand what happened in the past. Allow me to tell you about what happened on the last days of our race...."  
  
Tai's mother placed her hands together, then pointed them at the dome in the ceiling. The stone turned to an image which Tai recognized as the War Clan settlement, only, in its prime. The buildings were tall and majestic, the houses were beautiful, and the ground was covered in grass and flowers....  
  
  
Tai's father walked through the War Clan settlement. His destination was the boundary of his land, where he was going to greet an old friend. "Ah, Venus," he said, hugging the leader of the Amazon Clan,"How are you my friend?"  
  
"Well," she said,"Thank you." She had long orange hair that flowed down her back.   
  
Tai's father knelt down to the young girl at Venus's side. "Hello, Sora, how are you?"  
  
The young girl snuck behind her mother's legs. Venus smiled. "Have the other's arrived yet?"  
  
Tai's father nodded. "Yes, come this way."   
  
He lead the Amazon Clan leader through the War Clan land to the largest building in the area. They walked inside and down the halls until they reached a large room. Inside was a round table around which Tai's mother, and another man were seated. "Ahh," Venus said, bowing in front of the man,"Our future king."  
  
The man smiled,"Thank you. I hope that that future comes soon."  
  
Venus pushed Sora over to where two young kids were playing. "Go and play with Mimi and Tai."  
  
The young girl walked over to where the other two children were playing. Venus walked over and sat next to Tai's mother. Tai's father then started talking. "Now," he said,"Tonight, we move openly against Lucifer. This has gone on long enough, he has lived too long." He turned to Mimi's father,"You will lead your army in the first attack, I will be ready as the second front."  
  
He turned to Venus,"The War Clan has openly disagreed with Lucifer, but, you have remained our silent partner. I do not want you to be punished for our alliance."  
  
Sora's mother nodded. "I will decided whether the battle can be won. If it can, I will help, but, I will stay here, with the children."  
  
"Thank you, my friend," Tai's father said.  
  
  
"I...I don't...this is hard to believe," Tai said, watching the dome on the ceiling,"I never imagine my father like this!"  
  
  
The image on the dome changed to what Tai recognized as the inside of Krakka's Castle. It was Mimi's father and his Skull Mearamon, running down the halls to Lucifer's throne room. "Lucifer!" he shouted, slamming the door down,"We have business to discuss!"  
  
Inside, Lucifer was sitting calmly on his throne, while his Daemon stood at his side. "Why, if it isn't the exiled king," Lucifer laughed,"What can I do for you?"  
  
Mimi's father clenched his fist. "You are going down, NOW! You've done nothing but hurt and rape this beautiful land! I will not allow you to do it anymore! Finish him off Skull Mearamon!"  
  
Skull Mearamon lurched forward, his fist ready to crush Daemon, but Lucifer's Digimon grabbed Skull Mearamon's hand, and flung him into the wall. Daemon placed his hands together. "Evil Inferno!" He cried, blasting Mimi's father and his Skull Mearamon in a stream of fire.   
  
"Long live the king," Lucifer laughed.  
  
  
Outside, the castle, Tai's father stood with the rest of their army, waiting. "I hope he's okay in there," Tai's father said.  
  
"Sir!" a scout cried running up to him,"Sir!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Sir, we have just received word that the king has been killed."  
  
Tai's clenched his fist. "Arg!" he screamed, running towards the castle with his Metalgreymon trailing behind him. "Lucifer! LUCIFER!" he shouted at the caslte,"Show yourself you coward!"  
  
The top of the tower in the center of the castle opened up, to show Daemon and Lucifer standing there. The Krakka Emperor pretended to be surprised when he saw the War Clan and the rest of the Exiled Army standing in front of the castle. "Ah, why, the leader of the War Clan? What can I do for you?"  
  
"Listen up!" Tai's father shouted, mentioning to his army, "We quit, all of us! We're not your slaves anymore! Get some one else to do your dirty work!"  
  
Lucifer's eyes turned red, and he growled with extreme anger. "You dare turn against me?!" he shouted,"How dare you?!"  
  
The War Clan started to back up. "Don't be afraid of him!" Tai's father said,"I'd rather be sleeping in my grave, then live as his slave!"  
  
Daemon placed both his hands together."Evil Inferno!"  
  
  
The picture on the dome changed. "Wait!" Sora said,"What happened?"  
  
The picture returned to a scene of the inside of the war room. Tai's father was standing there with Tai and Mimi in his arms. Sora's mother was standing in front of him. "Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," Tai's father said,"Lucifer will hunt the three of us down anywhere on the Digital World, the only safe place is NOT on the Digital World."  
  
"But, going through an experimental portal?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," he said,"I must leave. Lucifer has killed my entire people, my wife, all dead, because of him! We must leave."  
  
Venus nodded. "I will never forget you, my friend."  
  
"We will be back," he said,"we will be back....."  
  
  
The image on the ceiling faded and Tai's mother looked at the two Digidestined in the room. "And then my father went through the portal and ended up on Earth," Tai said.  
  
"That's right," Tai's mother said,"Lucifer then came, and destroyed this land, but, we hid this temple."  
  
"What is this place for?" Tai asked.  
  
Tai's mother smiled."To make heroes."  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
While Tai and Sora were discovering the secrets behind their pasts, we had received a message from Lucifer. He offered us a deal. He said that if we handed them the Stone of Light, he would free the captive Digidestined from earth. The meeting place was Datamon's old pyramid, and that Kayra would handle the trade. I agreed, knowing that I could use the stone to free the members that the Death Digivice had under its evil influence.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Nerez asked,"I know Lucifer, and I know that he will never free anybody!"  
  
"I'm aware of that," Kari said, adjusting the goggles on her head,"But, this is the best chance we have to free them. Plus, while Kayra's handling the trade, there is a chance that some of us can free the rest of the Elemental Stones."  
  
"I'm not too crazy 'bout splitting the team up," Derek said.  
  
"Look," Kari said,"this is the best way. Derek, you, Catherine and Melissa will try to get the stones back, while Willis, Nerez, and I 'humor' Kayra. With any luck, we can use the Stone of Light to free her and the others from the Death Digivice. That seems to be the 'bad guy' here."  
  
"If that's true," Willis said," Then who's controlling the Death Digivice?"  
  
"We can't worry about that now, though, can we?" Melissa said, jumping onto her Airdramon.  
  
"She's right," Kari said,"Time is something that is not with us now. We have the only stone that Krakka and Kayra do not possess."  
  
"That my not be true," Nerez said,"I do not think Lucifer would go to such measures as agreeing to free prisoners, unless he was drastic."  
  
"Meaning what?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Meaning, I think that, for whatever reason, the two stones that he once had, he no longer possess, like someone stole them."  
  
"Who would do that?" Derek asked.  
  
"I don't know, but, whoever it was had to have high priority clearance to enter the safe area. And that could only be someone in the highest level of the Krakka military, or government."  
  
"Okay," Kari said to Derek," That is something to consider, so keep your eye out for it. We've got to get going, or Kayra might come after us. Good luck guys."  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As we traveled across the majestic desert of Server towards the pyramid, I thought back to what happened here. I wasn't there at the time, but, my brother couldn't stop talking about how he had saved Sora from Datamon. It was when he first arrived home from the Digital World after defeating Etemon. He couldn't stop talking about it. That was the first time that I realized that he had a crush on her. He had rescued her, he had over come his fear for her, and then she left him for Matt! What was she thinking?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well," Kari said, as Nefertimon lowered to the sand covered ground,"This is the place."  
  
"Wow," Willis said, looking at the upside down pyramid,"H-how is that possible?"  
  
"In the Digital World," Nerez said,"Anything's possible. There's your darling niece now, Kari."  
  
Kayara and her new Digimon, Myotismon, walked out of the pyramid through the entrance, followed by two others.  
  
"Matt and Michael," Kari whispered,"This is going to work out better than I thought."  
  
Kayra waltzed up to them, with the two blonds behind her. "Ahh, Ms. Kamiya, the exalted leader of the Digital Guardians, " she said, bowing,"How are you this day?"  
  
"Just fine," Kari said,"And you?"  
  
"Oh," Kayra said, a smile on her face,"I can't complain. I possess the most powerful Digivice of any Digidestined, and I am about to acquire all the Elemental Stones. Yes, I am quite pleased."  
  
Kari nodded. "I don't see Lucifer, or any of my captive friends around, how do I know that this isn't a trick?"  
  
"You know what?" Kayra asked, looking around,"You're right. Oh well, I guess we'll just have to make do with your promise to give us the stone. Get her!"  
  
Matt and Michael leapt forward, hands outstretched. "I hope this works," Kari thought. She quickly pulled the Stone of Light out of her pocket and shoved it in front of Matt and Michael's faces. The stone blasted an explosion of light in their eyes.   
  
Matt and Michael fell to the ground, hands covering the faces. They screamed in pain, as their bodies shot every which way, trying to shoot the pain out of their bodies. "Oh no!" Kari said, a wave of horror crossing over her,"What have I done? I...I may have blinded them!"  
  
Kayra was confused. "What happened?" she asked her two soldiers,"What is going on?"  
  
Matt and Michael fell to the ground, lightly moaning, as their Digimon returned to their Rookie forms. They removed their hands and looked around. Matt's eyes focused on the three Digital Guardians. "K-Kari? W-what's going on?"  
  
"W-Willis?" Michael asked, confused,"What are you doing here? Where are we?"  
  
"Yes!" Kari cheered,"They're free!" She turned to where Kayra was slowly backing away,"And now its your turn."   
  
Kari walked over and slowly brought the stone up in front of her niece's face. It started to glow once more, but, before it could, the Death Digivice around Kayra's waist shot out a multitude of black beams, knocking the Stone of Light out of Kari's hand. Kayra quickly grabbed it.  
  
"No," Kari said, reaching for it, when Kayra kicked her in the stomach, which sent the Digital Guardians leader into Willis and Nerez's arms. Kayra laughed wickedly as she ran over to Myotismon.  
  
She climbed into his arms as he hovered up,"Get us back to the temple! The other stones await!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Okay, so I lost the Stone of Light, I'm not perfect, but, at least Matt and Michael were back on our side. The others wanted to rush after Kayra, but, Matt and Michael needed to rest, before we could proceed. Besides, with any luck, Derek, Catherine, and Melissa should have the stones by now, or at least, they should have. But, when they got to the temple, they were not careful about concealing their presence, and were caught by Davis and Ken...  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Positron Laser!"  
  
Minos and Krake watched as Coelamon, Kiwimon, and Airdramonm were hit hard and blasted into the ground. "They're done for now," Krake whispered.  
  
Suddenly, Airdramon blasted out of the crater and shot an optic blast at Imperial Dramon, but it bounced off harmlessly. While he was distracted by the air dragon, Coelamon and Kiwimon mounted their own attack, but, it still was ineffective. That didn't stop their Digidestined partners from cheering them on."  
  
"I must say," Minos gasped,"I am amazed at their persistence. Lesser Digidestined would have given up by now."  
  
"That still doesn't help us," Krake said, leaning against the outside of the temple, "They still don't know we're here."   
  
From their hiding place on the side of the temple, hidden in a thick over brush of jungle leaves, they watched Imperial Dramon's battle with the three Digital Guardians. Unfortunately, every attack made by the three heroes, were completely ineffective against the giant Mega.  
  
"I am confused though," Minos said,"Why hasn't Imperial Dramon changed into his fighter form yet?"  
  
"Let's not question our good fortune, okay?" Krake commentent,"We've got to wait until Imperial Dramon has left, before we can sneak inside and get the rest of the Elemental Stones."  
  
  
  
"Davis," Derek cried out to his friend standing in front of the door to the Elemental Stone Temple,"You're one of us, mate, why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because, my lady Krake has told us to," Davis said.  
  
"That is right," Ken said,"We will finish you, then continue our search for Minos and Krake."  
  
"Why are you zearching for zem?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Because, they have stolen the Elemental Stones of Water and Desert that Krakka has."  
  
The Digital Guardians were moving in for another assault, when, they heard something behind them. They turned around and saw a dark figure approaching them. "Great," Melissa said,"Catherine, your darling daughter is here."  
  
"Kayra?" Krake asked,"This is not good. This means that she has succeeded in talking the Elemental Stone of Light from Kari. We must leave this place now, before they get our two stones as well."  
  
"I was just thinking the same thing," Minos said,"Let's move."  
  
  
Kayra glared down at the Digital Guardians, then looked at Davis and Ken. "Since you are here, and not looking for Minos and Krake," Kayra said,"Then I assume that you have already acquired the Elemental Stones of Water and Desert?"  
  
Davis and Ken paled. "Well," Ken said,"N-no, but..."  
  
"No?" Kayra asked, "Then what are you still do-ahh!"  
  
Airdramon head butted Myotismon from underneath, sending him spinning in the air, and making him lose his grip on Kayra. The new holder of the Death Digivice spun and twirled in the air, her bag flipping upside down, and its contents spilling out. Melissa didn't care about everything else, she didn't even take the time to notice what each item was, she was only interested in the white stone that was twirling towards the ground. "There's the stone!" she said, as Airdramon pushed towards it.  
  
When Myotismon got control of himself he went after Kayra. When she was secured, she saw the stone heading towards the ground. Without thinking, she shouted,"Davis, Ken, grab that stone! No-! Wait!"  
  
It was too late. Davis and Ken were directly under the stone, waiting for it to fall into their hands, when it exploded in an array of light, aim directly at the two DNA Digidestined partners. Their hands shot up over their eyes, moaning in pain, the stone hitting the ground.  
  
Catherine and Derek rushed over to grab it, but Kayra got there first. Myotismon swooped down and Kayra grabbed the stone. Tai's daughter smiled to herself as she hovered back into the air. "Excellent!" she said, gripping tightly to the stone.  
  
"Give that stone back, right now!" Melissa demanded as Airdramon floated near Kayra.  
  
"And what if I don't?"  
  
"Then, you'll be sorry!"  
  
"Ha hahaha!" Kayra laughed, turning her head away,"Do you honestly believe that you can hurt..............." Her expression changed.  
  
Melissa turned to where Kayra was looking. On the ground, through an opening in the jungle canopy, she could clearly see the backs of two humans, and two Digimon. She didn't recognize the humans, but she knew the Digimon as Sorcerymon and Skull Satanmon. She then concluded that the two humans must be....  
  
"Minos! Krake!" Melissa shouted," Look out! Kayra knows where you are!"   
  
The two Digidestined stopped and turned around. Through the same opening, they could see Kayra and Myotismon shooting down towards them. "Run!" Minos cried. The quartet sprinted through the jungle, but they only got a few feet before Myotismon landed in front of them.  
  
Minos, Krake, and Sorcerymon stopped, but Skull Satanmon didn't. He tore at Myotismon with his staff. She swung it around and pounded the vampire Digimon on the side of the head, but, to his horror, his staff broke in two! He then began pounding at him with his fists, but, all that succeeded in doing was giving Myotismon a red nose, and an angry look on his face.  
  
Myotismon brought his fist into Skull Satanmon's stomach, crashing him into Minos, bringing both of them to the ground. He then turned to Sorcerymon, and laughed. He backhanded Sorcerymon into Krake, and both of them hit the wall of the temple. Before Krake could get up, Kayra had already stolen her bag and was running into the temple.  
  
As Davis and Ken were slowly getting to their feet, Krake called out to them. "Digital Guardians, Kyara now has all the stones! Stop her before...."  
  
The temple exploded, leaving only the eight alters, with Kayra in the center. The alters were arranged in a diamond shape, with on alter at each point, two altars in the middle, and two more between the middle altars and the points. "All the stones are now mine!" Kayra laughed.  
  
"Can we get one with this all ready?"  
  
"Ah," she said, turning to watch the figure emerge from the jungle,"I was wondering when you were going to get here, Lucifer."  
  
"Let's just get on with it, shall we?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Kayra said. With glee she ran to the northern altar and placed the Stone of Light securely inside. She then moved around the left, placing the Stone of Wind in the northwestern alter. Then she moved to the western altar and placed the Stone of Water. Next was the southwestern alter with the Stone of Desert. Moving to the southern alter, she placed the Stone of Darkness. Then came the Stone of Earth in the southeastern altar. The eastern alter was next occupied with the Stone of Fire. Last was the Stone of Forest in the northeastern alter. She then moved to the center of the eight altars and raised her hand.  
  
"Now, I summon you, Eight Elemental Stones, keys to the shield directly under us, use your power, and destroy the shield!"  
  
The eight stones glowed brightly, then shot beams of light to each other, creating a light line between each of them. Kayra jumped out of the diamond seconds before each stone shot a bolt of light at the center.   
  
It started as a small dome, then it quickly grew outward, a mighty dome of conflicting colors. A rainbow half globe, swirling in a tornado of colors. The dome grew outward, absorbing the eight alters, Elemental Stones and all. The Digital Guardians, Minos and Krake ran away from the growing light dome, then stopped, and looked back. They could only stare in horror as the dome stopped growing, and the rainbow of colors inside, began to swirl around, creating a hurricane inside the globe.  
  
The sky soon turned black, and lightning bolts zapped against the energy globe. The earth began to shake, and the river gushed towards them. Soon, the land was just a island, surrounded by the raging sea. The jungle leaves turned to trees in a forest, then, as the wind picked up, the tress turned to sand and blew away. Soon, nothing was left on the island except for the swirling dome, Kayra, Lucifer, Minos, Krake, Derek, Davis, Ken, Melissa, Catherine and their Digimon. Lucifer laughed in glee and the rest could only watch in horror as Kayra faced the dome and raised her hands in triumph. "Arise, Lord Typhomon!"  
  
to be continued...  
  
NEXT: THE ULTIMATE DIGIDESTINED! 


	16. Taiora, The Ultimate Digidestined

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Last time, Tai and Sora made their way to a temple in the War Clan settlement, where they encountered the ghost of Tai's birth mother. She showed them the last day of the War Clan's battle against Lucifer.  
Meanwhile, Willis, Nerez, and I made a deal with Kayra and Lucifer to free the captive members of the Digital Army, if we gave them the Stone of Light. The stone freed Matt and Michael from the Death Digivice, before Kayra took it away. Back at the temple, Catherine, Melissa, and Derek began fighting Davis and Ken. Kayra arrived, and the Stone of Light accidentally freed them as well. Kayra then found Minos and Krake and stole the two stones that they had. With all the stones, Kayra and Lucifer were able to dispel the shield. Now, whatever was trapped under the shield, is free, and both worlds are doomed.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Chapter 16: Taiora, the Ultimate Digidestined  
  
With glee Kayra ran to the northern altar and placed the Stone of Light securely inside. She then moved around the left, placing the Stone of Wind in the northwestern alter. Then she moved to the western altar and placed the Stone of Water. Next was the southwestern alter with the Stone of Desert. Moving to the southern alter, she placed the Stone of Darkness. Then came the Stone of Earth in the southeastern altar. The eastern alter was next occupied with the Stone of Fire. Last was the Stone of Forest in the northeastern alter. She then moved to the center of the eight altars and raised her hand.  
  
"Now, I summon you, Eight Elemental Stones, keys to the shield directly under us, use your power, and destroy the shield!"  
  
The eight stones glowed brightly, then shot beams of light to each other, creating a light line between each of them. Kayra jumped out of the diamond seconds before each stone shot a bolt of light at the center.   
  
It started as a small dome, then it quickly grew outward, a mighty dome of conflicting colors. A rainbow half globe, swirling in a tornado of colors. The dome grew outward, absorbing the eight alters, Elemental Stones and all. The Digital Guardians, Minos and Krake ran away from the growing light dome, then stopped, and looked back. They could only stare in horror as the dome stopped growing, and the rainbow of colors inside, began to swirl around, creating a hurricane inside the globe.  
  
The sky soon turned black, and lightning bolts zapped against the energy globe. The earth began to shake, and the river gushed towards them. Soon, the land was just a island, surrounded by the raging sea. The jungle leaves turned to trees in a forest, then, as the wind picked up, the tress turned to sand and blew away. Soon, nothing was left on the island except for the swirling dome, Kayra, Lucifer, Minos, Krake, Derek, Davis, Ken, Melissa, Catherine and their Digimon. Lucifer laughed in glee and the rest could only watch in horror as Kayra faced the dome and raised her hands in triumph. "Arise, Lord Typhomon!"  
  
"W-who is Typhomon?" Minos asked, his eyes bulging out of his head as he stared at the glowing dome.  
  
"My Lord and Master!" Kayra laughed,"An alien Digimon that crashed into the Digital World from Digital Space thousands of years ago! The very same Digimon who created the Death Digivice, the very same Digimon who's cells are in the Mega Digidestined from Earth!"  
  
"What?" Davis asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Ken.  
  
Kayra laughed, as black spots began to flow within the swirling rainbow of colors inside the dome. "He was sealed away under the shield of the Elemental Stones, but, not before Darius stole some cell samples. Years later when the Digidestined on Earth were being created, Eiri discovered Darius's notes, but, more importantly, he discovered the cell samples. He injected them into Tai, Matt, Michael, and Davis and Ken, allowing their Digimon to reach the Mega level. After Eiri was kicked out, he injected himself with the remaining cell samples, and was able to hear Typhomon's metal voice. Eiri found this temple, and was given the Death Digivice, and made it his task to free our lord, and now, the Digital World will quake under the power of Typhomon again!"  
  
"This can't be happening!" Derek said, as the wind picked up, and the newly formed river flowed around the island.  
  
"This...what...what do we do now?" Melissa asked,"Without the stone, how are we going to free my brother?"   
  
Krake clenched her fist and turned to where the grinning Emperor of Krakka was standing. "This is all your fault!" she thought, firecly,"You wanted Eiri's power, so you resurrected him, you wanted a weapon to be used against Tai, so you engineered Kayra's birth. After Eiri was killed, Kayra took his place. Lucifer, you've doomed us all!"  
  
Lightning crashed into the dome, and everyone present could make out the shadow of a figure standing in the center of the dome. "No, Typhomon!" Imperial Dramon yelled, hovering into the air,"I've seen the Earth and the Digital World threatened far too many times, I will not allow you to do it too!"  
  
He jumped into the air, and flew towards the dome. "Imperial Dramon mode change to Fighter Form!"  
  
Imperial Dramon pulled his right fist back, and shot it into the dome. Although he was one of the biggest Digimon in the Digital World, he was a dwarf compared to the giant dome. The swirling rainbow was disrupted, sending waves of colors all over the dome. Imperial Dramon pushed harder into the dome. The floating black spots pulled together, forming a giant skull that filled the entire dome. It was facing perpendicular from Imperial Dramon. It's mouth open as it turned towards Imperial Dramon. A low, deafening moan shot from the skull, sending Imperial Dramon flying backwards where he crashed into the river. "Imperial Dramon!" Davis and Ken shouted.  
  
A second later, the DNA Digivolved Mega emerged from the ocean. "Watch out for that guy," he said,"He's strong, too strong!"  
  
"Even Imperial Dramon couldn't hurt him," Skull Satanmon said,"What can we possibly do?"  
  
From the corner of her eye, Krake saw Lucifer slowly raising his Digivice towards the dome. "No, Lucifer!" Krake shouted,"Don't do it!"  
  
The skull stared at Lucifer for a second, then nodded, as if it understood. The rainbow of colors shot from the dome in streams. They twisted and turned in the air, then slammed into his Digivice.  
  
There was a gigantic explosion of light. The Digital Guardians threw their arms over their faces to shield their eyes from the bright light. The light continued for a few more seconds before it disappeared. When they threw down their arms, they saw a giant crater where the dome was, and the tail of something flying into the sky.  
  
"Can you flash the camera bulb a few more times," Derek said, rubbing his eyes,"I think I still got a bit of vision left."  
  
"Typhomon's gone!" Imperial Dramon said.  
  
Kayra stared at the sky,"Yes," she said,"I understand, Lord Typhomon. I will prepare an area for you to rejuvenate your power in the Digital World."  
  
Myotismon grabbed Kayra and floated in the air. "Digital Warriors," she said,"I bid you farewell." She and Myotismon then flew off.  
  
Imperial Dramon shot after them, but was stopped when Diaboramon slammed in front of him. "You'll have to get through me first!"  
  
Davis and Ken turned to where Lucifer was standing. His Digivice had turned into a rainbow colored D-3. He was just staring at it, admiring it, appearing completely oblivious to what had just happened.  
  
Imperial Dramon tried to flew around Diaboromon, but, Lucifer's Digimon blocked him. "Fight me!" he said.  
  
"Fine," Imperial Dramon said,"But, you're going to regret it." He went to slam Diaboromon in the face, but, his enemy kicked him the stomach, sending him back into the ocean.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nerez, Willis, Matt, Michael, and I were zooming as fast as we could towards the Elemental Stone temple, when suddenly we saw a giant burst of light that filled the entire sky. When it vanished, we saw a giant, dragon creature zoom into space. "What the heck was that?" Nerez asked.  
"Never mind that," Michael said, pointing to another zooming object that we saw, flying to the right,"There's Kayra!"  
"We're going after her," I said, turning Nefertimon to the right to follow my niece. To this day, I wish that at least I had ordered Matt and Michael to check out the temple, but, we didn't know what had happened there, so, we thought that Kayra had not yet reached it. If I had known, if I had sent Matt and Michael there, I might have been able to stop what was about to happen. Tai tells me not to blame myself, but, I could have prevented what was about to happen at the destroyed temple.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Imperial Dramon jumped out of the water and stared at Diaboromon. He didn't waste any time with physical attacks. He pointed his cannon at Lucifer's Digimon. "Positron Laser!"  
  
The spiral beam twisted and blasted Diaboromon in the chest, crashing him into the ground. Imperial Dramon then flew high into the air, then dropped down, his leg aimed at Diaboromon's stomach. He slammed into the evil Mega Digimon. He yelped out in pain, then wrapped his long arms around the Dragon Digimon's leg, then swung him into the ground above his head. Imperial Dramon grabbed one of the remaining jungle trees and swung Diaboromon in the air, then crashed him into the ground.  
  
"Imperial Dramon is winning so far," Ken said.  
  
"But," Minos said,"What about all the power that Lucifer received?"  
  
"I don't think we should ask him," Melissa said, "He seems a little too preoccupied with his D-3."  
  
Everyone looked at the Krakka Emperor. He just kept staring at his Digivice. "Whatever ze case," Catherine said,"Can Imperial Dramon defeat zat evil Digimon?"  
  
"Diaboromon's power level has greatly increased," Krake's Sorcerymon said,"But, according to my calculations, Imperial Dramon still holds the advantage."  
  
"Don't be foolish!" Lucifer laughed, still staring at his Digivice,"Diaboromon was just warming up. I think it's about time to really get going, huh?"  
  
"Yes," Diaboromon said,"I agree."  
  
He brought his fist up and into Imperial Dramon's chest. The DNA Digimon gasped, and his pupil's turned white. Diaboromon brought his other fist up and pounded Imperial Dramon in the nose. He then removed his other fist that was lodged in Imperial Dramon's chest, and punched him in the side of the head. Davis and Ken could only watch in horror as their Digimon was pounded by a barrage of punches and kicks. "He's losing," Ken thought.  
  
Imperial Dramon lurched back. Diaboromon outstretched his arms, then, began spinning around, continuingly slashing Imperial Dramon in the back, until, he turned into a bright light, then split into two forms that landed on the ground.  
  
  
  
"Rosetta Stone!"  
  
Nefertimon's stone tablets struck Myotismon in the back, causing him to lose his balance and fall to the ground. "Now, get her!" Kari ordered. The Digital Guardians obeyed.  
  
On the ground, Kayra looked at her incoming enemies. Her Death Digivice started to glow. "Myotismon, get them!"  
  
"Myotismon digivolve to Malomyotismon!"  
  
"Crap!" Matt said,"He's Digivolved! Now what do we do?"  
  
"We've got three Megas," Kari said,"We can beat him."  
  
"Sure," Malomyotismon said, bracing for their attack,"You keep believing that!" He opened his chest armor and spewed out cloud of purple mist at the Digital Guardians. The Digimon were overcome with a strange feeling, and they crashed into the ground.  
  
They instantly recovered, however, and mounted their attack. Saberleomon started by jumped up and slashing Malomyotismon in the chest. It wounded him enough to stun him, then Metalgarurumon and Metalseadramon attacked.  
  
"River of Power!"  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!"  
  
The two attacks exploded on contact, surrounding Malomyotismon in a cloud of thick smoke. "I think we've won!" Kari cheered.  
  
"Think again!" Malomyotismon said, crashing through the three Megas.   
  
"Gargo Pellets!"  
  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
  
Malomyotismon just laughed off Gargomon's attack, but Angewomon's arrow scraped his face, drawing blood. He quickly recovered and brought his massive fist around and pounded Angewomon to the ground.  
  
"Why do you continue to fight?" Kayra asked,"You have lost. My Lord Typhomon is free, Lucifer has the power he craved. You've lost! Give up!"  
  
"We will never give up!" Kari said,"Never!"  
  
Metalgarurumon and Metalseadramon continued their attack. Metalgarurumon blasted Malomyotismon with his missiles, but the evil Mega was faster than he looked, and jumped out of the way. He then grabbed Metalseadramon by the tail and threw him into Metalgarurumon. They both smashed into the ground.  
  
"We're losing, badly," Kari thought,"We need to think of something fast, or we really will lose!"  
  
  
  
"What is this place for?" Tai asked, looking around.  
  
"It is a temple used to remember the prophecy," Tai's mother said.  
  
"What prophecy?"  
  
"The prophecy that was written in the building that held the Elemental Stone of Forest?" Sora asked.  
  
"That is correct," Tai's mother said, nodding,"After we discovered it, we built this temple to honor it. That is why only the two of you were able to enter it, because it was meant for you."  
  
"It's a chapel!" Sora said.  
  
"But," Tai said,"I-I can't have any more children. The Order of Peace and Light made sure of that."  
  
Tai's mother nodded, sadly. "I know, but, that is not the true meaning of the prophecy."  
  
"What?" the two humans and their Digimon asked.  
  
"Yes," Tai's mother said,"And it is time to fulfill it." She reached up and the dome on the ceiling began to show images of Kari's battle with Kayra. "Your half-sister is losing to your daughter. If you do not aid her, she will be killed."  
  
Sora gasped, and Tai stared at the images. "But, Malomyotismon is creaming Metalgarurumon, Metalseadramon and Saberleomon. I know Wargreymon is strong, but, how can he be that much stronger than the three of them?"  
  
"He will not be fighting, and neither will Garudamon."  
  
"What?" Agumon asked, confused.  
  
"The rings are more than just a symbol, or keys to open this room. They are two halves of the same whole," Tai's mother said,"When the power of the War Clan and the Amazon Clan become one, the Ultimate Digidestined will be formed."  
  
Tai and Sora looked at each other. Sora smiled slightly, and Tai nodded. They reached out and held each other's hand that had the ring on it. The two rings began to glow, flooding the room with a brilliant white light that consumed Tai and Sora first.  
  
"I feel strange," Agumon said as the light flooded over him.  
  
"So do I," Biyomon said, as the light covered her as well.  
  
  
  
Malomyotismon laughed evilly as he held up Angewomon in his massive fist. The other Digimon didn't move, afraid that even the slightest step would cause Malomyotismon to snap the Angel Digimon's neck. "So," Kayra laughed along with her Digimon's,"How the mighty have fallen, huh? Ha! You're pathetic! Unbelievable!"  
  
Kari's face had a hopeless look on it. "This is the end," she thought,"We can't beat her, Kayra is too powerful, and all her strength came from her father. Is this the type of power that Tai is capable of?"  
  
Suddenly, everyone became aware of a high-pitched whine that was shooting through the sky. They were about to look for the source of the noise, when something crashed into the ground directly in front of Malomyotismon. In his shock, he loosened his grip and Angewomon was able to escape.  
  
The creature in the crater was a male, there was that air around him. He wasn't large or small, but a perfect meld of both. He wore armor that covered his entire body. His head ending in a snout that was covered by metal, and there was a horn at the end of his nose. He had large white wings that emerged from his back.  
  
Kayra was clearly confused, as was her Digimon. "Who are you?" Malomyotismon asked.  
  
"He is my Digimon!" a strange voice answered. Everyone turned and saw a human walking towards the battlefield from behind the Digital Guardians. This was a male also. He was wearing black pants and a black shirt. His hair was a thick orange that reached his shoulders, and his face had high features, giving him a feminine look.  
  
"Tai?" Kari asked.  
  
"Sora?" Matt asked.  
  
"I am both, yet I am neither," the human said, in a voice that was Tai's but was also Sora's all at once,"I am Taiora, the Ultimate Digidestined. My partner is Garureymon, a Digimon fused of Garudamon and Wargreymon. He is the most powerful Digimon of all!"  
  
"We'll see!" Malomyotismon said, ready to attack, but, before he could even start, Garureymon pounded his armored fist into Malomyotismon's chest.  
  
The evil Mega was stunned, unable to move. Garureymon removed his fist and pounded Malomyotismon in the nose. He then flipped in the air, kicking Kayra's Digimon in the chin, causing him to hit the ground backwards.  
  
"Get up!" Kayra yelled, holding up the Death Digivice, "Finish that freak off!"   
  
Garureymon hovered over the fallen Mega, bringing his right hand back, a red arrow head appearing on his fist. "Mega Phoenix Claw!" he yelled in a combination of Garudamon and Wargreymon's voice. His attack slammed into Malomyotismon's chest. The evil Mega moaned slightly before he was vaporized.   
  
In her rage Kayra through the Death Digivice towards Taiora, but it landed harmlessly at his feet. Taiora raised his foot, and slammed it down on the Death Digivice. "The battle," he said, as the Death Digivice was shattered below his foot,"Is over."  
  
Kayra suddenly grabbed her left chest. She moaned in pain,"W-what is happening to me?" she moaned,"What is going on?!"  
  
She started to breath heavily, and sweat poured down her face. Kari ran over to her, but stopped when Kayra's body shot out streams of white light that lit up the area. When the light faded, there was no sign of her, all that was left was her clothes, piled up on the ground.   
  
Garureymon turned white, then shrunk down to Koromon and Yokomon. Taiora was covered by a light also, and split into Tai and Sora. Tai ran past the bewildered looks on everyone's faces towards the pile of clothes. He flung all the garments away, then gasped.  
  
Kari walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder,"Tai, I'm sorry, I..." then she gasped as well.   
  
When Tai turned around, he was crying, carrying a young baby in his arms, a young baby girl. "Is that Kayra?" Matt asked, gasping.  
  
"Yes," Tai said, tears rolling down his face,"She's a baby again, she's back to being my little girl."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tai and Sora then told us about what had happened in the temple in the War Clan, and about the true meaning of the prophecy. Tai and Sora explained how they felt being fused to each other, even for a short amount of time. That was when I started to wonder how Gatomon and Aquillamon must have felt, being fused to each other when they were Sylphimon.  
While we were resting, something terrible was happening at the destroyed Elemental Stone temple, something I wish I could change more than anything.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Veemon!" Davis cried, running to his fallen Digimon's side.  
  
"Wormmon!" Ken said, holding up his Digimon,"Are you okay?"  
  
"Davis! Ken!" Catherine shouted,"Watch out!"  
  
The two Digidestined turned around just in time to see Diaboromon grab both the humans and the Digimon in his hands, Davis and Veemon in his left, and Ken and Wormmon in his right. "Well," Lucifer said, walking towards them,"You have lost. I wonder what I could possibly do with you. I could make you my slaves, as I did with Kayra, but, you were already Eiri's servants, and your bodies will not be as conditioned to mind control again. Therefore, you are useless to me. You are nothing!" His lips curled back in a sinister smile. "Good bye!"  
  
Diaboromon's eyes glowed a bright red, then shot two beams of light towards the captives in his hands. The beam from his left eye ripped through Veemon first, then through Davis, as the beam from his right eye tore through Wormmon, then Ken. All four yelled out in pain, as the rest of the Digital Guardians, plus Minos and Krake were completely bound by fear as they watched the two Digidestined and their Digimon partner's life slip from them.  
  
  
"Ah!" Kari yelled out.  
  
"I feel it too!" Tai said.  
  
The rest of the Digidestined present were confused. "What are you talking about, Tai?" Sora asked.  
  
"Davis! Ken!" Kari cried.  
  
"Oh no," Tai said,"Guys, w-we've lost them! Davis, Ken, t-they're dead."  
  
  
to be continued.... 


	17. Assault on the Castle

I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD

I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD! HA!IT'S ONLY BEEN ABOUT ONE WEEK, BUT IT FEELS LIKE FOREVER. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG WITH THIS CHAPTER.

ANYWAY, I WILL FINISH MY OTHER STORIES, DON'T WORRY, I PROMISE. IT IS JUST THAT THIS STORY IS CLOSE TO ENDING, AND I WANT TO FINISH IT. IF ALL GOES ACCORDING TO PLAN, THERE WILL BE NEW CHAPTERS FOR 'WAR OF THE DIGIDESTINED', 'CHILD OF DARKNESS' AND 'TIME WARS.' THIS WEEK. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time, Kayra summoned her master, a Digimon called Typhomon, from beneath the shield of the Elemental Stones. He escaped into Digital Space, while Lucifer stole the power from the shield. Imperial Dramon fought Lucifer's Diaboromon, while Nerez, Willis, Matt, Michael and I battled against Kayra. We were losing, until a new Digidestined arrived. It was Tai and Sora, fused into one body! Their Digimon, Garureymon was a fuse of Garudamon and Wargreymon. We destroyed the Death Digivice, and turned Kayra back into a baby. Then, during the battle with Diaboromon, Davis and Ken were killed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 17: Assault on the Castle

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Have you ever felt like there was someone, who could have been the one, who could have been the person you wanted to spend your life with, but, you turned away for someone else who was better looking? Then, you realize the better looking one wasn't for you, and, you begin to realize that the one you think is the one, really is the one for you? Then , before you get the chance to tell that person, he or she dies? Chances are no, but, I don't live a normal life. I haven't since the moment I saw that Digi-egg emerge from the computer screen. When I first met T.K. it was when Myotismon was looking for me in Odiba. When we were fighting the Dark Masters, we became...I wouldn't say lovers, but, we were closer than friends. I felt something towards T.K. that was only topped by the love for Gatomon, and the love for my brother. Then T.K. moved away and Davis entered the picture. Even though he did annoy me at times, I was feeling something deeper than friendship, then, T.K came back, making Davis incredibly jealous. T.K. and I were moving towards lovers, when Matt and Sora started going out. That drove a wedge in our relationship, but, to my surprise, Davis did not fall over trying to impress me when he heard T.K. and I were separated. Then the two of us were joined by Ken in our attempts to cheer Tai up, and we started getting close again. I was starting to feel that he was definitely the one, but, then he and Ken faced Lucifer and......he d-died.

That is something, unless you are a doctor, in the military, or in the armed forces, you probably never had to do, inform someone's family that they had died. Melissa told me that after Lucifer killed Davis and Ken, he just flung them into the water, like they were nothing, then, he just left. Minos and Krake joined the others and we all met back up on Earth. Tai didn't waste any time, as soon as we exited the Digital Gate, he went to talk to the Motomiya's and the Ichijoji's, but, I stopped him. I wanted to tell them, I was the leader of the Digital Guardians, it was my duty to tell them. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do. First was the Motomiyas. Davis's parents were heartbroken, and surprisingly, so was Jun. Then came the Ichijojis. They were hysterical, pouring out their broken hearts. Both sets of families were alleviated some what when I told them that Davis and Ken died fighting for earth, fighting to save us. I hope that I never have to be told by one of the Digidestined that Tai had died.

Tai held his hands up in front of his eyes. "Where's Kayra?" he asked, happily,"Where's Kayara?"

He removed his hands. "Huh!" he said, a smile crossing his face,"There's Kayra!"

From her highchair, his daughter started giggling wildly, throwing her hands up into the air. He couldn't help but laugh when he saw his daughter laughing. "You're so beautiful," he said,"Just like your mother."

"Oh ztop!" Catherine said, over to the kitchen table, a tray in her hands,"You are going to make me blush!"

Tai's smile widened as Catherine sat down in front of their daughter's highchair. She dipped her spoon into the mush and brought it to Kayra's mouth. She quickly munched the food down. Catherine then feed her again, and she quickly sucked it down. Within seconds, the food was gone. "Well," Catherine said,"Zhe haz your eating habitz."

"Funny," Tai said, sarcastically. He leaned back in his chair, and his eyes rested on the guest room in the Kamiya apartment. "Well, at least Michael and Melissa have stopped yelling."

Catherine nodded, cleaning Kayra's mouth. "I wonder what made them yell at each other zo?"

Tai shrugged. "I don't know. I don't have that type of problem with my sister. I've discovered that Kari and I aren't like other siblings at our age."

"I would not know at all," Catherine said,"I do not have any brothers or zizters."

Tai shrugged. He saw Catherine lifting Kayra up. "Wait," he said,"I've got something to give her." He ran into his room, and came out a second later with a doll in his hands. He handed it to Kayra, who snatched it out of his hands and started playing with it.

"Where did you get zat?" Catherine asked.

"I found it when I searched the War Clan settlement," he said,"My mother ran it through the washer about a million times to get it clean, but..."

Catherine smiled as she watched her daughter make the doll dance around on the high chair tray. "Zhe likes it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like Tai said before, we weren't like other brothers and sisters our age. We were very close, so much so, that I could not relate to Melissa when she met Michael again. The two of them went into our guest room, and everyone could tell that Michael was not happy to see her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Melissa," Michael said,"What were you doing in the Digital World?"

"I came to help you," she said,"I was one of the Digidestined that answered Izzy's e-mail when you were recruiting people for the rescue mission against Krakka!"

"That's not what I meant," he said,"Why aren't you in Crusta?"

Melissa adverted her gaze from Michael's eyes. "I-I'm better now.."

"You escaped you mean," he said, shaking his head,"You aren't suppose to be able to leave until at least next year!"

"T-they let me out early," she said.

"Melissa," he said,"You can't keep doing this! You're sick, you need to be in the hospital..."

"The only reason I need to be in there is so no one finds out about me, you mean!" she yelled.

"I wasn't even going to bring that up," Michael said,"But, while we're on the subject, why did you tell everyone here? You know that its suppose to be a secret!"

"Because, I'm tired of hiding!" Melissa yelled,"Plus, this is Japan, what are the chances that America is going to find out about me?"

Michael sighed deeply. "We're going to attack Krakka's earth base tomorrow, Tai needs all of us here to help. After that, I'm taking you back to Crusta."

Melissa nodded sadly and looked at the ground. Michael walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders,"I'm not doing this to be mean to you. You're sick, and you need help, okay?"

"Are you going to tell the others?" she asked.

"Of course not," Michael said,"You know how bad it would be for dad if the media found out that one of Hollywood's greatest actors without a criminal record or any history of drug use, a 'clean' actor, promoting family values has a daughter that is..."

"Okay," Melissa said,"You don't need to say it. I understand."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, I admit, I was listing to the whole conversation. It was kind of hard not to listen when they're yelling right in the next room. I had no idea what they were talking about, and I was interested, but, I wasn't going to pry. Melissa and I were becoming friends, so, when she was ready, she would tell me. After Michael and Melissa emerged from the guest room, they joined the rest of us in the living room, Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, T.K., Hoi, Sonya, Anna, Rosa, Nerez, Willis, Derek, Catherine, Minos, Krake and myself. Outside our large windows, we could see Krakka's earth base. It had stopped growing, but, that only made myself more worried. Worse, everyone looked to me for leadership, Tai would not take back the goggles. He really didn't trust himself after the time he spent with Eiri, he wasn't sure he could be trusted, so, that left me in charge. I had no idea how to lead a strike against an empire! I guess, I'll just have to play it by ear...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay," Kari said,"I guess, we should start by finding out the defensive parameters of that castle."

"I can answer that," Krake said, standing up,"The castle is much like the one in Krakka.However, sneaking inside will not help. I would recommend a direct frontal assault. "

Tai nodded. "Come in so fast and so quick, that they really don't have time to deal with us. We can get to our captured members, free them, then move on to Lucifer."

Kari nodded. "And we have more help coming in tomorrow morning. Every single Digidestined is coming to help us. With their help, we should be able to defeat Krakka. Yeah, that's a good plan. However, Izzy, I want you, Krake, and Tai and Sora to stay here and act as a central command for us. Tai, I want you and Sora here because I want our strongest fighter to remain in wait until we reach Lucifer. Then we'll need Taiora's strength."

Tai nodded. "I understand, I really don't like it, but, you're in charge."

"Okay," Kari said, a slight smile crossing over her face,"I don't know any military time, so, let me say this, everyone meet here nine o'clock tomorrow morning."

Everyone nodded and started to leave, when Minos called out to Tai. "Kamiya," he said,"Just because we've agreed to fight together this time, that doesn't mean that anything has changed between us!"

Tai nodded. "No," he said, a tone of regret,"I didn't expect that it would."

"When this is over," Minos said,"You owe me a rematch, and I'm going to win this time, got it?"

Tai nodded. Minos started at him for another second, then left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I couldn't sleep at all during the night. I had to take some of my mother's sleeping pills. The next morning, I awoke to discover that all the International Digidestined had arrived during the night and we eagerly awaiting the fight. I couldn't remember when I had been so nervous. Tai comforted me by telling me that I would do just fine. I really wish he would become the leader again, but....I can't keep putting myself down. We will win, and Mimi will be placed back on the throne of Krakka. She will be our Queen!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun slowly rose over the horizon of the city. The castle that suddenly appeared in the center of the city reflected the rays, almost creating another sun. Kari stood on the roof of the building, looking at Krakka's earth base through her binoculars. "I don't see any guards at all," she said,"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?"

"Both," Krake said, over the ear piece that Kari wore,"No soldiers mean that the strongest members of Krakka's military are inside the base, probably Lucifer himself."

"Great," Kari said, sarcasticly,"That's just perfect!"

"It is," Krake said,"Because you will be able to get inside much, much easier, because there are no guards outside the walls."

"Okay," Kari said, lowering her binoculars. She turned to the rest of the International Digidestined assembled on the rooftop she was on, as well as the other two directly north and east of the one she was standing on. "Okay, troops," she said, taking a deep breath,"The air squads will attack first, drawing out as many of the Krakka soldiers as possible. Next, the land forces will attack, tearing their way through to get inside to free our captive friends. Let's go!"

Kari jumped onto Nefertimon. "Okay, air squad, let's move!" The angle Digimon floated into the air, followed by all the International Digimon that were air worthy, Airdramons, Kuwagamons, Unimons, Snimons, Gigadramons, Megadramons, Michael's Metalseadramon, T.K.'s Pegasusmon and all the others swarmed towards the castle. 

"What's first, Kari?" Michael asked.

"Let's let them now we're here," Kari said.

"I've got you," Metalseadramon said,"River of Power!" Michael's Digimon shot a blast of blue energy from his flat nose that blasted into Krakka's Earth base. The entire castle shook wildly, sending rocks and concrete smashing into the ground. A second later all of the air squad began to attack, blasting away at the castle. It was a couple of minutes before Krakka's invading army emerged from the castle, riding on Flymons and Gigdramons. The humans were half dressed in uniforms and sleeping wear. The two sides began a furious dog fight in the air, lighting up the sky brighter then the sun's rays.

On the balcony of one of the towers facing the battlefield, Bizzard ran through the door. His uniform shirt was unbuttoned, and he was fasting his belt. "Its the Digital Guardians!" he shouted, into a small communicator in his hand,"We've got to move fast, or they will destroy us! Move out the land forces, now!"

The floor exits for the castle swung open, and the squadrons of Tankmons and Mammothmons charged out, where they were met by Matt, Metalgarurumon, Nerez, and Saberleomon. The Krakka forces stopped short when they saw the two Megas. "Hello, guys," Nerez said,"Miss us?"

The Krakka soldiers charged forward, and all of the International Digidestined land squads attacked.

Tai watched the battle from the roof of the building. "They're doing pretty well," he said, watching the International Digidestined slash and tear through the Krakkan Army, making their way towards the Earth Base.

"Yeah," Sora said, joining him on the roof,"They reall-oh, look, its Minos and Skull Satanmon! They're really tearing through the army. Nothing's stopping them from reaching that base."

Skull Satanmon grinned wildly as he tore through the hordes of Digidestined and their Digimon partners, totally uncaring that they were once under his and Minos's command. A Tankmons came towards him, but he used his staff and flung the Digimon aside. Next a Mammothmons charged for him, and he laughed, jumping into the air and slamming his foot into the thick Digimon's hide, bringing him down. He cheered triumphantly. 

Minos quickly followed his partner through the cleared path of the Krakka Army. He was enjoying this a well. He was a warrior, and so was Skull Satanmon, both of them lived for battles like this, a fight that held an entire world in their hands. Although he would never joined or fight for the Earth Digidestined's cause, he has seen such beauty on earth, and he would fight to protect it, even if it meant his life.

"Minos!" Matt cried, galloping up to him on Metalgarurumon,"We're almost to the gates of the castle!"

"I know," Minos nodded,"We can't stop now. Let's keep moving!" 

Matt returned his nod and the two of them charged towards the open castle gates. They were soon joined by Nerez and Saberleomon. Kari, T.K. and Michael flew down from the air battle to join them. They charged through the Krakka army, not letting anyone halt their march. A Tankmon attacked, but Skull Satanmon blasted the missile back with his staff. A Gigadramon fired down, but Metalseadramon flicked the incoming blast away with his tail. Nefertimon head-butted a group of Flymon, Pegasusmon shot a group of Snimon with his Star Shower, while Saberleomon slashed through a group of Mammothmon. They were making their way, slowly, but surely, towards the castle gates.

"There is it!" Minos yelled,"We have arrived at the gate!"

The group was about to jump through the open gates, when someone jumped down in front of them, blocking their path. "Bizzard," Minos said,"Let us through."

From on top of his Machinedramon, Bizzard just laughed. He crossed his arms, and smiled wickedly. "You're not my commanded any more," he said,"I'm in charge of the Krakka Army now, and I say, you're not getting through!"

"I'll handle this guy!" Michael said, hovering down on Metalseadramon,"The rest of you get that Lucifer for me!"

Kari and the rest nodded. They ran around Machinedramon, heading towards the gate. Bizzard's Digimon tried to block their path, but Metalseadramon wrapped his serpent body around him and pulled him to the side. Machinedramon pulled himself out of Metalseadramon's grasped. He grabbed the serpent Digimon by the tail and slammed him into the ground, almost throwing Michael off. He hung onto Metalseadramon's horn, and was able to keep himself from slamming into the pavement.

Metalseadramon wiggled out of Machinedramon's grip and spun around in the air. He brought his head into the evil Mega's stomach, "River of Power!"

Machinedramon was thrown into the castle, crumbling the outside walls. He quickly recovered and drew his fist back. Metalseadramon jumped into the air, intending to miss the physical attack, however, as Metalseadramon's stomach, his vulnerable area, was facing Machinedramon, he switched attacks. "Giga Cannon!" 

Michael felt his Digimon being hit, causing him to lose his grip on Metalseadramon's horn. He was thrown from Metalseadramon's back, and was hurdled in the air. 

Melissa and Airdramon just dodged a blast from a Flymon, when she noticed her brother. "Oh no!" she cried out,"Michael!"

Airdramon quickly charged towards the castle, he pushed as hard as he could while Melissa prayed that she could reached him in time. They charged under and swooped back up, 

with seconds to spare. Michael had closed his eyes, thinking he was going to die. Now, he found his downward momentum had stopped, so he shot his eyes open and saw Melissa's face staring back at him. "Michael," she cried,"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," he breathed heavily,"Yeah, I am. Melissa, y-you saved my life."

"Yeah, well," she said, looking away from him,"We may not get along, but, you're still my half-brother."

Suddenly, they both heard Bizzard laughing. "Giving up all ready? Come on, I thought you were tougher than this!"

"He's baiting you," Melissa warned.

"I know!" Michael sapped, "but, I can't let him to win, he'll destroy the city." Michael stood up on his sister's Digimon and scanned the area. He found Metalseadramon hovering towards them. "There you are," Michael said,"Bizzard thinks we're cowards. Let's show him how wrong he is, huh?"

"Gladly," Metalseadramon said. He flew towards their enemy. Thinking he was about to attack his head, Machinedramon pointed his cannons at him, but, at the last second, Michael's Digimon shot down to the pavement of the street. He shot towards Machinedramon's chest, spinning in the air. He rammed the evil Mega, digging himself a little ways into Machinedramon's chest. Once he was deep enough, he concentrated on his energy attack. "River of Power!"

Machinedramon's body light up like a metal Christmas tree. Bizzard realized what was about to happen, and he tried to get off, but, he was too late. He couldn't escape before Machinedramon exploded, sending a massive sound wave out that the entire city heard.

The heated battle stopped, and all eyes turned to the front of the castle. All that was left of Bizzard and Machinedramon was a giant crater in front of Krakka's Earth base. Melissa had her Airdramon hover high into the air so all the fighters could see. Michael stepped forward and spoke. "Krakka Army," he called out,"Your commander, Bizzard, is dead. You have no one to lead you now. Surrender, and you will not be imprisoned or killed."

There was silence, then all the Krakka soldiers raised their hands over their heads.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Michael was outside defeating Bizzard, T.K., Nerez, Minos, Matt, and myself were busy searching for our friends inside. There were only a small handful of soldiers inside that we were quickly able to defeat. Over our earphones, Krake was able to direct us to the prison cells where our friends were being held. T.K., Nerez, and myself went to free our friends, while Minos and Matt went after Lucifer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The halls were green, with black doors that had small, cell-like windows. There were no guards this time, Kari figured that they all must be outside fighting the Earth Digidestined, so it was no problem to free their captive friends. With simple ease, Nerez was able to activate the main lock, and all the doors slid open.

"Guys!" Kari cried out,"It's Kari! You're free!"

Slowly, Joe, Lou and Cody stumbled out of the first cell, followed by Yuri and Steve from the next cell. Then Yolei, still dressed in Mimi's clothes came out with Maria and Mina. All their Digimon soon followed. When they saw Kari and T.K. standing at the end of the hall, they jumped for joy. "We're free!" Yolei shouted, hugging Joe, "can you believe it?"

The freed members of the Earth's Digidestined were still celebrating, when Matt and Minos ran into the hall. "Lucifer isn't here," Minos yelled,"He's gone!"

"Easy," Krake said, over the earpieces,"Izzy says that he's reading a Digital Gate signal from the center room of the base. We're betting that that's where Lucifer ran to."

"Good," Minos said, smiling,"He's all mine!" He ran down the hall towards the room. 

"Minos!" Kari cried after him,"Wait, you can't beat Lucifer by yourself! His Diaboromon has been powered up by the energies of the Elemental Stones!"

He didn't stop, he just kept on running. "Darn it!" Nerez said,"He was always so thick headed. I guess this means we have to go after them, right?"

"Wait," Joe said, walking up to them,"I'm not going to look a rescuer in the mouth, but, why are Nerez and Minos helping us?"

"Nerez can explain that to you when he takes you outside," Kari said.

"I'm not going to arguing with you," Nerez said,"But, won't you need me to help you with Lucifer?"

"Probably," she said,"But, if there are any extremely strong guards still left, Saberleomon will be able to take care of them easily. Once our friends are outside, then you can come back."

Nerez nodded. "I understand."

Kari, T.K., Matt and their Digimon turned and ran down the hall after Minos. They followed the maze of hallways until they reached the door they were fairly certain was the center of the castle. They kicked open the door and found a computer screen glowing with a familiar image. 

"There's the gate," T.K. said, as the other five moved into the room.

"Okay," Kari said, holding out her Digivice,"Let's go!"

"They're gone," Izzy said, looking up from his computer screen,"And the gate closed after them."

"What?" Tai asked, running up to him,"What do you mean the gate's closed?"

"It closed after Kari, T.K. and Matt went through," Izzy said.

"Well, find out where ever they went, and open another one!" Tai ordered,"Sora and I need to get there. Taiora may be the only one who can defeat Lucifer!"

When the light from the gate faded, Kari could make out that they were in a desert field. Minos was directly in front of them, with Skull Satanmon at his side. Facing them were Lucifer and Diaboromon.

"Well," Lucifer said,"The leader of the Digital Guardians has decided to visit me. I am honored."

"Save it," Matt barked,"You've threatened the Digital World and Earth, you've got to be stopped, now!"

"Yes," Minos said, clenching his fist together,"You destroyed my peoples! You killed off the entire War Clan! You are nothing but scum! You've live far too long, you must be stopped, NOW!"

"Oh really?" he asked, laughing,"Well, we're not as easy as you may think. Please show them, Diaboromon."

Lucifer's Digimon jumped forward, and the battle began. Being the closest, Skull Satanmon lead the attack. He swung his staff over Diaboromon's head, but before the wooden cylinder could even touch him, Diaboromon slammed Skull Satanmon in the stomach with his hands. 

As Skull Satanmon fell to the ground, clutching his injured stomach, Metalgarurumon attacked. He didn't waste any time with physical attacks, he went straight for his special moves. "Ice Wolf Claw!"

The missiles flew from the cyborg Digimon leaving a trail of smoke behind. Diaboromon didn't even block as all the missiles slammed into him in key points of his body, sending a wave of ice crackling all over him. Everyone turned to Lucifer, and were surprised to find that he was laughing.

Matt didn't waste time to look, he was too busy focusing on the battle at hand. He looked to the frozen Diaboromon,"Now, Metalgarurumon, finish him off!"

Metalgarurumon flew upward so that his stomach was facing the battle. A small portion of his stomach opened up, and a large projectile emerged. "Giga Missile!"

The large missile soared forward, letting nothing stand in its path as it headed towards the frozen Digimon. The missile zoomed closer and closer, and, when it was finally a few inches in front of his face, the ice shattered, and Diaboromon backhanded the missile, sending it back towards Metalgarurumon. 

"T.K.," Kari whispered to him,"That plan might work, but Diaboromon needs to be confined to one spot. I know we haven't been getting along lately, but, do you think that maybe we could work together again?"

T.K. nodded. "Yeah, let's do it."

Metalgarurumon has successfully gotten out of the way of his returning missile, and was planning another attack, but Skull Satanmon jumped in the way first. He decided to follow Metalgarurumon's lead, and go right to his energy attacks. "Nail Bone!"

"Ha!" Diaboromon laughed. He jumped up and flipped in the air, kicking the beam back. Skull Satanmon dodged his returning attack. Metalgarurumon zoomed past him. Diaboromon was just righting himself when Matt's Digimon head-butted Diaboromon.

Lucifer growled as he watched his Digimon flew backwards and crash into the ground. "What are you doing? You have the strength of the Elemental Stones! You shouldn't be losing!"

"I am not losing," Diaboromon said, standing up,"That was just a luck shot!"

"Here's another lucky one!" T.K. cried out.

Diaboromon looked up and saw Nefertimon and Pegasusmon heading towards him. "Golden Noose!"

The two flying Digimon spun around Diaboromon, binding him tight with a glowing robe. "This is is getting embarrassing!" Lucifer said.

"Now's your chance, guys!" Kari cried out to Matt and Minos.

"Right," Matt said,"Finish him off, Metalgarurumon!"

"Take no prisoners, Skull Satanmon!" Minos cried.

Their two Digimon obeyed instantly. They shot towards Diaboromon, who was thrashing about inside of the Golden Noose. When Metalgarurumon, and Skull Satanmon were close enough, however, Diaboromon grabbed the glowing robe and swung it around, bringing Pegasusmon and Nefertimon crashing into the Metalgarurumon and Skull Satanmon.

"Ha ha!" Diaboromon laughed,"This is easier than I thought!"

Skull Satanmon was the first to jump up out of the pretzel. He began punching Diaboromon wildly in the face, but all he succeeded in doing was give Diaboromon a red nose. Skull Satanmon stopped his attack, and just stared at the evil Mega. 

Diaboromon brought his hand back and shot it forward, slamming Skull Satanmon in the face. Minos ran up to where his Digimon had crashed into the desert floor."Skull Satanmon," he said, "Are you okay?"

"No!" Lucifer laughed,"Of course he's not okay!"

Minos turned and saw the Krakka Emperor and his evil Digimon walking towards them. With speed that surprised everyone present, Diaboromon snatched Skull Satanmon. He swung him high into the air. 

"No!" Minos shouted, running towards Lucifer. He was going to start attacking him, when Diaboromon whacked him in the stomach with the back of his hand. The other Digidestined from earth could only watch in fear as Minos was flung through the air, then he crashed down into the desert sand. Skull Satanmon soon joined him.

"This is pathetic!" Lucifer laughed,"If you can't beat me, then there's no way you're going to defeat Typhomon!"

Back on Earth, the fighting had stopped and all the Earth Digidestined were celebrating the safe return of their captured friends. Tai was watching the party from the balcony of his apartment, when he heard Izzy's voice.

"Tai!" Izzy cried,"I've got a lock on them!"

"What?" Tai asked, running to look over his friend's shoulder,"Where are they?"

"They're in the Server Desert," Izzy said, moving away from the Kamiya computer and to his own laptop,"I'm opening a gate there now."

"Okay," Tai said. He turned around and found Sora and Biyomon standing there. 

"We're ready whenever you are," the redhead said.

Tai took a deep breath. "Sora, um, I...t-this may be a very difficult fight, and...if...well, um, you know..."

Sora smiled slightly. She walked over and kissed Tai on the check. "If anything happens, don't worry. I know."

Tai found that by looking at Sora's face, he couldn't help but smile also. "Thanks," he said, hugging her.

"Tai," Izzy said, turning around,"The gate's open."

"Okay," Tai said, to Sora, Biyomon and Agumon,"Let's go!"

They arrived on the battlefield in a stunned silence. They found the other members of the Digital Guardians watching in horror as Diaboromon was smashing into Skull Satanmon, with Minos lying on the ground, barely conscious.

"What's going on here?" Tai shouted out.

"Tai!" Kari cried, running up to him,"You're here, good!" She had a nervous tone to her voice,"We can't beat Diaboromon, he's too strong."

Tai sighed, then nodded. He, Sora, and their Digimon walked past the others. Tai didn't say anything to Matt or T.K., but Sora greeted them both.

"Sora," Matt said, putting his hand on her shoulder,"Are you sure that you want to do this? I mean, fuse with Tai?"

"Yes," she said, closing her eyes, a smile crossing over her lips.

"Fuse with me instead!" he said,"I still love you...."

"I know you do," Sora said,"And a part of me still loves you, but...right now, Tai needs me more. I'm sorry."

Matt looked to the ground and nodded. Sora broke away from his embrace and ran over to join Tai. Diaboromon had thrown Skull Satanmon to the ground, lying next to his human partner. Tai was looking at them both. 

"Tai," Minos said, weakly, a small smile crossing over his face,"You're here, good. We couldn't beat him, Diaboromon is too strong. Its from the blasted Elemental Stones. You're the only one that can stop him now. We're both from the War Clan, you have to stop Lucifer, he killed our entire race of people. Don't let him do it to anyone, stop him, please."

Tai nodded. "I will, but, promise me you'll hold on, you can't die, not yet..."

Minos nodded. "Don't worry, we've still got that battle to fight..."

Tai smiled, he then turned to where Lucifer was standing. He had his arms crossed, a smile over his face. "So, now it your turn, huh? The last time we fought, we were evenly matched, but, this time, Diaboromon is much stronger! You don't stand a chance!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Which brings us back to here, watching my brother stare down the most sinister creature that we ever had to face, made all the worse because this foe is human, a Digidestined like us, on the day I wish would end no matter what.

Now, I will admit, I was scared at this point. I had no idea what was going to happen. I thought that we were going to be destroyed, but, Tai was here now, so I kind of knew everything was going to be okay. Whenever my brother was around, the good guys always won. Tai never quite when it really counted.

Tai was still staring down Lucifer, when Sora and Biyomon walked up to him. "Okay, Sora" he said, never taking his eyes off of Lucifer,"Let's do it!"

Sora nodded, and held out his Digivice, as did Tai. Both of them glowed in sync, and, both Tai and Sora's bodies were covered by a bright, white light. Their bodies then were pulled together, melding into one figure. Both Biyomon and Agumon were covered by the same light as well. I heard both Digimon call out their names, then they said in unison, "...DNA Mega Digivolve to Garureymon!"

I and the rest of the Digital Guardians were in shock. We had never seen a Digivolve like that before. It was amazing. If Lucifer was surprised, he didn't show it. Instead, he just glared at Taiora and his Digimon, Garureymon. He turned to his Digimon and gritted his teeth. "Get them Diaboromon!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garureymon was a male, neither large or small, but a perfect meld of both. He wore armor that covered his entire body. His head ending in a snout that was covered by metal, and there was a horn at the end of his nose. He had large white wings that emerged from his back.

Taiora was a male also. He was wearing black pants and a black shirt. His hair was a thick orange that reached his shoulders, and his face had high features, giving him a feminine look. His voice was a meld of Tai's and Sora's. "We won't take any prisoners, right Garureymon?" Taiora said.

His Digimon nodded. "That's right, Diaboromon, if we fight, it will be to the finish!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" Diaboromon laughed. He charged forward, bringing his fist towards Garureymon's nose, but, before he could connect his punch, Garureymon quickly brought his arm up and grabbed Diaboromon's arm. He twisted him in the air, then slammed him into the ground.

Over on the sidelines, the Digital Guardians cheered.

From on the ground, Diaboromon brought shot up his fist, knocking Garureymon in the chin, flipping him to the ground. Lucifer's Digimon then got back on his feet. He raised his hands into the air, clamping them together, he then brought them down, slamming Garureymon in the stomach.

The fused Digimon yelped out in pain. Diaboromon brought his hands up for another attack, but Garureymon recovered from the previous blow and quickly spun his legs under Diaboromon, knocking him down.

Taiora's Digimon quickly zoomed out of the way and hovered in the air, while Diaboromon got to his feet. Garureymon placed his hands together, palms facing Diaboromon. "Terra Blade!"

A beam of orange light blasted from his palms and slammed into Diaboromon, outstretched hands. The evil Mega tried to block the attack, but it proved too much for him to handle. His hands fell to his sides as the beam of light blasted into Diaboromon's chest. It sent him skidding backwards, where he crashed into Lucifer. Both of them then pounded so deep into one of the many rock mesa, that the front half of the massive stone tower collapsed around them.

"Lucifer," Taiora said,"Is gone."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I started cheering wildly as Taiora split into Tai and Sora once again, and Garureymon turned back into Koromon and Yokomon. Matt, T.K. and our Digimon joined in the celebration. Mimi could finally be placed back on the throne of Krakka where she belonged, Lucifer was dead, or, so we thought...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taiora had just split back into Tai and Sora, and their Digimon was back to its two In-training stages, Koromon and Yokomon, when they walked over to help Minos. 

"How are you feeling?" Tai asked.

"I'll be much better, when I get to my feet," Minos coughed, holding out his right hand.

Tai grabed Minos's hand, and pulled him to his feet. "What are you going to do now?"

"I...I don't know," Minos said.

"You know," Kari said, walking over to them,"There is always a place on the team for another Digidestined."

Minos was about to answer them, when, they all heard a loud scream. They spun their heads to where Lucifer and Diaboromon had been crushed. They watched in horror as the fallen stones blasted apart. Diaboromon shot up, with Lucifer underneath him.

"They're alive?" Koromon asked.

"But...that can't be!" Yokomon said.

Diaboromon stumbled out of the rocks, where he fell to his knees. Lucifer charged out of the rocks, the sword he wore around his side clutched tightly in his hands. "You're dead!" he screamed.

The others were gasping in disbelief, while Tai just stared at him. "Not to discourage you or anything," he said,"But, its clear to everyone that your Digimon can barely stand."

Lucifer didn't respond. He charged at Tai with his sword, ready to slash him across the chest.

"Tai!" Sora cried, pushing him out of the way,"Look out!"

She had saved Tai, but not herself. Lucifer's blade slashed across his chest, from her right shoulder, to the left side of her waist. 

"Sora!" both Matt and Tai cried out, running to her side. Both of them forget their rivalry for the moment, and concentrated on the woman they both loved. They removed her already tattered shirt and saw that the wound was deep, gushing out a sea of dark red that covered Sora's bare chest.

Matt turned to his brother. "T.K., go back through the gate, find Joe, and get him down here now!"

T.K. nodded,"I'm on my way."

Tai was numb. He couldn't even think straight to do anything. He turned and saw Lucifer standing over him with his sword above his head. "Now," the Krakka Emperor said,"Its your turn!"

"No!" 

Lucifer didn't bother to conceal his surprise this time, he was just as shocked as everyone else when Minos head-butted Lucifer in the stomach. Lucifer dropped his sword, and Minos kept his forward momentum, bringing both him and the evil Digidestined back into ruble. 

Skull Satanmon did the same with Diaboromon, bringing both of them into the ruble as well. When Diaboromon's back slammed into the rock wall, the entire mesa fell this time, covering all four being in a waterfall of rock and dirt that shook the desert ground. Through all the commotion, the Digital Guardians could hear Minos's voice shout out,"Long live Princess Mimi, ruler of Krakka!"

The shock waves were enough to bring down the mesa directly behind the falling one, burying Minos, Lucifer, Skull Satanmon, and Diaboromon under tons of rock and dirt.

Once the smoke cleared, Kari's eyes started to water. "D-do you think they're d-dead?"

Gatomon nodded. "With Diaboromon and Skull Satanmon as weak as they were, there was no way they could have saved themselves, much less cover their human partners."

Kari sniffled. "Thank you Minos, thank you Skull Satanmon. You truly died as heroes, you saved our world. Thank you."

"Kari," Tai cried out,"We could use a little help here!"

"Right," Kari cried, running over to where Sora was moaning on the ground. Matt and Tai had taken off their shirts and were pressing them deeply into Sora's chest, but, she was losing blood so fast, that their shirts were completely saturated with her bodies fluids.

"Joe will be here soon," Kari told Sora. She wasn't sure if the older girl had passed out or not, but, she still comforted her,"Just hold on, please, you'll be fine, don't die."

to be continued....

NEXT: TAI FIGHTS TYPHOMON FOR THE LIFE OF HIS DAUGHTER, AND HE FINALLY CHOOSES SORA OR CATHERINE! DON'T MISS IT!


	18. At the Edge of Midnight

Chapter 18: At the Edge of Midnight  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Every incarnation of the Digidestined has been formed, its purpose defined, by a signal, powerful, malevolent entity. For the original Digidestined it was Apocalymon, for the second generation, it was the Digimon Emperor, the International Digidestined was for Malomyotismon, the Digital Army was against Lucifer, and, the Digital Guardians were formed in response to this creature I am facing right now, the alien Digimon known as Typhomon.  
In case you haven't figured it out yet, this is not Kari, its Tai. She has allowed me to narrate this final chapter, as the center stage is mine alone.   
I'd like to start out by explaining a few things. I've read over Kari's notes for the earlier chapters, and I want to clarify a few things. I don't know what Kari was doing but, the confrontations she had against Sora, went nothing like she was saying. First of all, when we got Matt and Sora's wedding invitations, Kari did NOT run over to Sora's and swear at her, I don't know what happened, but, I can assure you it did not go as Kari remembers. When Izzy and I were searching through my father's notes, I heard Kari talking to Sora. She did ask Sora to leave, but, that was only because I was busy. She wasn't mean to her, she was really polite. The same with all the others, I think that Kari might be overplaying the confrontations, or, she isn't remembering them correctly, but, that doesn't matter right now. What matters is the rest of the story. Let's see, you were left off right after Sora was injured by Lucifer. Joe came down and we brought her to the hospital, where the doctors started to operate her but, before we find out what happen to Sora, there is a conversation between Jo and Catherine......  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Joe!" Catherine cried out as she ran into the hospital room,"Joe!"  
  
The Digidestined turned around in the chair. "Catherine," Joe said,"What's wrong?"  
  
Catherine ran over to where he was standing in front of one of the hospital computers. "Ze hospital ztaff told me to find you in ze hospital lab"  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked, watching as Catherine rocked Kayra in her arms.  
  
She was almost hestirical,"You need to help me!"  
  
"Catherine," Joe said,"I need to know what I have to help you with."  
  
"It iz Kayra," she said,"Somzing is wrong wiz her."  
  
Joe pulled off the blanket that the baby child was wrapped in. While he did, he hand past over Kayra's mouth. He quickly held it over her mouth and nose again. "She's barely breathing!" Joe said.  
  
He took Kayra and put her down on the metal counter. He grabbed the stethoscope from around his neck and removed Kayra's small shirt. He placed the metal circle on Kayra's small chest. He didn't move it for a minute, then a worried look crossed over his face. "Her heartbeat is much lower than it should be."  
  
Catherine's heart started to beat faster. "W-what do you mean? What iz wrong wiz her! What iz wrong wiz my daughter!"  
  
"I have my suspicions," Joe said, grabbing the phone off the wall,"It is something that Izzy and I were discussing." He started dialing,"Please, Izzy, please be there. This is an emergency!"  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
While Joe and Catherine were nervously awaiting for Izzy, the rest of the Digital Guardians were waiting in the e.r. waiting room. I was so out of it at that point, that I really didn't hear Kari and Melissa talking, but, it was something that made me lose a big part of respect for Michael.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Michael was nervously tapping his fingers together. "They've been in there for so long," he thought,"I hope Sora's okay. She and Tai finally get a chance to be together, and something like this happens."  
  
In the chair to the right of him, Melissa sat, her hands crossed together. She was leaning over slightly in her chair, her eyes closed. "Please, God," she said,"Let Sora live."  
  
"That's useless!" Matt cried out across the room,"Anybody who believes in something like that is crazy!"  
  
"Don't call my sister crazy!" Michael shouted,"Don't ever call her that! She's not crazy!"  
  
Melissa turned to Michael with tears in her eyes. "Michael...."  
  
Kari took a deep breath,"Um, Melissa, I-I didn't mean to, but, earlier today, I..I overheard you and Michael...."  
  
Melissa turned to Michael. He hesitated for a moment, then nodded. He cleared his throat. "Um, as you probably know, our father is a movie star, one of the last 'clean' actors without a criminal record, or any history of drug use, but, um, when he was just starting out, a couple of months after I was born, he started using and selling drugs. He was brought up on charges, but never arrested. Then, he had a one night stand and..."  
  
"I was born," Melissa said,"Due to my father's drug use, I..I was born with a mental disease and placed in the Crusta Mental Hospital, but, when I received Izzy's e-mail, I-I broke out."  
  
"We put her there so that no one would find out about dad's past," Michael said. He turned to his sister and hugged her,"I'm so sorry, Melissa."  
  
Suddenly, a man ran into the waiting room. "Mr. Fugiama," Kari said,"What's the matter?"  
  
"It's Typhomon," he said, addressing everyone,"He's begun attacking the Digital World from Digital Space. His power is incredible, he's destroying city after city from space. You've got to stop him."  
  
"We can't," Tai said, standing up,"Sora's still in surgery, and, if she survives, I don't want to form Taiora, and risk hurting her even more."  
  
"But," Kari said,"We've got to do something!"  
  
Then they heard the p.a. system crackle. "Would Tai Kamiya please report to room 213A immediately."  
  
The other Digidestined looked at Tai confused. "Sora's going to be moved to room 324D, who's in the other room?"  
  
The P.A. speaker crackled again. "You wife, Catherine, is waiting with your daughter."  
  
The other Digidestined stared at Tai. "Tai," Kari asked,"Y-you got married without even telling me?"  
  
"No," Tai said.  
  
"Yes!" Matt thought to himself,"Now Sora's mine again."  
  
"Tai got married without letting anybody to his bachelor party?" Hoi asked.  
  
"I'M NOT MARRIED!" he shouted.  
  
"Sorry!" Hoi said, holding up his hands.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I wasn't annoyed, I was worried. What was wrong with Catherine? She was fine when we left the house, what could have happened?  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tai found Kayra lying in a small baby hospital crib, with Joe's stethoscope on her chest. Izzy was typing on his laptop near the phone jack, while Catherine was sobbing slightly in one of the chairs. When he walked in, Catherine jumped up and ran over to him. "Oh Tai!" she cried.  
  
Tai hugged her back. "What's the problem? Are you okay?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes, I am okay, but it iz not me wiz ze problem..."  
  
Tai felt his heart slip into his stomach. "What's wrong with Kayra?"  
  
"Tai," Joe said, turning to him,"There's something Izzy and I need to tell you."  
  
Tai looked over to where Izzy was seated. He had turned around with an odd look on his face. "What's going on?" Tai asked.  
  
Joe sighed. He placed his hand on Tai's shoulder. "Let me be frank. Tai, Kayra is dying."  
  
"What?" Tai asked,"She's what?"  
  
"Her body is shutting down, do to foreign cells in her body..."  
  
"Foreign cells?"  
  
"Yes," Izzy said, nodding,"She had Typhomon cells inside her body. They are what's killing her."  
  
"Typhomon cells?" Tai asked,"D-did I give them to her?"  
  
"As near as we can tell, no," Joe said,"The Typhomon cells in your body have completely bonded to your system. You did give Kayra Typhomon cells, but, those cells are not harming her."  
  
"So, then where did these other cells come from?" Tai asked.  
  
"We suspect when Kayra claimed the Death Digivice for herself," Izzy said,"As an adult, she could have handled the cells, but, as a child, they're killing her."  
  
Tai couldn't believe it. He was on the verge of breaking down. "I-is there anything we can do?"  
  
"Well," Izzy said,"We think that maybe by destroying Typhomon, the link between the cells will be destroyed, and, without that link, the cells will become inactive. Kayra should be fine, but, if the link is not broken before about midnight tonight, she'll die."  
  
"That's only in two hours!" Tai cried out.  
  
"I know," Izzy said, nodding, "I'm sorry."  
  
Tai broke away from Catherine's embrace. "I..I need to talk to Sora, but.."  
  
Joe looked at his watch. "She should be out of surgery by now."  
  
Tai nodded."I-I need to ask her something."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
My entire world was falling apart. I had an entire list of things pulling at me. At the top of that list, was my love life. I loved both Sora and Catherine, but I had a child with Catherine. Then again, Sora and I were promised to be together by our parents when we were barely a year old. I knew the time was coming when I would have to decided, but, I couldn't think now. My daughter was dying. I needed to think of a way to help my child, but, how?  
When I entered Sora's room, I smiled. She was lying in bed, but her eyes were opened and smiling back at me. She wasn't wearing an artificial respirator, which meant that her lungs were fine, and I didn't see any kind of artificial heart apparatus, which meant her heart was fine too!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hi Tai," she said, smiling.  
  
"Hey, Sora," he said, sitting down on the bed,"How are you?"  
  
Sora smiled. "Better, but, I understand that the Digital World is not."  
  
"Don't worry about that now," Tai said, patting her leg"You just get well."  
  
"There's something wrong," Sora said,"I can tell."  
  
Tai took a deep breath. "Izzy and Joe agree that if we don't destroy Typhomon soon, Kayra will die."  
  
Sora gasped. "What?"  
  
"There are Typhomon cells in her body that are killing her. We need to destroy Typhomon, but...I don't want to form Taiora, and risk you getting hurt even more."  
  
"Then take my ring and my Digivice," Sora said,"Use Garureymon."  
  
"Sora?" Tai asked, confused.  
  
"You don't need me," she said,"You need Biyomon. You've got to hurry, and you can't wait for me."  
  
"Sora..."  
  
"Don't worry," Sora smiled,"I'm not going anywhere. But you are. Go, save your child. I'll be waiting right here for you."  
  
Tai hesitated for a second, then he smiled. He took Sora's Digivice and ring. "Thank you," he said, then left.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I went back to the waiting room and told everyone what happened. Most of the girls started crying, Matt acted like he didn't care, but I could tell that he did. I needed to go after Typhomon, but, there was no way for us to get to Digital Space. That was when Nerez told me that he had a way.  
It was a special ship in Krakka that was being used for space exploration. It looked a lot like the American space shuttles, only much smaller. There was only about enough room for the two of us, the driver, and me. Which meant that only Nerez and I could go. I was taking Kayra with me though. I needed to have her close to me, she was my child, the only one I could have.  
As we were zooming through the upper atmosphere of the Digital World, my mind began to wander. I heard the voices of my inner demons began to wrack against my psyche. The voices of defeat and failure. I heard Catherine's voice tell me she loves me, then I heard Sora's voice tell me the same thing. Then there was Leomon's voice, telling me that I let him die, because I didn't destroy Etemon when I had the chance. Then there was all the kids that Myotismon capture when he was searching for the Eighth Child. If I hadn't of disappeared, the Digidestined wouldn't have split up, and Myotismon wouldn't have moved his plans forward. Then, there was Kayra. If I had fought Mora when she stole my child, this wouldn't be happening now.   
All the voices banged against my conscious, I've messed up so many times, but, I had to win this time. I had to succeed.  
"How are you feeling?" Nerez asked.  
"Like my mind is shooting out through my feet," I managed to say as we blasted through the atmosphere,"I was never trained to be an astronaut. Matt is the one that wants to explore outer space."  
Nerez grinned broadly as he piloted the shuttle,"I'm not trained for this either!"  
As the turbulence smashed into the ship, I held Kayra close to me. Behind us was Biyomon and Agumon, clinging tightly to each other as the ship shook violently.   
The 'bridge' of this ship looked very much like the cockpit you would find on an airliner. The pilot's seat was on the left, and the copilot's seat was on the right. In front of us was an array of buttons, sensors, lights, knobs, and closer to the ceiling was the glass window. I watched in earnest and awe as the blue sky and white clouds broke apart and gave way to a giant screen of black. Even given the current situation, I was amazed. I had never been in space before, it was beautiful, an entire black canvas dotted with millions of white lights. I had always liked to star gaze, but, I never expected to actually be in space. I had never experienced anything quite like it.  
Nerez swung the ship around, so the scenery blurred by. My head flew to the right as my waist buckled into the seat shot to the left. "What did you do that for?" I shouted.  
"Sorry," Nerez said, pointing to the window,"But, I've found him."  
I couldn't believe I almost forgot about the very reason we journey to Digital Space. It was because of him, Typhomon. I turned to look out the window, and I saw the face from my nightmares. Typhomon was floating in the air, with the Digital World glowing behind him.  
He was huge, that's the best way I can start out, huge, about as large as Venom Myotismon, and that was the largest Digimon I've ever seen. So, imagine something roughly as tall as most apartment buildings, that was how big Typhomon was.  
He was green, that was next, a large human looking body, covered with green scales, like a lizard's. He had massive green wings flowing from his back, and, on the tips of those wings, were large lizard like heads seated atop giraffe necks. Those same heads were also mounted onto Typhomon's forearms, and a much larger version was resting on his shoulder's.  
He stared at the us with glowing, yellow eyes. His voice was coarse, like sand paper rubbing over granite. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"  
Nerez reached over and flipped a large, blue switch. He turned to me and nodded.  
I returned the nod, then turned back to Typhomon. "We've come to stop you from destroying the Digital World."   
Typhomon's laugh was thick like molasses, dripping with an oversized ego,"You can't defeat me! I am the most powerful Digimon that has ever lived! When I crashed into that planet below me, I found that no one was as strong as I, thus, it was my right to rule. I set out to conquer the planet, but I was stopped by eight holy Digimon and their accursed stones. I have been imprisoned in the Digital World's core for thousands of years, but, I am now free, and ready to gain my revenge! I will stop all who get in my way!"  
I clutched Kayra tight in my arms as I glanced over the back of the sheet. I saw Biyomon flapping fiercely in the air, while Agumon clenched his fists together. "Are you guys ready?" I asked.  
They both nodded.  
"Good," I said, turning around. I grabbed my own Digivice with my left hand, and Sora's with my right,"Go get him!"  
Both Digimon were covered by a bright light, then turned into comets, which twisted around in the cockpit, before phasing through the glass window like a ghost. Outside, in the lifelessness of space, the two comets continued their dance.  
"Biyomon...."  
"Agumon..."  
"...DNA Mega Digivolve to Garureymon!"  
The combined Garudamon and Wargreymon placed his feet firmly on the hull of the ship, directly above the cockpit. I heard their combined voice shout out confidently,"I have seen the Digital World threatened far too many times, and it has been saved all those times. I'm not going to let this time be any different. I will destroy you!"  
Typhomon laughed again. He brought both of his arms out. "As you wish then, but, I warn you, I am not as easy as you think!"  
He spread his arms out even further,"I am matter, I am anti-matter. I know your past, I can see your future, I consume time, and I will..." he placed both of his palms together,"...consume you!"  
A giant cylinder of light shot from Typhomon's hands, zooming towards us. Garureymon place both of his palms together and fired a similar blast. The two energy attacks slammed into each other, crashing beams of light out of the point of impact. Nerez and I were pulled forward as the rest of the shuttle was thrown back. "Ah!" I yelled, as Kayra began to cry.  
"Don't worry," Nerez said, grabbing the controls,"We're not going anywhere, even if I have to go outside and hold this ship still!"  
I nodded and turned back to the battle. I couldn't clearly make out Typhomon's face, but, under his scaly mug, I think he was struggling. My Digimon was stronger than I expected.  
I was starting to think that we might win this without any problems, but, then I heard the voices again, the voices of defeat and doubt, the ones that I always kept hidden, the ones that the others never knew about. I heard the cries of worry from a young boy as he watches his younger sister driven away in a ambulance. I heard the screams of terror as the young boy learns that his sister will never be the same again. I heard the cries of anguish as a young man learns that his true love has given her heart to another. I heard the sobs of depression as the young man sits alone in the bar day after day. The voices of fear, guilt, rejection and loneliness, the laughter that has tormented me these past years, danced across my skull as I watched the battle outside.   
Neither Typhomon nor Garureymon seemed to be winning, Typhomon's green beam battled for control of Garurueymon's red beam. Lightning crackled from the point of impact, colors so bright, I had to shield my eyes. I cradled Kayra tightly in my arms, while, to my left, Nerez's knuckles were bone white as he griped onto the joystick, struggling to keep the ship straight as Typhomon's beam forced us slowly back.  
I held out the fused Digivice of Sora and myself towards the roof. "Come on, Garureymon!" I cried out,"You can do it!"  
But, I knew I was fooling myself. Typhomon and Garureymon might be evenly matched now, but, Typhomon's endurance was greater. I knew that soon Garureymon would loose strength, and then this evil alien would finish us off.  
I quickly check my watch, 11:30, almost midnight. I looked down, at my sleeping child. She seemed to be just as before, nothing worse, but, I knew that Typhomon had to be destroyed, or she could die any minute. We were losing, fast.  
I was just about to give up hope, when, I felt something touch my shoulder. Thinking it was Nerez, I turned around, but, it wasn't him. What I saw, would be called by some a ghost, but, I called it a miracle.  
"Davis?" I asked.  
If Nerez heard me, he didn't respond. I just kept staring forward. I couldn't believe it, it was impossible, yet, there was one of my best friends, standing in the cockpit of the ship, smiling broadly at me. "I'm here Tai," he said,"I'm here to back you up. Both me and Ken are."  
I looked over his shoulder and saw that Ken was standing behind Davis, nodding. "Yes," he said,"You called for help, Tai, and we're here to give it to you."  
I still couldn't talk at this point, so, Davis and Ken walked over and turned my head back towards the window. They reached at my wrist and pulled up my hand, Digivice and all.  
"We're here to help," Davis said,"But we can't do anything if you don't believe in yourself."  
"But I do!" I thought fiercly,"I do! We've never lost when it counted the most, and we're not going to lose now!"  
I was surprised to find that Ken could hear my thoughts, but, I knew time was important, so I didn't ask. "We can win," he said,"And now, we can help."  
I saw Davis's nearly transparent hand grip the wrist that I held out towards the screen, then, I saw Ken's hand do the same. I felt a explosion of strenght shoot through my body. I didn't know how, but, I could hear Garureymon shout out in a similar matter.  
The beam from Garureymon grew thicker, stronger, brighter. It began to dig into Typhomon's beam, slowly shattering it. But then the voices crept back into my head. The voices of doubt and fear.  
"No!" I thought fiercely to myself,"I am not going to lose. We are going to win!"  
Garureymon's beam grew even stronger. It began to tear into Typhomon's beam, totally shredding it apart. The beam continued on its path of destruction, twisting into Typhomon himself. I was filled with extreme pleasure as I heard Typhomon scream out in pain. Garureymon's beam shot out from every pore of the evil Digimon's body. Within seconds he was a light bulb of green color, then came the explosion. I had the shield my eyes from the rays, as the shock wave smashed against the ship, throwing me in every which direction. Then, it was over.  
The first thing I did was check to make sure that my daughter was okay. I held her up in my arms even as the two lights entered the cockpit and turned into Koromon and Yokomon. My heart sank as I looked at my child. Kayra's condition had not changed. It appeared it was even worse. "Oh no!" I said.  
"What is it?" Nerez asked. Then he looked at Kayra. "Tai...I...I'm sorry."  
"Destroying Typhomon didn't change anything," Koromon said, sadly,"I'm really sorry Tai."  
I didn't know what to do. My only child was dying, the only child I could ever have. The voices began to cloud my thoughts again as I held onto Kayra tightly. My only child, my baby, my little daughter was dying.  
There's so much I wanted to tell her. And I remember that cold, Christmas Eve in Paris when I meet Catherine. And the day that she and Michael stood by my side when we faced Malomyotismon, And the day we left to rescue Mimi. And the night at the inn. And when she told me about Kayra, and later when I held her for the first time. I saw images, visions of things that could have been. I watch as a five-year-old Kayra is playing with her dolls. Then, she is ten-years-old, and I am teaching her how to play soccer. Then she is sixteen, and going on her first date. I frown at the young man, while at my side Catherine smiles and tells me to be nice. Then, Kayra is twenty-five, and I am walking her down the isle, ready to give her away. All images and memories flooded through my mind, showering me with feelings of a family, the one I've always wanted, the one I know I'll never have.  
The bad times are there too, but, it's the good memories, the good images that rush through my mind. My little girl, my daughter, she's sad, as am I. I held her close to me, and I prayed. I prayed that she would be safe, I prayed that she would be looked after in heaven. I watched, through tear stained eyes, as I let my baby go.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tai leaned back in his seat as he swung his drink around his his head, the dark liquid swishing from side to side in the glass. The bartender whiped his hands on the cloth rag as he stood in front of him. "Are you, ah, going to drink that, or continue to stare at it?"  
  
"I'll get to it," Tai said.  
  
"Something on your mind?" the bartender asked.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it," he snapped.  
  
The bartender nodded. "To each his own."  
  
"If you won't talk to him, then talk to me."  
  
Tai sighed deeply."I told you that I wanted to be alone," he said, turning to the barstool next to him,"Kari."  
  
His sister didn't respond to that as she sat down next to him. The bartender walked over to talk her order. "A margarita, please."  
  
The bartender looked at her oddly. "With or without alcohol?"  
  
"Oh, without, please," she said, opening her purse.  
  
"Living on the edge, are we?" Tai asked.  
  
"Tai," Kari said, placing her hand on his shoulder,"You need to talk to someone about what happen."  
  
"What's there to talk about?" he asked,"My daughter died, there's not much to say."  
  
"You can't bottle it up," Kari said.  
  
"I'm fine!"  
  
Kari decided to try a different plan. "Catherine needs to talk to someone."  
  
"So?" he asked, sipping his drink.  
  
"She needs to talk to you," Kari said.  
  
"I have no right to talk to her," Tai said,"Not when I can't decided whether I want her, or Sora."  
  
"I think you'd better decided soon," Kari said,"Scince that hospital mix up when they called Catherine your wife, there have been rumors that you're going to ask either Sora or Catherine to marry you."  
  
Tai raised an eyebrow at her. "Really?" he asked.  
  
She nodded, taking a sip of her drink.  
  
"So tell me," he said, placing his glass on the bar counter,"Who do you think I should choose?"  
  
"Well," Kari said,"I...I think that you should follow your heart."  
  
"Thanks," Tai said, taking a deep gulp of his drink,"I've got to do some thinking."  
  
  
Tai found all the other Digidestined except for Catherine, and the Russian Digidestined at his apartment. "Isn't it about time you guys went back home?" he asked, stepping over a pile of clothes in the hallway.  
  
"Why?" Michael asked,"You don't like us here?"  
  
"There's no room!" Tai said, with a smile. He scanned the crowd assembled. His smiled broadened when he saw Sora seated in the red couch next to Rosa and Melissa. They were laughing and giggling about something. He took a deep breath and approached her. "Um, Sora," he said,"I..I need to talk to you about something. Would you join me outside?"  
  
The redhead smiled. "Sure."   
  
As both she and Tai exited the apartment, he heard Mimi laugh. "I guesses he's going to propose finally!"  
  
Sora smiled excitingly, while Tai sighed deeply.  
  
Tai lead Sora into the park, over newly wet grass that squished as they walked over it and left deep footprints in the green ground. Sora was enjoying the scenery, but, due to her injury, she couldn't walk for very long. "Tai?" she asked.  
  
Tai took a deep breath."Sora," he said,"I...as you know, there have been rumors that I was going to propose to you..."  
  
Sora's heart started to beat faster.  
  
"...and I wanted to bring you out here to tell you something." He stopped and took another deep breath. "I guess that what I'm doing would be called heroic by some, but, it's taking everything I've got to stay here right now. You once told me that loving someone means that you want to hold them tight, to keep that person close to you forever. But....love can also mean caring enough about someone to let them go."  
  
He turned around and faced Sora. "I'm letting you go, Sora," he said.  
  
"B-but..."  
  
He held up his hands. "I know how you look at Matt whenever he walks into the room. I know you still care deeply for him. What was arranged by our parents is now void. I can't be what you want. I..I'm sorry." He turned around and started to walk off.  
  
Sora's eyes started to water and her voice quivered. "I..I understand, Tai," she said,"I..I would have said yes, you know. I couldn't   
have said no to you."  
  
Tai continued walking. "Yeah," he mumbled,"I know you would have said yes....What?" He quickly spun around, but, she was already gone, all that was left was the footprints leading away.  
  
Tai was shocked, he couldn't believe what just happened. He just stared a second longer, then half smiled. He turned and continued walking. "Besides," he thought,"There's someone else that I need to be with."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
And the voices inside my head are silent. Maybe the ghost, all the ghost, have finally, been laid to rest.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Hey! It's Kari again. I hope you enjoyed Tai's narration, I could have done much better, but, that's my opinion. Anyway, so, Mimi is now the ruler of the Krakka Empire. I must be totally honest when I say that she really is prepared for being a queen. She's doing fine, and Krakka is the beauty that it was before Lucifer invaded.  
  
Melissa and Michael are doing well too. Melissa is not in the Crusta Mental Hospital, she is spending time with her older half brother. Michael totally protested against placing her back in the hospital. They are doing quite well.  
  
Tai and Sora parted ways once more, but on much friendlier terms. My brother is with Catherine, and Sora is with Matt, and, while there has not been any proposals yet, there are rumors.  
  
However, Tai still gets all tounge-tied whenever Sora enters the room, and Sora still gets quiet and timid when Tai talks to her. I can tell that they still really like each other. Anything is still possible.   
  
But, I have to respect Tai's decision. He knew that he and Sora would work out together, but, instead of letting it drag out, he knew that he had to let Sora go, because, sometimes, that is what true love is.  
  
Good bye, and good luck.  
  
  
Hikari Kamiya, August 1st, 2027  
  
THE END  



End file.
